Big time LA
by dreamwriter94
Summary: Hannah and her three friends fly out to L.A for one thing, to meet Big Time Rush, but they may have a few problems along the way.  JamesXOC CARLOSXOC LOGANXOC KENDALLXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah Pov**

Yes, I may be the ADHD one of the group, but I listen. My friend Coley and Sammy think that we, us four seventeen year olds from New Hampshire can get Big Time Rush's attention. They just so happened to rope me and Jess along.

"You guys we should do something BIG, something that would show our worth to BTR." Coley said. Coley was they pretty one of the group she had beautiful Brown hair and hazel-green eyes. She may help come up with plans but Sammy, she is the mastermind... some may call her a genius. The lunchroom was loud but we sat in a secluded booth by the big windows, so no one can hear our planning. Sammy's big brown curls swayed back and forth, as she talked excitedly with her hands.

"Have you guys really thought this through?" Jess the leader of our pack asked as her eyebrows shot up and her brown eyes had a special gleam to them. She and I were unsure about this; I mean what four girls would fly to L.A during their winter breaks in hope of meeting Big Time Rush.

"I'm in" I said, as un-thought out as Coley's plan was, I have always wanted to see L.A and all it's glamour, and maybe I can even talk my friends into going bungee jumping; it would be an early Christmas present.

"Well I guess we can go, but nothing stupid while we are there," Jess said in her authoritative tone.

"How are we supposed to get their attention?" I asked, I mean after getting there, what are we supposed to do? It is not like we knew where they are going to be.

"Hannah as long as we have you, we will meet BTR." Finally, I get to use my special ways of persuasion.

"Should I use my Vanilla chocolate swirl punch or my bust through the door battering ram?" I asked, practicing some moves. My friends looked on, frightened.

"Maybe we should get there first," Coley said as we left lunch, and headed our different ways.

Okay, L.A here we come.

* * *

**Sammy pov**

I guess you could call me the smart one of the group, I love equations. I know this plan will work- it has to. I need to know that Kendall knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond actually, will like us.

"Hey Sammy do you know what we should do in L.A?" Hannah's blue eyes gleamed with excitement. I knew where this was going... something dangerous and stupid. What will it be this time, sky diving, or better yet bungee jumping?

"What?"

"_Bungee jumping_" Her brown hair flew haphazardly over her face as she bounced up and down in excitement. Of course.

"How about we don't, and we say we did" I told her, I knew by the end of this trip at least one of us girls would have gotten hurt, one way or another.

"Sammy, answer number 6 on the board." Mrs. Oxen asked me. I slowly walked to the board blushing, I hated being in the spotlight. I guess you could call me shy. Most of my classmates weren't paying attention because winter break was just a few short minutes away, and they were all just talking about their own plans. I looked behind everyone and saw Hannah doodling crazily across her notes. Mrs. Oxen glared as I finished the problem; I knew she was out to get me. I slowly sank down in my chair and started daydreaming about BTR and how I know this plan_ HAS_ to work.

* * *

**Hannah POV**

"Okay I am going to give you each a specialized list of what I need you to bring, come on ladies it's crunch time!" Sammy said handing each of us a hefty list. Once our parents allowed this trip to happen, Coley and Jess has started planning around the clock so we could leave as soon as possible.

_Hannah's list_

_Hockey helmet_

_Rope (lots of rope)_

_Paint_

_A Flare gun_

_NO WEAPONS THAT ARE CONSIDERED ILLEGAL_

_Anything else you need that you are not sure about ask Sammy or Coley or Jess_

"Really guys? Why would we need _flarey_, we aren't going into the woods right?" I asked. My flare gun was one of my prized possessions, ever since I was a girl scout.

"We really don't know yet, but with one of my plans we will need one." Sammy told me, looking over her list.

"Okay guys, we are leaving for L.A in less than 24 hours so let's get some shut eye! We need to get some shut eye, because we have to be at the airport by 9:00 am _SHARP_!" Jess said dismissing us. In a few days, and we-hopefully- will be hanging out with Big Time Rush, or we might be in jail. I hope that it is the first option; however, _Jail_ could be _fun_.

* * *

**Coley POV**

"_GOOOOOD MORNING COLEY! IT IS 7:00 ON THIS BEAUTIFUL SATURDAY MORNING! AND YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY A-MAZ-ING_!" Hannah shouted in my ear as I was waking up... why did I invite her again? I got up and looked around; it looked like I was the last one up.

"I already took my shower and so did Jess, Sammy is in there now and we have to leave for the airport in 1 hour!" Hannah said in her _stupid_ morning_ cheery_ voice.

"Great" I said sarcastically, wondering down the hallway. I needed caffeine, bad.

"Hannah did you make coffee?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. By the way, Hannah was acting; she already had a few dozen cups. This will be one fun plane ride, not.

"Yeppers! But I had like one full pot, so I'm making a second right now!" She told me walking over to the coffee maker.

Jess walked in and I asked, "Who is sitting next to hyper-craziness on the plane?" I prayed it wasn't me, I don't think I could handle Hannah for 6 hours in a confined space.

"It's Sammy; she usually can get Hannah to shut up." Jess told me.

"The shower is open!" Sammy said walking in. I ran quickly to the shower and got ready, I just couldn't belive that we were heading to L.A.

* * *

"Hannah, do not order another cup of coffee!" Sammy screeched across the airport. It is like taking care of a 6 year old I swear! I looked where I last saw Hannah and she was gone! Our flight boards in 15 minutes!

"HANNAH!" I said looking around; I knew Sammy would need some help. Then, I spotted it. A little Christmas store tucked into

A little cove at the edge of the airport. She has to be there. Hannah loves Christmas and loves everything about it as well. Sammy and I walked in and heard all of this cheery music, and it reminded me of when I was a kid.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU _DON'T SELL_ BIG TIME RUSH ORNAMENTS!" Oh no, I_ knew_ that coffee would get her hyper.

"Miss, we don't sell those types of ornaments. I could try one of our other branches and see If they have them" I saw the clerk cowering in front of Hannah.

"Sorry miss, she had too much sugar today!" I told her in a rush as I grabbed Hannah's hand and bolted out of the store, Sammy following behind us.

"FLIGHT 208 TO L.A IS NOW BOARDING" the loud speaker boomed. We ran to Jess who was sitting with all of our carry ons.

"What took you guys so long?" Jess asked, taking her headphones out of her ears.

"I really don't want to get into it right now," I said as we walked on to the plane, Hannah plastered to Sammy's side.

"WINDOW!" Hannah shouted as Sammy and she found their seats, a few passers by hushed her. Jess and I sat in front of them.

"You guys ready?" Jess asked excitedly. My stomach churned with excitement because I now knew that this was it, and there was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coley Pov**

_*Thwump*_

_*Thwump*_

"HANNAH KICK MY CHAIR ONE _MORE_ TIME I _DARE YOU_" I screeched looking behind me. Hannah was just listening to her Ipod, kicking my chair in tune with the music. I looked over to Sammy, she was sound asleep, some help she was.

Jess was asleep as well and hopefully I would be asleep soon, but with Hannah's insistent kicking, I won't be getting to sleep soon.

"_HANNAH_!" I yelled, trying in vain to get her attention.

She looked over at me sheepishly. "Sorry, my Ipod is on BTR shuffle and the music is just so catchy" She told me relaxing in her chair.

"Just don't do it again, we will be in L.A soon." I told her turning my head getting ready for a quick nap.

* * *

**Hannah Pov**

"Excuse me miss?" I looked up and saw a flight attendant looking at me. She looked confused.

"Yes?" I said. I was so over my caffeine high.

"Do you mind waking your friends up? I have honestly tried, but your friends will not wake up. We just landed so if you can get them off A.S.A.P that would be great." She told me. I looked around and noticed we were the last ones on, I understood where the flight attendant was coming from, Coley had her headphones in., Sammy is a weird sleeper, and Jess will just ignore you when you try to wake her up.

So I did what I knew would wake everyone up.

I pulled one of Coley's headphones out of her ears, "Coley did you hear? James Diamond is getting_ married_ to Kristen Stewart," I whispered.

"WHAT?" She shot up from her seat screeching. I looked and saw that Coley had done a good job waking up Jess and Sammy.

"Hey Guys look! We are in L.A!" I told them looking out the window.

* * *

"_Holy smokes_" I said, looking around. We have just come out of LAX and the scenery is beautiful. There are real palm trees! Score!

"Okay, we have finally landed and now we have to go on BTR watch" Sammy told us.

"Where are we staying at?" I asked no one in particular, we really hadn't gone over that.

"I may have pulled a few strings and got us to stay at the incredible Palm Woods!" Jess told us, excitement lacing her tone.

"Sweet! I hear they have an awesome pool," I told them, bouncing up and down. I want to swim so much; I haven't swum since summer time! I have been deprived.

"Maybe we could all split up for a while? I wanted to check out the beach, Sammy didn't you want to see that museum and Coley what about the malls?" Jess said. She knew I wanted to swim.

"Fine, we will split up. But first we have to put all of our belongings in our rooms." Sammy told us. We located a cab and jumped in, well more like they stepped in and then I jumped in; however, the details are unimportant.

"This place is cooler than the palm trees!" I told them looking at the palm woods entrance.

We arrived at the front desk and Jess started to talk. "Apartment under Smith" Jess said with a straight face. The dude at the front desk handed us our keys and told us we were room 2K.

"_Schveet_" I told them in my fake German accent when we walked in.

This place was nice, Four bedrooms, a kitchen 2 bathrooms and a living room with TVs and electronics.

"I call dibs on rainbow room," I told them. The rooms were color-coded, rainbow, blue, green and red. We all split up for a few minutes to drop of our stuff and make the rooms our own.

"Guys didn't you want to do your things before the crowd comes?" Sammy asked Coley and Jess, once the wandered out of their rooms. Coley left soon after. Jess grabbed her beach gear and followed Coley's lead and left.

"DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID OR ILLEGAL," Sammy yelled as they left.

I grabbed my swimsuit; it was a one piece that was black with white stars. I headed out the door with a towel and some flip-flops. When I got to the pool, it looked like a ghost town. Sweet, maybe I can do something stupid.

I ran up to the diving board and yelled, "Cannon Ball", it made a splash but not a 'get everyone in the vicinity of the pool' wet. The roof didn't look too high; maybe just maybe I may be able to make an awesome splash. With a determined face, I made my way to the roof.

I looked down when I got there. I could see everything clearly and the pool looked like an easy target. I could manage it without breaking anything. "1 2 3! CANNON BALL" I yelled and jumped.

When I got up, I saw two people at the edge of the pool. "Dude that was _awesom_e!" a voice said. I blinked a few times to get the water out of my eyes, to see who owned that voice. It belonged to _The Carlos Garcia_. Next to him was James Diamond.


	3. Chapter 3

C**oley POV**

Twelve shopping bags later, and I am done! I got a cute sweater for like 60% off, among other items of clothing. Too bad shopping wasn't a sport, because I would totally win.

"Hey Sams" I said into my phone.

"Hey Coley, I called to check on Hannah and she wouldn't answer. Will you please check on her?" Sammy said over the phone. Knowing Hannah, she could have been arrested by now.

"Sure, I am heading home anyways" Good thing too, my hands are getting tired.

"Okay later"

"Buh-bye" I said and shut my phone. We told Hannah not to do anything stupid, so she must not be in too much trouble. I quickly made my way back to the apartment. My heart sped up when I saw that Hannah wasn't at the pool. I quickly jumped in the elevator. Walking to the apartment, I heard shouting; I quickly opened the door.

"No, _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHOOT JAMES OR LOGAN! NOT ME_!" I heard a male voice say. I dropped my bags in the living room to see, Hannah Carlos, James and Logan playing COD with Kendall watching.

Deep breathes, deep breathes.

"Well what if I am a double agent?" Hannah said, before realizing I was here.

"_'Wha- hu- Oh My-"_ I was stuttering. I started feeling light headed and my legs went numb.

"Okay, guys this is Coley. Um, Coley I may have made some friends when I was swimming." Hannah said; my vision was getting blurry. Oh no, I just lost all feeling in my body. My eyes rolled back in my head and I felt myself falling.

Going down...

"SOME ONE BETTER CATCH HER ORE ELSE NO NACHOS!" Hannah yelled and I felt Strong arms wrap around me.

* * *

**Hannah Pov**

_Oh, crap._

Just when James catches Coley, Sammy walks in.

"Hey Sammy, look I made new friends!" I said pointing to BTR.

"Yeah and, that lady fainted." Carlos said, finally speaking up. Oh no, Sammy isn't looking to good. Her legs started to wobble and her eyes went in the back of her head, just like Coley.

3...2...1

"Okay who wants to catch Sammy?"

Logan ran over just as she was about to hit the floor.

"Hey guys I am home! You should have seen how much air I got when..." Jess stopped in her tracks.

"Please tell me your not going to faint." Kendall said looking at Jess.

"No I will not faint, but somebody better tell me what the heck is going on," Jess said looking at Coley and Sammy in James and Logan's arms.

"Long Version or short Version?"

"Short _please_" Jess said.

"So I was swimming, and I did this wicked jump. Carlos saw and he was all like 'Dude awesome.' So Invited Carlos and his friends here for a little COD. And you told me my Xbox was stupid. So Coley saw these guys and fainted. Then Sammy did the same" I explained, almost running out of breath.

"So you and BTR were playing COD?" Jess questioned. Looking around and noticing the game controllers everywhere and bags of chips on the ground.

"Yeppers" I said looking down at my watch. Now seemed like a great time to make nachos.

"Hannah, I hope you realize we don't have any food in the refrigerator. We haven't had time to shop for food yet." Jess said noticing that I was looking in the kitchen for nacho supplies. The Jess looked at Sammy and Coley; she started to go on," We have to wait for princess and Einstein to wake up, before we can even think about dinner."

"_Curse you_ Big Time Rush and your awesome looks of doom." I exclaimed, upset that my eating plans were foiled.

"Do not curse big time rush." Jess said. I rolled my eyes; Jess could be such a noob sometimes. "Hannah go get Sammy's smelling salts from her room."

"You knew thissort of thing was going to happen, didn't you." She just shrugged, Carlos started following me as we made our way to Sammy's room.

"Jess can be bossy sometimes, but she_ can_ be cool too," I explained.

"You should see Kendall sometimes" Carlos replied peering into Sammy's room. Walking into Sammy's room is like walking into a math and science classroom. There are books and math devices everywhere.

"She like math?" He questioned.

"You don't even know the _half of it_." I said rifling through the first aid kit. With a cry of victory I successfully found the smelling salts. Carlos and I swiftly made our way into the living room. Sammy and Coley were each propped up on a couch.

"Okay how about you boys go get some pizza while Hannah and I try to wake up these two." Jess said grabbing the smelling salts from my hand.

"Okay." Kendall agreed. Jess wrote down what we wanted and Kendall pulled the guys out of our apartment.

"I'll get Sammy you get Coley." She told me handing some of the salts.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey" I said to Coley as I put the smelling salt by her nose.

"_Big time rush, James Diamond abs of steel, hotness, double rainbow_." Coley said coming to.

"Was it a dream or did I really faint into James Diamond's arms" She asked me.

"It wasn't a dream they are picking up pizza now." I told her. She looked down at herself.

"I need to get ready! OMG has anyone seen my lucky blue cammy?" She questioned looking around.

"Quiet!" Jess said looking at Coley and Sammy, who were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. After 15 minutes of nonsense, Jess decided to calm the girls down.

"Okay Big Time Rush thinks we are cool. However, they probably won't if they see you two running around like this. Everyone be yourself. Except Hannah." Low blow, Jess. Low blow.

"Hannah just trust us. Act sophisticated." Coley said running her brush frantically through her already perfect hair.

"What evs" I said as the bell rang.

**Carlos pov**

To describe Hannah in one word would be difficult; she is funny, cool, dangerous and exciting. I mean that jump was wicked! She is totally awesome.

"What did you guys think of Hannah?" I asked, wanting to see if my friends thought she was alright.

"She's cool, but did you see Sammy!" Logan exclaimed.

"Hello? Did anybody see Coley; you can tell she put some work behind those hair follicles." James interjected.

"No way! _Jess is a ten_! I mean she has all this attitude and she has this boss like air around her like she is in charge or something." Kendall argued back.

Good, we won't be fighting over girls. As we walked inside the pizza joint, I saw they had a claw machine.

"Um, guys I'll be right back" I said slowly sliding away.

"Can I have two large cheese, one..." Kendall's voice faded away as I walked closer to the machine. I wonder what Hannah would like?

A stuffed Turtle or maybe a pengu-, Holy smokes that's the one! In the back, shoved into the corner was a little dinosaur with hockey gear on. Perfect!

I put in a dollar; let the games begin.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER.**

$10.00 later, and a whole lot of laughter from _my friends_, I finally have it. It was perfect!

"Way to go Carlos," James said clapping me on the back. Kendall and Logan smirked.

"Well at least I have something for my hopefully new girlfriend," I said. There was a rush to the machine.

**A few minutes later**

$60 dollars later and laughter on_ my part_, James got a little turtle, Kendall got a penguin and Logan got a 'Thing', we really weren't so sure abut that one, it had like 5 arms. Soon after, our pizza was called. Kendall grabbed the pizza, handed the cashier some money and we left.

"Okay dude how much do we owe you" I said pulling out my wallet.

"You guys don't have to..." he trailed off.

"Just tell us the price dude!" James yelled.

"I got me and Jess's so you each owe me 10 bucks." He said. We paid him and made our way back to the palm woods.

"Carlos that was really smart with the animal thing" Kendall said. Looking back from driving.

"Thanks, I really hope Hannah likes it." Looking at the little toy.

"You won't have to worry for long, cause' we're here." Logan said, jetting out of the car. Kendall grabbed the pizzas and ran up the stairs, following Logan, James and I close behind. I rang the bell impatiently, I was so _hungry_! The guys started to protest, after I kept pushing the button, but Hannah answered the door.

"Come on in, you can put the pizza on the table." she said closing the door when all of us were in.

"Here" I said giving her the dinosaur.

_"OMGEE_! I love it Carlos, his name will be waffle and he is going to be my new best friend," She said, giving the dinosaur a kiss on the cheek. After the girls put their bears in their respective rooms, they grabbed a few slices and slid down on the couch. I managed to squeeze in between James and Hannah.

Jess turned on the TV, "How much do we owe you guys?" She questioned, pulling out some bills. I noticed all the girls doing the same.

"Guys, it's fine really. It's _our treat_." Kendall told them, while throwing an arm around Jess.

"You guys don't have to" Sammy said unsure.

"No really its fine" I spoke up.

"Thanks you guys." The girls chorused.

* * *

**Hannah pov**

The guys were all so sweet, buying us pizza, and the cute toy, I thought, while washing the dishes. "So, Hannah want to take a walk with me?" Carlos said, walking over to me.

"Sure hold on," I said wiping off my bubble covered hands and grabbing my phone from it's location on the table. We started to walk down to the park, and when we got there, Carlos sat us down on a bench in front of a garden. It was so beautiful over here.

"Hannah I know we _just _met but, Hannah I _really like you_ and stuff. You're cool and you play COD. Um, this may be a _little_ too forward, because we _just_ met but, will you be my girlfriend?" He said with a cute puppy dogface.

"_Of course_!" I said smiling and grinning. Yesterday I was just a cool kid from New Hampshire, but now I am a cool kid dating _'THE CARLOS GARCIA'_! I hugged him, I was just so happy. He laughed and spun us around.

"Some more COD?" I asked as we walked back to the apartment, Bitters had seen me and Carlos hanging around the park, and had told us to leave because it was past curfew.

"Why not" He said as we made our way back to the door.

"Hi _Carlos!_ Um Hannah is needed so_ bye_!" Coley said as we entered. She then pushed Carlos out, before he could even say good-bye.

"What was _that_ for?" I questioned. I already miss him. Maybe if I scale the second floor, to the boy's apartment. I looked around the room for a window and some bungee cords.

"No scaling walls, at least for tonight! We _have_ to have a talk." Jess said knowing what I was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hannah Pov**

Ugh!

"What did you guys want? You didn't even let me say goodbye to my new _boyfriend."_ I complained, angrily perching on the edge of the couch, but when they heard boyfriend they squeaked.

"OMG! Was he sweet and romantic or was he all mysterious and cute?" Coley said talking a mile a minute. I knew this was going to be a long night.

"He was sweet and romantic, he took me for a walk in the park, and we were talking and his as being sweet, until Bitters kicked us out," I answered getting up and making my way over to the fridge, I needed caffeine, like now.

"Kendall was really sweet, when I was getting out the plates he was all like 'You aren't like other girls, you're cool and mysterious and you have this leader air about you, will you be my girlfriend?', and I was all like, Hell yeah!" Jess said getting all excited about the little details.

"James was really cool, He took me into the other room and was all like 'I like your style, be my girlfriend?', I practically fainted again!" Coley jabbered excitedly, looking at Sammy.

"Don't you think we are moving to fast? We just flippin' met them and now we are dating them?" Sammy said, trying to be rational.

"I just have a feeling that it's right, you know?" Jess answered back. I knew something was different about them, better than all the other I have dated.

Technically, I only dated like one guy for like a day, but it feels Different with Carlos. I had a feeling he wouldn't mind acting childish and crazy. "Sammy's just mad that Logan didn't ask her out." Coley claimed while filing her nails. I snorted, while Jess choked on her coke.

"He didn't ask you? He looked like he would have been the first to ask! I mean you and him were doing equations on how many slices of pizza Carlos ate! And then you watched videos on youtube about math fails!" I exclaimed.

Sammy blushed and shook her head. "Maybe he is just shy" She countered back at me. That kind of made sense, in a way.

Sammy and I turned to face Coley and Jess who were having a heated conversation, "So what kind of color do you think James likes on..." I blocked Coley out; no one cares what color goes with your skin tone. "EEEK!" Holy smokes! I turned around getting ready to grab my bat. "Jamesy just texted asking if we wanted to go to Sea World tomorrow! He invited all of us, kind of like a group date."

"Really you screamed about that?" I said, I mean it's just a date.

"Yes I really scream about that! Now I have to put on my anti zit cream and my exfoliating cream! We have to do Mani pedis! OMG have any of you seen my _hair straightener_?" Coley fired back looking around the room for anything that would make her look prettier than she already is.

"You already have straight hair!" I pointed out.

"Yeah but tomorrow I am going out with James_ frickin_ Diamond! My hair needs to be in mint condition." Coley exclaimed.

"So to have your hair in mint condition means burning it?" Sammy Remarked.

"Yes" Coley said in a no nonsense voice, walking to her room.

"Maybe if we run, we won't have to endure this torture." I exclaimed walking towards the door.

"Hannah! You need your eyebrows tweaked!" Coley said coming out of he room with tweezers.

_Crap!_

* * *

**Carlos pov**

"Hey Carlos! You get kicked out too?" Kendall questioned from his seat on the couch.

"Yep! Coley practically pushed me out the door" I exclaimed plopping next to Kendall.

"I know isn't she amazing?" James said coming back in the living room.

"Sure, so we all have girlfriends?" I asked; looking at Kendall and James's faces, I knew something good had to have happened.

"Yeah, _except_ Logan." James told us.

"I was just so nervous! She was just so awesome, with her love of math and stuff! She was all like 'Math is awesome! I want to be a doctor too!' She is too perfect and cute and funny and awesome and-" Logan was cut off.

"_WE GET IT."_ James, Kendall and I said.

"Help?" Logan exclaimed.

"Don't worry man Doctor Love is here to help" James said popping his collar. "So we will take the girls to Sea World! Logan and Sammy will be lost from the rest off us. Then Logan will be smooth, and corner her. Then he'll ask her to be his girlfriend." James said, proud of his plan.

"But, I AM _NOT_ SMOOTH!" Logan shouted. James then started to give him a pep talk.

"While I help Logan, Kendall be a dear and text the girls to see if they want to go to sea world." James said throwing Kendall his phone. Two seconds after he hit send we heard an 'EEK!'. "I'll take that as a yes," James said finishing his pep talk. Then he frantically started to look around.

"OKAY boys! It's crunch time. Tomorrow we have to be dressed for success if we want to sweep the girls off their feet!" James said looking at us.

"I will need all of you to put on this exfoliating cream and Kendall we HAVE to do something about those eyebrows!" James exclaimed.

"Wait we have to put on chick cream?" I asked unfazed by the thought of Kendall having to have his eyebrows tweaked.

"Um, excuse me! It IS NOT CHICK CREAM! It makes your face super smooth!" James retorted. Of course!

"Well let's start out with the basics," He said pulling out creams and tweezers. Where did he get this stuff?

_Crap._

* * *

**Hannah POV**

I woke up to someone coming in my room. I quickly looked at the clock beside me. 4:00. my room was pitch dark, the only light came from my alarm clock. I grabbed my bat from beside me when I saw the person advance closer.

"Put the bat down Hannah." Carlos. How did he get in here?

"Coley let me in, we have to go now, so we can beat the traffic." He told me when I rose from my bed.

"Okay." I was glad I showered the night before. I kicked Carlos out of my room so I could change. I looked at my clock, 4:00 AM?

"Why am I up so early?" I asked when I came out of my room.

"Because with no traffic it will take us about three and a half hours to get to San Diego. The boys were also sweet enough to book us breakfast by Shamoo's tank." Jess said grabbing her suitcase. Suitcase?

"Why do you have a suitcase?" I asked, looking around seeing that only me, Jess and Coley were in the apartment.

"James called us, after you went to bed and he said to bring some spare clothes and pajamas because we are staying at a hotel. They booked two rooms with two beds and a pull out couch. But, don't worry I already packed your suitcase." Coley said, picking up her purse.

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

"You even got my contact case?" I asked.

"Yes, I even got your glasses as well." Coley reassured me. Taking my hand and leading me out the door.

"Carlos, Hannah and Sammy in the back." James said when we got to the SUV, pushing down the second row of seats. I nodded and slowly got in, I tired and I needed some sleep before I could get back to my crazy self. When everybody was in, James Coley and Logan in the second row. Kendall and Jess (The responsible ones) up front, with Kendall driving. When we started to pull out of the Palm woods, I put my head against Carlos's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

**Carlos pov**

Right when we pulled out of the driveway, Hannah was out like a light. Her Head on my shoulder.

I looked around and saw that Sammy and Coley were asleep as well.

"So Logan how do you plan on asking Sam out?" Jess questioned looking back at him.

"Shh" Logan said blushing. He then started to look around frantically; to make sure that Sammy didn't wake up.

"Trust me she is a heavy sleeper. SAMMY!" Jess shouted. Sammy didn't stir but Hannah and Coley woke up.

"Oops, sorry guys. We are talking about how Logan is going to ask Sammy out." Jess said. Hannah's bleary eyes glared at Jess, but she didn't try to go back to sleep.

"OMG, HE IS GOING TO ASK HER OUT, IS HE GOING TO BE ROMANTIC OR..." Coley started to speak loud and talk very fast.

I looked over and saw that Hannah had snagged Sammy's coffee. Maybe I could have some too!

"Omg we are going to Sea World! Sea world! I am going to sea dolphins and fish and sharks and penguins and WHALES!" Hannah sang sipping some more of the coffee, and jumping up and down the best she could while being restricted by the seatbelt.

"Okay WHO gave Hannah coffee?" Jess said looking back at Hannah, who was dancing in her seat.

"She stole Sammy's," I said grabbing it from her and, taking a sip.

* * *

**Hannah POV**

"Maybe we should split them up." I heard Kendall suggest to Jess. Right now, Carlos and I were singing EVERY Disney song we could think of.

"The circle the circle of li-"

Kendall then decided to cut us off, "CARLOS why don't you count how many cars you see, in your head?" Kendall asked him. Carlos looked at me. I shook my head. We weren't falling for that.

"Under The Sea! Under the sea!" we started back up again. Jess and Kendall started to have a hushed conversation.

Soon, "_AND I WAS LIKE BABY! BABY BABY OOH_!" Started to blast out of the speakers. Still Sammy did not wake.

"TURN THIS BLASPHEMY OFF!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Do you promise that you will stop singing and you will be quiet for the rest of the trip?" Jess asked turning the music down.

I nodded my head up and down fast. Carlos saw what I was doing and copied.

**Three and a half hours later**

"FINALLY!" Carlos shouted. Yet Sammy did not stir.

"I got this" I assured, "Two plus two equals seven. Black and white make orange. If I have a fast car going slow and a slow car going fast, then how fast is the semi-fast slow car?"

"What?" Kendall asked from the front.

Jess filled him in, "Hannah wakes Sammy up by saying problems wrong. It gives Sammy such a big headache that, she has to wake up." My plan seems to have worked because; Sammy was up and looking around.

"LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Carlos shouted jumping over James. To get to the door. I followed his lead.

"You guys coming?" I said, standing next to Carlos.

"Yeah yeah we are coming." Jess affirmed, getting out. Carlos and I started to run towards the entrance, the coffee still wasn't out of our systems.

"Hold your horses!" Coley exclaimed, brushing her hair for the umpteenth time!

"But I am Hungry!" I whined. Sammy snorted. Ugh!

"Okay Okay we are going!" Jess said, holding Kendall's hand. They walked to the front and started to lead us around. Carlos and I were behind them. Coley and James were behind us and Logan and Sammy brought up the rear.

I grabbed Carlos's hand.

"WOW" I said. The entrance to sea world was beautiful.

"What" Carlos said, nudging me.

"It is just so beautiful." I said looking around, noticing all of the palm trees and gardens full of blooming flowers of every color.

"Not as beautiful as you." Carlos said.

"That was very cheesy!" I giggled.

"But it's true!" He defended himself. I shoved him and we ended up falling on to the grass.

"Guys will you get up!" Coley said.

"Why?" I reasoned back with her, while Carlos helped me up.

"BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE STARING!" She shouted, well now they are staring.

"Okays!" I said hopping up and down when we got closer and closer to Shamoo's tank.

We all tried to pay for our tickets and park passes but the boy's wouldn't let that happen, stupid cute boy band.

"Are you Kendall Knight?" A Man came up and asked.

"Why yes I am." He told the man.

"Good. I am Mark and if you come this way I will lead you to the VIP area." Mark said. I looked behind me and Coley mouthed 'VIP' to me. I shrugged.

But VIP sounded cool, we were VIP... Very Important Peoples! AWESOME!

I looked and saw that there was an area marked off by a red velvet rope. There was one big table with eight chairs. Next to the table was part of the big Tank, filled with Killer Whales. Not paying attention to Mark I ran up to the tank and started talking whale.

"Hhhiii mrrr. whalee." I moaned, hoping that Finding Nemo taught me something. The whale just swam a way. I pouted. But, then it came back with a baby. I decided to try again."Hweeellllooooo cuteeeee whhhallleee babbbbyyy"I spoke in whale again. The whale moaned back.

I laughed and looked behind me. Everybody was staring, including random strangers. I slowly walked back to the group.

"My bad" I said blushing.

Carlos hooked an arm around me and said," I thhhooouuughttt itt wasss cuuuttee." He told me in whale. I smiled. I think this relationship is going to work out very well.

* * *

**Sammy PoV**

Right after Hannah's whale escapade, we were seated. The table was a big square. Every couple got one side. Since Logan and I were the odd ones out, we had to sit next to each other. I hope he doesn't hear how loud my heart is beating.

"I'll have a double espresso," Hannah said to the server when she asked what we wanted to drink. I looked at Jess with wide eyes; she was supposed to keep Hannah away from anything caffeinated. The double espresso is like a ticking time bomb!

"I'll Have what she is having" Carlos said. Oh god, two ticking time bombs.

Before Jess or Kendall had a chance to stop them, the waitress walked away.

"Okay Hannah, you can have the espresso if you give me your purse for a second." Jess said. Oh good, Jess will take ALL the weapons.

"Umm, you don't need my purse." Hannah said. After a staring contest, Hannah sighed and handed over her purse. Jess took out a Swiss army knife, mace and Pepper spray, a small bebe gun and lastly a few darts.

"Wow, how is that even possible?" James proclaimed, his eyes popping out.

"Yeah what he said." Kendall said. Hannah just shrugged it off and started dejectedly at Jess, and she sighed when she saw Jess put that stuff away in her purse.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress came back with two orange juices two apple juices two coffees and two espressos. She also gave Hannah and Carlos some water.

"Chugging contest?" Hannah suggested to Carlos.

"I can't watch," I whispered to Logan.

"HA! I win!" Hannah shouted. I was to busy looking at Logan to Notice that, Hannah and Carlos had started their contest.

"That can not be safe." Coley said.

"I hope that I am not near them when they explode." James commented, knowing that Hannah and Carlos may explode with hyperactivity at any time.

"More like implode" Logan and I spoke simultaneously. The waitress came back with every type of food possible and we ALL dug in.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kendall asked when everyone was finished.

"Well can we go feed the dolphins?" Jess responded. I love dolphins, maybe Logan does too. Everyone agreed.

"I'll get the tip." Jess said, taking a twenty out of her purse. We would have gotten the whole bill but the boys already paid for it. Kendall tried to argue back.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME TIP THE WAITRESS!" Jess argued, taking charge.

"Yes ma'am." Kendall said letting it go.

"Off to the dolphins we go then." Coley exclaimed, taking Hold of James's hand. I looked at Logan and saw him smiling. Yes, today was going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hannah POV**

"Tra la la tra la la la ELMO'S WORLD!" I started out with, we were walking to see the dolphins and my friends were being boring.

"HE LOVES HIS CRAYONS AND GOLDFISH TOOOO!" Carlos joined in.

"But there is no one else Elmo loves more than youuu" We finished.

"And you thought they would be fine with a double espresso." Coley murmured to Jess. Jess sighed and looked at us again.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the group.

"I Heard that, you little sl-!" I started at Coley, but she cut me off.

"Well you-" Coley started

"_STOP!_ WE won't get any where with you two fighting!" Jess said breaking up the fight between Coley and I. I would have won anyways.

"Aye yo Kendalla!" Carlos shouted when everyone was quiet.

"Yes _Carlos_." Kendall answered.

"Remember that time in third grade when you-" Logan started to intervene. WHAT is it with people cutting other people off?

"Hey look guys we made it to rocky point reserve." Logan said pointing to the sign.I looked around and saw DOLPHINS. "Did you guys know that in the 90's" I started to zone out.

"CARLOS!" I whispered, and pointed. He smirked and nodded. We left Logan and the rest of the group. Logan was giving a 'Brief' History about sea world and by the looks of it; Sammy was the only one paying attention.

"Here!" I happily shoved the money into the guy's hand. In turn, he gave me a bucket of anchovies for the Dolphins! Carlos followed my lead but bought 6 buckets instead of one.

"Want to share?" He asked, smiling cheekily.

"Sure!" I said putting my bucket next to his six.

"I am going to name this dolphin Shelly and she is going to marry that dolphin whose name is Jerry." I said pointing to two dolphins. After giving the dolphins all of the anchovies, we saw that Logan had finished his speech and our friends were heading this way.

"OMG! WE HAVE TO TOUCH DEAD FISH!" Coley screeched, as the guy who sold anchovies held out a bucket toward her. She leaned away from the dead fish.

"I DID NOT SPEND ALL NIGHT WORKING ON MY HAIR IF I PLANNED FOR IT TO GET MESSED UP BY DEAD FISH AND WATER!" James argued as well. I knew Carlos and I should run now before Logan decides to give another brief history story, I pointed to the Sea otter exhibit and we fled.

"They are so cute!" I squealed, looking at the little otters playing gleefully in the water.

"OMG! YOU ARE CARLOS GARCIA!" Said a girl to my left. She looked like your typical valley girl. She had bleached blond hair, hazel eyes and a 'killer' body. **(a/n no offense to any valley girl)**

"Yep!" Carlos said smiling.

"I am like your number one fan!" She said handing him a piece of paper to sign.

"I don't get that a lot. James is usually the favo-" The girl cut him off with a kiss.

THAT LITTLE BITCH IS GOING DOWN! I felt the caffeine start to kick in, maybe it was adrenaline... but all I know is this girl is going to get it.

"You little piece of-" She said when I pulled her off Carlos. She must have had a very strong grip, because Carlos was struggling to get her off. I punched her; well more as she slapped me then I punched her in rebuttal. Then her friends came.

"You little BITCH!" One girl screamed at me!

"SHE JUST FOUND HER TRUE LOVE! SO LET HER BE!" Are they seriously that delusional? That is when they started to swarm around me. Fake blondes and brunettes started to rip off their earrings and roll up their sleeves.

_This was not going to end well._

**Jess POV**

"OMG!" Coley screeched pointing to Hannah getting her but kicked by a bunch of valley girls.

"Okay Sammy, How much trouble would we get in if..." I didn't finish the sentence.

"Okay the deal is, Killing is basically a life sentence, beating up we may be able to call self defense, knocking them un-conscious is basically like a week in juvey." She listed stats off the top of her head.

"Okay girls you heard her! We can beat them up, but they have to stay conscious!" I said, starting to move closer to the fight.

"I don't understand what she is fighting for. I mean Kendall is hotter and I bet I could bag him easy." I heard one of the girls say. Oh, that little tramp is going down. We all dived in. I punched while one kicked; it was a mess of flying limbs. It seems though, that we were out numbered 4 to 6. Dang. I put my two fingers in my mouth and whistled. That stopped the girls, looking around to see what that noise was. That gave us a enough of a chance to push them into the sea otter tank.

"Run!" I screamed, but it was too late. Stupid Sea World Security.

"BUT I'M TOO _PRETTY_ FOR SEA WORLD JAIL!" Coley said trying to get away from them. Hannah was trying with all her heart to get away from them.

"Don't worry we will get you out!" I heard Kendall shout. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 10:24. Who on earth gets in super trouble at 10:24 AM? We do.

We were dragged, roughly I might add to a little cell, and security area and we were put in one of the cells.

"Okay sugar Lips tell mama what's wrong." Coley said to Sammy.

"Well you guys have boyfriends to fight for, like in the bitch fight Jess you were all over that tramp because she dissed Kendall. I wish I could fight for a boy like that, but Logan hasn't even asked me out yet." Sammy said spilling her guts.

"It's okay Sam I have a feeling about this one, I mea-" She stopped mid sentence and looked straight ahead. Of course, our boyfriends would have done something stupid. They were placed in our cell dripping wet.

'What are you guys doing here?" I asked in amusement and shock.

"Well, we were going to go swimming with the fishes, to distract all the security. Logan was supposed come rescue you guys while we were helped out of the pool." Kendall said, grinning at his plan.

"Umm, who would have saved you guys?" I asked.

"We really didn't think that through." Carlos replied.

"My hair is now ruined." James said. I then blocked them out. Really guys?

"Hannah what are you doing" I said not paying attention to what Coley had to say to the Boys. She was in a corner hiding something.

"I may have kept a few things from you." She told me. Oh goodness. I saw she had bobby pins, another knife and flarey. I worry about that girl sometimes. "I also stole all of our phones back." She said handing every one of us our phones back. "I also may have gotten this." pulling out a walkie-talkie.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked. She laughed and looked at a book. The title was Codes and regulations of sea world.

"THERE IS A 45-90 ER DELTA" She said in her man voice over the talkie. "WE NEED ALL SECURITY ON DECK!" She exclaimed. Everyone in our security area ran out.

"What did you tell them?" Logan asked.

"I told them there were three boys swimming with the killer whales, wearing sombreros and tube tops." She said, picking the lock. The door slowly creaked open.

"Freedom!" Coley screeched grabbing James and leading him to the closest bathroom.

I leaned against Kendall," Today is going to be a long day." I said to him. He nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah pOv**

Hannah:1 Sea world security:0

Ha!

"We should probably get in line for the sea lion show" Kendall suggested and we all nodded in agreement. As we were walking there i saw a sing that said 'Lights Camera imagination a sesame street production'.

Logan then began another one of his 'fasinating stories'

"Carlos" I said pointing to the sign. We then, ran a way from our friends.

Carlos paid for our tickets. Apparently this is a 4-D film, and by the looks of it we get water spilled on us.

"Sweet!" We said at the same time, looking around for some good seats.

We did end up finding the perfect seats, the lights dimmed and the show began.

**Coley pov**

Where did they go.

Stupid Logan and his stories.

"Where did they go?" I asked and immediately, everyone knew who I was talking about.

Sammy then pointed to a sign.

A sesame street film, would Hannah want to see that? Of course she would.

"Sams you are a genius." I exclaimed.

"That's what they call me!" She said perking up.

James slung an arm around me.

"Should we wait for them?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I heard the movie was really short" Logan said. They have been missing for a half an hour so, they should be out any minute.

I looked over to my left and saw them come out of the theater. They were wet, hair blown in funny directions and they both sported huge grins.

"Hannah Banana, no no, Hannah Bobanna" Carlos was thinking of nicknames?

"Carlos smarlos." Hannah replied.

"Hannah!" We shouted, getting their attention.

"You guys done?" I asked.

Before they could answer I pulled my Extra comb and make up and fixed Hannah.

"Wait-" Before Hannah could run away, I made her pretty again.

"You have a gift." James whispered in my ear. That boy new how to make me melt!

"Okay, Logan and Sammy here is $50, why don't you buy lunch while we get seats." Kendall said, giving them money.

"Cool" Logan said and they left. I didn't really think about, but I guess I am hungry.

"Thanks for lunch Kendall, I am really Hungry." I said.

"Umm, Coley we kind of are ditching them right now. I promise I will get you lunch once we find a hiding spot." James told me. I pouted, I was starving!

**Logan POV**

Kendall said the code word seats... that must mean that, it was time. But I am not ready!

"So, do you know what Coley wants?" I asked Sammy. She looked so pretty.

"No, should we go back and ask?" She said taking my hand and walking us away from the food court.

"Yeah..." I said leading the way. surprise surprise we could not find them any where.

"Where could they have gone?" Sammy questioned.

We sat on a bench.

"Sammy, I really like you and I hope I am not moving to fast, will you go out with me?" I asked, and time froze.

"JUST SAY YES! WE ARE STARVING!" I heard Hannah yelling the background.

Sammy smirked,"Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?" I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Then, yes." She said and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"YAY!" Hannah yelled, when I looked over I thought she was cheering us on. She wasn't, Carlos got her a corn dog.

"Ready for lunch?" Carlos asked, we nodded and went back to the food court.

"I will have one chili cheese dog, and EXTRA large root beer, Do you have mash potatoes? Cause I would love me some taters! Ohhh is that a giant pretzel." Hannah was ordering first, and by the looks of it, it would be a while.

"Are you happy?" I asked sammy who was smiling down at her phone.

"Yes!" She said. Good because I was too.

**Hannah Pov**

I walked away with thirty bucks of food and a LARGE root beer.

"You can eat all of that?" Carlos asked me, sitting down with a similar amount of food.

"YES SIR! I need to kepp my energy levels high" I told him grabbing the Taters.

Everyone else sat down with a regular serving of food.

"WE have to go to, Sesame street bay of play." I suggested to the group, looking over the map.

"How about we don't, but we say we did." Sammy and Logan said at the same time. Insert eye roll.

"Later" Jess promised me.

"SWEET!" I said, doing a little dance on the bench.

'The show starts in 20 minutes, we have to be there by in five minutes to get a seat." Kendall said looking at his watch.

"Coolio." I sang, throwing away my trash. I did eat everything.

But before we could go on our way we were stopped.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be back in with the security?" A security officer said.

"RUN!" Sammy yelled, and we split into twos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hannah pOv**

Me and Carlos made quick with our disguises.

I put on a hat and some sunglasses.

Carlos put on a moustache, hat and sun glasses.

"We LOOK like we belong in a home." I told Carlos as we walked out of the gift shop.

But before he could reply we heard.

"I YET AGAIN, AM TO PRETTY TO GO TO JAIL!" We heard coley yell from the whale exhibit.

James was behind her,struggling to break free form two security guards.

"Carlos text to see who hasn't been caught." I told him.

"IT IS A TRAP!" Coley yelled, from across the lot.

What?

three minutes later we got a reply.

"Kendall, Logan, Coley , Sammy, Jess, and James texted me that they were all meeting by the whale exhibit?" He said confused.

"That's what coley meant about a trap!" I told him.

"I got a plan,but we will need a lot of espresso!" I said grabbing his hand.

**COLEY PoV**

The guards took our cell phones, and my hairbrush. James luckily let me borrow his lucky comb, so we are all good.

"Maybe if I contemplate the trajectory of the-" Loan started.

"English,please!" Kendall said.

"I got nothing." He said.

"Lady please let us go!" Jess said.

Then she went into a rant about how some dumb girls... blah! I really need to re-do my make-up!

"Raccoon or Zebra?" I turned and asked James.

"Um, neither?" He said back back as a question.

" I was wondering if I looked like a raccoon or zebra, with my makeup looking like this."I said.

"Still neither, you are gorgeous!" He told me.

"Right, and Hannah isn't a lethal weapon." I said sarcastically.

"You know what, I probably would have done the same thing in your predicament. I will let you guys go, plus some VIP tickets to Shamu's show." This nice security lady said. I looked up and saw that all the guards had huddled near out cage to hear our story.

"Here is some for your friends who are still out there" She said handing Jess two extra passes.

"Okay, I need a makeover fast!" I said when I could finally look in my mirror.

Jess dragged me to the bathroom.

**Hannah Pov **

34 wacky noodles, 78 rubber ducks and 3 espressos later, we were set for our master plan!

"PUT THE NOODLES DOWN AND STEP AWAY FROM THE DUCKS!" Jess shouted from across the lot.

Jess?

"Yeah, Yeah we are saved and we can Finally go to Shamus's show, VIP style." She said handing Carlos and I our tickets.

"Schveet!" I said looking down at the ticket, until it was ripped out of my hand.

"Maybe I should hold on to this until we get there.'" Jess said holding both of our tickets.

I nodded she was right.

I did have three espressos, in the last 10 minutes.

We walked to the viewing platform, and took our seats.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN TO OUR SHAMU-A-PALOOZA" The announcer said, getting everybody ready.

I was excited and ready to go!

**Jess VOP**

Who ever said that Hannah and Killer whales mixed, was wrong.

She tried twice to jump and see the whaleys.

Got up seven times to go the bathroom, it was only a thirty minute show! Whatever she was doing completely confused me.

"I really have to go potty." Hannah said, standing up.

I pulled her back down.

"No you don't." I told her holding her down.

"But I really ha-" I cut her off.

"I really have to go this time, I know you told me that the last 6 times." I said. The show was almost over, one more flip and we would be done!

"Thank you ladies and gentleman, enjoy your day at Sea World San Diego" The announcer said. Thank you!

All we have left to do is ride the rides and go to That seaseme street thing that Hannah wanted to go to.

"Okay what ride should we do first?" I asked. We agreed on ship wreck rapids.

When we got on that ride I found out what Hannah did when she went the bathroom, she got more coffee.

This was going to be a fun ide, yeah not so much.

we started off the ride easy until, Hannah got the idea of rocking the raft.

"OH YEAH! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT! COME ON! MY MOM'S WASHING MACHINE HAS A BETTER SPIN CYCLE THEN THIS." She shouted rocking the boat back and forth, That is when Carlos caught on.

"Never again am I going on a ride with these two!" I said getting out of the ride, sopping wet.

"Yep!" Coley said in agreement, trying to fix her hair.

"What ride are we doing next?" I asked Sammy the planner.

"Follow me, the rest of the rides are this way" Kendall said and we were off.


	8. Chapter 13

**A/N I did delete Joe, I decided to do another story where Jess is dating an Abusive Joe and Kendall saves the day. There will be a lot of Jealous Kendall in the next chapter...**

**Hannah's Pov**

After all the fun rides, the boys wanted to be 'romantic' and set up a nice ride on the bay side sky-ride. But they thought they could be romantic in the same trolley. So all eight of us were stuffed into one sky-ride box.

"Ugh! Hannah stop pulling my hair." Coley said, I am not touching your hair?

"Sorry" Logan blushed.

"Why didn't you get tickets for the sky tower?" Jess asked, squished in between Kendall and the door.

"I don't know? James did most of the planning." He told us, staring at James.

"I thought they were roomy cars with lots of space and that we each could get a corner. And now all the sky tower tickets are sold out." He said brushing hair with the lucky comb.

"We STILL have to go to sesame bay of play!" I reminded everyone jumping up and down.

inevitably shaking the car.

"Stop!" Coley said, I looked and saw that she had eyeliner all around her face, that is what you get for putting makeup on in a crowded car.

"Somebody looks like they just walked out of a horror film" I told her, not concealing my smirk.

Coley wasted no time, and pulled out a mirror.

"GET ME OFF THIS STUPID THING!" Coley shouted.

Thankfully the ride stopped.

While Coley and James went to fix up coley, again Jess and everyone else went to Sesame bay of play.

After getting autographs and riding all the rides I saw that Santa was here. Carlos nodded and we ran to get in line. My friends sighed and decided to ride the rides once more.

"YOU WEIRD KID WITH THE FRO, HURRY UP! I WANT TO SIT ON SANTA'S LAP!" I yelled. Yes the one and only Santa was here and this kid was hogging up his free time. Jerk.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU OLD LADY! I AM ASKING HIM FOR A NEW TRANSFORMER!" He yelled back.

" YOU WANT TO GO!" I yelled back.

"Yes!" He said getting off Santa's lap.

Then He lunged.

"SECURITY!" Santa called. I thought he loved me? Well some one is getting skim milk this year.

"Kid is this lady bothering you?" Security asked.

Then the kid started fake water works.

"Ye-s-s-s, s-he threatened me and t-old me th-at San-ta would ki-l-l me i-f I d-id-n't get off his lap."

OH COME ON! WHO WOULD BELIEVE THIS BOLOGNA HEAD?

"OH I am so sorry, I will make the mean girl leave."

I was about to protest.

"Miss I am going to ask you to leave, and not come back to sea world San Diego for at least a month, You need to cool off." He said escorting me out.

"RATS!" I said. Now I was out in the parking lot alone. Carlos was following behind, but he wasn't anymore.

I sat on the curb and waited.

"Lookey what we have here!" I heard, Coley was next to me.

"Yeah, yeah, that kid is MOST DEFINITELY on the naughty list." I said.

"We are all by the car waiting for you." She told me standing up, I followed in pursuit.

"Hannah!" Carlos said hugging me.

"I still can't believe you got kicked out of Sea world." Sammy said.

"What about your walmart incident?" I asked her.

"What Walmart incident?" Logan inquired, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing, It was nothing." She said blushing a bit.

"OKAY FOLKS BUCKLE UP!" Carlos shouted and pointed to the exits.

We finally reached the hotel after 15 minutes.

"Okay room assignments?" Kendall asked.

"I think we should do girls in one and boys in one, or at least make sure these two nut bags are not in the same room." Jess said pointing to me and Carlos.

"What eva, gurrlll." I said.

"Okay boy girl rooms it is." Kendall said, and we all raced to the elevator.

We took the first room and the boys took the one next to ours.

It was 5:00 so us girls decided to play truth or dare until 6:00, then we were to meet the boys at the pool.

"Hannah truth or dare?" Coley asked me.

"Dare!" I said. Oh goody.

"Here is Nick Labonki's phone number, Call him and ask him if he needs his underwear removed." Coley said.

"But he is the coolest dude in school!' Sammy said.

"HELLO? We are DATING BTR! I think they may be a bit cooler than Nick." Coley pointed out.

"Shh" I said and I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"HI THERE! WHAT time would you like to have your underwear removal surgery with ?"

"Underwear removal surgery?"

"Yes sir! you are Nick Labonki?"

"Yes?"

"Well your surgery is at-" Click.

He hung up. of course now it is Jess's turn since we were going clockwise.

"Jess truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth" She said

"What is your best physical feature?" I asked.

"My brain?" She said it more as a question, Okay next!

"Coley truth or Dare?"

But before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 14

Jess POV  
We were all racing around looking for our bathing suits. The boys decided to come early.

"Pink?" I questioned holding a bathing suit up.

"MINE!" Coley yelled and grabbed the bikini.

But when she came out she saw Hannah.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" She asked a look of terror in her eyes.

"A bathing suit?" Hannah said.

"BUT HANNAH! YOU are dating a member of the greatest boy band in the history of the world. You have to wear a hotter bathing suit!" She threw Hannah a bikini.

"fine." Hannah said waiting.

"I just gave it to you?" Coley said looking at the bright blue fabric in Hannah's hand.

Coley glared, when Hannah tried to Delcine,so Hannah just ran in the bathroom to change.  
When she finally came out, I went in.

"So James, is that your real hair color?" I heard Hannah asked when I came out.

"Does it matter?" He no, If I knew where this was going then-

"Because Coley wanted to dye her hair the same color as yours last year and we couldn't seem to find it?" Coley was now blushing.

"OKAY POOL TIME!" Carlos said, running into our room with pool noodles. He stopped short when he saw Hannah .

"Pretty." He managed to squeak out, gaping.

Hannah hadn't put anything over herself so she was just in her bikini. The rest off us had a sundress on.

"And you wanted your one piece." I heard Coley whispered to Hannah.  
Hannah blushed.

"Okay let's get the show on the moon bounce people." Hannah said.

"What" Kendall asked.

"Why have the show on a road when you can have one on a moon bounce?" I asked grabbing my towel.

"Good point" He said, nodding approvingly.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Hannah screamed, running to the pool with Carlos behind her.  
Coley set up a table and 8 chairs for us to sit in. The pool was indoor so all you could here was Hannah and Carlos talking.

"Okay I will be Coley and You will be James."Hannah said, what are they doing?

"Like I like the color blue but not the color navy. James Diamond is Hot and I want to eat him up. Also I think I am a princess." Oh Hannah why? She is playing the let's get Coley mad game.

"Like where is my blowdryer, these hair folicules will not burn them selves. My Lucky comb is missing, Oh girls!" Carlos said, pretending to be James.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"James and Coley said at the same time.

Carlos and Hannah did as they were told and jumped into the pool.

Sammy and Logan followed in pursuit.

Now it is Coley and James, who were looking at a pop tiger.

"Hi" I looked over to the man who talked. He was blond and about an 3 inches shorter than Kendall and about 32 years of age.

"Hi?" I said and looked over to where Kendall should have been, but he was in the pool.

HELP! I shouted in my mind, this guy was seriously creeping me out.

"Do you want to come with me back to my hotel room?" He asked, standing awkwardly.

"No" I looked over in hopes that Coley or James would see this, but they were also in the pool.

"You are going to come with me!" He shouted, and finally Hannah looked over and caught wind of the situation.

**Hannah POV**

"Oh yeah!" I said, Logan, Sammy, Carlos and I were playing chicken in the pool as three of our friends laughed on watching.  
Jess is still at the table.

"WE WIN!" I said jumping off of Carlos's shoulders.

"Diving contest?" James questioned.

I was at the edge of the pool, standing in the kiddie end, and before James could get up I heard,"YOU ARE GOING TO COME WITH ME." My friends looked unfazed.

They probably didn't hear it I swam over to them quickly.

"GUYS WE HAVE A SITUATION! NO JAMES I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR ABS!" I said before james could enterupt me, Carlos and Kendall smirked.

"Kendall look!" I pulled him over to the kitty end just in time to see this guy grab Jess.

I have never seen anybody run that fast in my life.  
James Logan and Carlos followed after him. I of course had to get into the action.

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kendall shouted, getting closer to Jess.

"Whys should I kid?" He said pushing Jess away, and looking at me. Stupid Coley and Her Bikini.

"I will leave her be, if I can have her" He said pointing to me.

Carlos did not like that one bit.

"YOU JERK FACE!" Jess yelled,slapping him. Jess no!  
But before he could lay a hand on her, Kendall and Carlos lunged, James and Logan went to get the others.

"YOU SICKO!" Kendall said kicking him in the gut.

"GOING AFTER GIRLS HALF YOUR AGE!" Carlos responded with a punch.

"REMEMBER TO KEEP HIM CONSCIOUS!" I told them and they stopped th beatings.

"Security is on their way." James said coming over to both of us.

"Can we go upstairs now?" Coley asked in a small voice, she must have been a little freaked out.  
We all agreed and headed upstairs.

The boys had a huddle in the corner of the elevator, me feeling left out I made my own huddle.

"Why are we in a huddle?" Sammy asked.

"I felt left out so I thought we should do a huddle." I explained.

"Hi!" I said when everyone was quiet in our huddle.

"Break!" The boys said and came back over to us, but its not like they had to go far, we were in an elevator for pete's sake!

"We feels that it's in your best interest if we 2 couples stay in each room." Kendall said.  
The boys nodded in agreement.

"We could stay on the couch, if you guys want." James added

"Deal!" Jess said, I knew she was freaking out and having Kendall in the room would help her out. Look who is talking all smarty now! I could be the new Sammy!

"Sams, Hannah, Logan,Carlos in one room and us in the other." Jess said

"I WILL NOT PART WITH MY SET UP IN THE BATHROOM SO HANNAH AND SAM PACK UP YOUR STUFF AND MOVE TO THE GUYS ROOM." Coley shouted as we walked through the door.  
I grabbed all my stuff and met Carlos in his room.

"Hey Carlos, do you know what I think we should do tonight" I asked him.

"Prank war?" He said.

I nodded, tonight was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 15

**Hannah POV**

Finally! I thought Sammy would never get to sleep!

"Ready?" Carlos said, holding a bag of goodies.

This was going to be sweet.

"Yeah!" I said, I almost yelled but I remembered that I might wake Logan up, Sammy could sleep through an apocolypse.

My silly friends forgot to take back the room key. I slid it in and got ready for the fun to begin.

"It looks to me like the girls and boys are sharing the beds. Kendall and Jess. James and Coley.

First I ran over to Coley and put deodorant under her nose.**(Okay supposedly if you put deodorant under someone's nose while they are asleep and ask them questions they will respond.)**

"Coley what is your favorite color?"

"PINK"

"Do you like James Diamond?"

"Yes, have you seen those abs. Don't get me started on that hair."

"Did you break Momma Carol's lamp in 1st grade and blame it on Hannah?"

"Yes." Thank god I brought a recorder.

"Do Bananas freak you out."

"Yes, they are yellow and weird!"

Next is to put baby powder all over her face and then give her a fake moustache.  
My work here is done!

Next is James...

"You have the tooth paste?" I asked Carlos.

He nodded.

"Sweet!" I whispered and we each put toothpaste in James's ear, so when he wakes up he will try to take out the tooth paste, but he will put it more into his ear.

"Carlos what should we do about Kendall?" I whispered looking into the bag.

He grabbed some glue and make up?

"We will put makeup ALL over his body, then we will glue his hands to his pillow and his feet to his blanket." Carlos whispered pulling me over to Kendall.  
I put lipstick everywhere on his body... almost everywhere. Then I put on eyeliner and makeup. When I looked over I saw Carlos finished his glue job.

"I now what to do to Jess." I said grabbing some rope and a permanent marker.  
I gave Carlos the marker, and he started to draw one Jess's face, I grabbed the rope and Tied up he legs and arms.

"Done" We whispered at the same time and bolted out of there.

"Where did you get all of the stuff anyways?" I asked him as we walked to our room.

"I thought you may like pranking, so I brought some stuff just in case." I smiled, he was perfect!

We quickly went to sleep and we waited until morning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Is what I heard first thing in the morning and I ran into their room.  
It looked to me like Coley woke up first, looked at her face, screamed... then woke everyone else up.

James was trying to get the toothpaste out o his ear.

Jess was trying to get untied.

Kendall was trying to get Jess untied, and was not succeeding because he was glues to his pillow.

Coley was furiously scrubbing her face.

"Hi Guy!" I said as cheerfully as possible.

Then I saw that Look in Coley's eyes.

"GET HER!" She yelled.

"Here is where we run!" I said grabbing Carlos and running to the elevator.

"How long do we have?" Carlos asked, Gripping my hand.

"Well, Jess,Coley and James are probably in the next elevator. Kendall is probably being helped by Logan and Sammy." I said

Then I looked across the hotel. The hotel only had glass elevators and I saw the one across from us just started to go down and Coley James and Jess were glaring murderously at us.

"Look" I said to Carlos, pointing across, to the next elevator.

He nodded and bolted us out of there, as soon as the elevator stopped.

"TAXI!" I said and a yellow car pulled up.

"Where do you kids want to go?" said the cab driver.

"Um the closest mall!" I said looking at our clothes.

"Why are we going to the mall?"

"Do you want to go to the San Diego Zoo, In Pajamas?"

"No?" He answered back.

"Alrighty then, off to the mall we go!


	11. Chapter 16

**Coley POV**

THEY LEFT THE HOTEL!

"Did you try their cell phones?" I asked the group, Sammy,Jess and James.

"Logan answered when I called Carlos." James said.

"Yeah, When I called Hannah's mine went to voice mail." Sammy said.

"I think that Carlos's didn't bring his phone,and Hannah brought her and shut it off." Jess said.

"Look" Sammy said and pointed to the elevator.

It was Logan and Kendall.

"Any sign of them?" Kendall asked. Going to stand next to Jess.

"Nope." I answered back.

This is really useless, I mean with Hannah, she could be in Ohio. But when she does come back, SHE IS IN BIGGGG TROUBLE!

"Sammy are you sure you don't have any guesses?" Jess asked, knowing that Sammy knew a lot about Hannah.

"Well she would probably stay inn the city and go some where fun." She paused for a while. "I HAVE GOT IT! Hannah LOVES ANIMALS!" Sammy said.

"THE ZOO!" Jess aid enthusiastically.

"Let's all get ready and then we can meet down in the Lobby." Jess said, pulling me and Sammy to the elevator.

**Hannah POv**

"So you remembered your wallet but not your phone?" I asked Carlos.

"No, I meant to leave my phone. I swear that Kendall or Logan put a tracker in it." He told me, Good point.

"I will be in this store, I will meet you back in this spot in a half an hour." I told him.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked to another store.

A half an hour later I have bought an outfit for today, some shoes, a Pokemon hat and some sunglasses.

So I decided to go out a wait for Carlos's, he should be done by now.

When I walked out of the store I saw that Carlos had 10 shopping bags with him and had changed his clothes.

"What-" I didn't finish my sentence.

"THEY WERE ON SALE!" He said happily.

*Face Palm*

"Okay you ready?" I asked him.

He nodded and we went down the escalators, to the front of the mall.

"Wanna race?" I asked as we got off the escalators.

"Yep!" He said.

"ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO!" I said and we raced to the front entrance, I would have won too. But I tripped over some people.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"SORRY!" I said, coming in last.

"TAXI!" I called.

A Bright blue taxi pulled up.

"Take us to the zoo!"I said.

"I feel a song coming on!" Carlos said.

I knew wheat he meant.

"Where are we going?"

'Where are we going?"

"We are gong to the ZOO!" I sang.

AT THE ZOO

"Look at the giraffe! I think we should name one James!" I told Carlos pointing.

"Yeah and we can name the one over there by the water Coley!" He said.

"Ohh let's go see the lions!" I told him, dragging him along to the lions.

"We should name that one Carlos and that one Hannah." He said pointing to the male and female lion.

"Yep!" I said agreeing with him.

"HANNAH ANN MCDONALD GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Jess yelled.

"CARLOS ROBERTO GARCIA GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chorused Kendall.

"Do we have any plan of escape?" I asked.

Carlos looked around and saw that we were cornered by Jess,Kendall, James,Logan , Sammy and Coley.

"Nope." He said.

"If this is our last good-bye, I want you to have my Pokemon hat." I told him.

"And if I die I want you to have my helmet."

"You are so sweet!"

"No you are sweeter."

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Coley yelled.

Then I was picked up.

I was slung over Kendall's shoulder while Jess laughed maniacally, I looked to my right and I saw that Carlos was over James's shoulder.

"Okay! Hannah goes in the back in the right corner and Carlos goes in the second row, left corner." Sammy said spitting out directions as we got to the car.

"But we didn't finish seeing the animals!" I whined.

"We can do that another day." Carlos promised me.

"I will miss you" I said as I was slung over to the backseat, where Logan jumped in after.

No I was stuck in a corner next to Logan. Carlos was stuck next to James, so we had no chance to talk to each other.

"I AM GOING TO THROW AWAY ALL OF YOUR MAKEUP COLEY! I WILL BURN ALL OF YOUR MATH BOOKS SAMMY! JESS I WILL SET FIRE TO YOUR SECRET KENDALL SHRINE AT HOME!" I screamed empty death threats.

"You have a shrine to me." Kendall asked.

Jess blushed awkwardly.

"Maybe." The whole car started to crack up.

"What about Coleys shrine to James! It took up half her room! Or Sammy's book o' Logan!" Jess stammered through her embarrassment.

"What about Hannah?" Kendall asked. I blushed, my friends weren't allowed in my closet for a reason.

"I really don't know.' Sammy said, looking back at me.

"You guys stink you know that!" I said.

"We will be at the palm woods shortly." Jess assured me.

I nodded and decided to take a nap.


	12. Chapter 17

**Hannah Pov**

"If you guys promise, that you will not get into any more shenanigans again we will let you go." Jess said. Looking directly at Carlos and me.

"We promise" Carlos and I chorused.

"Okay, Kendall, James let them go." Jess aid and I was finally out of Kendall's death grip.

"K, THANKS BYE!" We said at the same time running toward or safe heaven, the pool.

Luckily we were wearing bathing suites.

"Cannon Ball!" I screamed running and jumping in. Getting everybody by the pool side wet.

"UM EXCUSE ME!" Said a blonde girl, with two others next to her.

"What?" I asked, stepping out of the pool. The one with curly hair replied.

"We are the Jennifer's and, we are the coolest girls around here. Rule one is NEVER to get us wet and rule TWO is TO NEVER MESS WITH OUR GUYS!"

"Who are your guys? " I asked. Looking around, not seeing any boys around them.

"Big Time Rush!" The brunette one said.

"Wait what!" I screamed.

"You heard us! So get away form our guys you little pale freak!" They said together and walked off.

"Carlos swam up to the edge," Is everything cool?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will be right back; I have to go get something from my apartment." I said, and stormed out of the pool, I knew this meant war.

But in the background you could here, "Look something SHINY!"

**Coley pov**

"**What!" Nobody and I mean nobody messes with my girls and my boyfriend.**

"**They said that our guys were theirs and that we were pale freaks." PALE FREAKS! Well sorry if I don't want melanoma! I use self tanner, and I look like a sun kissed goddess FYI!**

"**Oh they are going down!" Jess said, and then continued, "SAMMY IDEAS!"**

'**We could do the typical trash the apartment; we could give them horrible spray tans?" Sammy said, confused what to do in this situation.**

"**I8 SAY THAT WE SHOULD TRASH THEIR APARTMENT, PUT Dye IN THEIR SHAMPOO AND BODY WASH! THEN WHEN THEY TRY TO RETALIATE WE COME BACK WITH MORE FORCE!" Hannah said jumping on top of the table.**

"**I kind of like that Idea." Sammy said speaking up. I agree as well.**

"**Me too." I said.**

"**We strike at dawn!" Jess said, jumping up from her position on the couch.**

"**I need a mo" I said, my phone was vibrating. I stood up and walked to my room.**

"**Hello you've got Coley!" I said into my phone.**

"**Hello gorgeous." James… sighs.**

"**Oh, hey James what's up?" Good Coley sound cool. James probably does not was a spazzy girlfriend.**

"**Do you guys want o go out tonight. Logan is a little shy on the first date, so we though we could help him by going on a group date. We are going to take you on a tour of Hollywood." He told me, his voice smooth and silky. **

"**Yeah, that should be cool." I said in a 'seductive voice'.**

"**Cool. Is something wrong with your voice? It sounded kind of raspy." He asked. Scratch seductive voice off my hotness list.**

"**I am fine, just a little tickle." I said trying to revive my ego.**

"**Pick you up at see you at seven, and wear comfortably clothes. We will be walking." He told me.**

"**Bye bye"**

"**Later" And with that we hung up.**

"**OKAY GUYS. WE HAVE TO PUT THE PLANNING ON HOLD! WE ARE GOING OUT TONIGHT!" Hannah bolted out of the room.**


	13. Chapter 18

Hannah Pov

Thank you BTR and your being on time. Coley was on a rampage looking for everything and, the boys decided to come thirty minutes early.

"WHAT!" she screamed when I told her. She pushed me out, as I was the only one ready.

"HA! I knew you said SEVEN!" Kendall pointed out seeing Sammy, Jess and Coley run back into Coley's room.

"My bad!" James said. Then Jess was pushed out of the room, looking spiffy!

"Hey!" She yelled as the door shut. Then she looked at the guys.

"Hello!" She said as she saw Kendall was looking right her.

"Two down and two to go!" James said, and then Sammy was pushed out.

"Thanks a lot Coley! You put Heels on ME! James said CASUAL! Then you MAKEUP ON ME! I am taking off the HEELS right now." Sammy said as the door shut in her face.

Now we have to wait for Coley! God this will take forever.

"I AM READY!" She sang, walking out!

"Finally!" Carlos and I said at the same time.

"JINX!" I said.

Then Carlos looked around, waiting for someone to say his name.

"Okay let's go!" James said grabbing Coley's hand and walking out the door.

"PEACE!" Jess said following. Carlos grabbed my hand and walked out. Poor loagie was waiting for Sammy to find some shoes.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world" I started as we walked along the street.

"Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Coley sang next.

"You can brush my hair and take me any where!" Logan finished. Logan?

"Dude?" Kendall said raising an eyebrow. By now we had stopped in the middle of a street. Sammy let go of his hand and gave him a questioning gaze.

"What? The song is catchy!" He said and blushed.

"Whatevs… are we going to that under 21 clubs" Coley asked James.

"Yeah, tomorrow we are taking you guys to the strip, but we thought tonight you would enjoy dancing. That's why we wanted comfortable clothing. Something to Dance in!" James said.

"HEY I could have dance in HEELS and look much CUTER!" Coley stated.

"You look fabulous, and your voice seems better." James said. Coley blushed. Voice?

"Voice?" Sammy exclaimed.

"Yeah, she sounded a little off on the phone yesterday." James said, now we were out front of the club and Coley was tomato red.

"Can we just get over the voice thing and head on into the club?" Kendall said, seeing how red Coley was.

"Yes, let's!" Jess said grabbing Kendall's hand and walking in.

This club was off the sizzle. I mean the music was loud and the bar was full of MOUNTAIN DEW!

"We are gonna get more drinks!" I said yelling over the loud music. All the boys nodded.

"Can I have a mountain dew with and extra two scoops of sugar?" I said to the soda dude.

Jess was next to me ordering a coke.

"Hey babes, are you four looking for a party?" A dude said standing next to 3 of his friends. I don't know how they managed to get into the club. They were obviously over 21 and REEKED of alcohol.

"No Thank YOU!" Jess aid, speaking up.

"Yeah, you can just like leave us alone." Coley said.

"We have SUPER strong boyfriends that would be willing to beat you up." Sammy added.

"AND I HAD 4 MOUNTAIN DEWS!" I said, wanting to add something into our conversation.

"We see no girlfriends, so let's go." Each of them grabbing an arm.

That tears it!

I bit the guy who grabbed me.

"Oh so you like it rough?" Ummmm no.

I looked around, not seeing any boyfriends of our in sight.

But then I heard.

'I would like a water, I already had too much sugar and that's not good for my Kidneys" LOGAN!

"LOGAN!" We screamed all at once. He looked toward us and saw four huge drunk guys trying to drag us out.

His eyes went wide.

I then saw him make a hand signal and the rest of the boys came into view.

And I thought Kendall was the only one with a look of terror, James looked like he was about to go on a rampage and Carlos looked like he was going to start a fight. L ogan, still had his eyes wide and Kendall looked as he did the other night into the hotel times ten.

"You guys will let go of OUR girlfriends and LEAVE this club." Kendall said.

"You and what army?" the leader said.

"Me and My hockey boys will." Kendall said pointing to the other guys.

"Okay let's settle this outside." One of the others said.

"LET'S" James said speaking up.

They then let us go and started to walk outside.

"GUYS COME ON!' I said grabbing them. Luckily I brought my maze and my knife, not that I was gonna use it….. Maybe.

The boys were waiting outside for us.

"We love you guys." I said, speaking for the group.

"YEAH SO KICK THEIR ASSES!" Sammy added in, maybe we should take her off the mountain dew…..

Then the boys walked forward and punches were thrown.

Logan got knocked out first, then James. The girls rushed to their sides. It looked like they needed back up. Okay, someone needed to take charge and by the looks of it none of the girls were up for it and Carlos and Kendall were busy.

"OKAY! Sammy calls the cops! We can use self defense for the boys fighting. We just need it to end! SOMEONE get me a mountain Dew! I will need a lot of sugar!" I said. Sammy and Jess went to call and went to get me a drink. Carlos looks like he was starting to sway.

Here comes HANNAH!

I grabbed my mace and started to spray the guys. Then I grabbed the smallest dude and kneed him, where he would not like to be kneed. Carlos was about to do the same but the biggest guy there grabbed him and punched him out.

"KENDALL!" I yelled and made a hand motion to mimic me. I sprayed my mace again and then kneed the second smallest. Kendall then did that to the biggest guy there.

Then the cops came.

"Well done miss! We have been trying to catch these creeps. We will let you guys off with a warning." He said to Kendall, as the others, were in stretchers.

"Are they going to be okay?" Jess asked one of the EMT's.

"They are unconscious; I think the worst they might have sustained is a broken arm." The Dude said.

"Okay, I CALL RIDING WITH CARLOS!" I said jumping into the ambulance.

"HI! I am Hannah and this is my boyfriend! I like blue, Rainbows, Monkeys, Hockey, Swimming, drawing, Coloring books, bananas, taters, caffeine, squirrels chipmunks, red, 17, 7, ummmm" The lady didn't let me finish.

'How about we play the quiet game?" She asked.

'I always lose though." I said with a pout.

"OKAY MISS I HAVE BEEN WORKING 18 HOURS STRAIGHT SO SHUT YOUR YAPPER UNTIL WE GET TO THE HOSPITAL." Well I guess she isn't that nice of a lady.

"Okays" I said sighing and looking out the back window.


	14. Chapter 19

**Hannah Pov**

"OKAY I WILL SAY THIS ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY WHAT ROOM IS JAMES DIAMOND, LOGAN MITCHELL, CARLOS GARCIA AND KENDALL KNIGHT IN!" Coley practically grabbed the poor receptionist off of her chair.

Coley was the last one to try to get their room number, but they didn't believe we were actually dating BTR, they thought we were fans.

"Miss I will call security in 7 seconds if you do not walk away right now!" They receptionist threatened.

"It's okay, this is my daughter." Mrs. Knight said pointing to me.

"Oh I am so sorry I was unaware of this." The receptionist said.

Than you !

"Thanks!" We whispered as we walked the halls to the boys room.

"NO THAT WAS A PENALTY!"Was heard when we got to the end of a hallway.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! THAT WAS NOT A PENALTY, THAT WAS ONE OF THE GREATEST PLAYS OF ALL TIME!" Another voice shouted.

"HELLO HANNAH IS HERE!" I sang walking in. All the boys looked at the door. Carlos had a broken arm. Logan had a concussion and twisted ankle.

James had a broken rib and sprained wrist.

Kendall only had a small contusion.

"OH JAMESY!" Coley ran to James and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Kendall for saving us out there." Carlos said.

"Yous shouldn't give me most of the thanks, Hannah saved all of out butts out there," Kendall said looking at me.

"Really!" James said, then I looked over to Carlos.

"How? You are like 5'4 and they were like 6'7" Carlos asked, pssh they were not 6'7, more like 6'2.

"I used the mace my dad gave me." I told them.

"What is mace?" Coley asked, looking confused.

"it is like pepper spray, and it irritates the mouth, nose,eyes...etc." I explained.

"Okay then..." Logan said, after a few minutes of silence.

"WHO wants to got back to the palm woods?" Mrs. Knight asks.

We all raised our hands.

"All of us girls are going to the dollar store first, we will be back later." Jess said, picking up her purse.

"Oh girls, Would you like to have dinner with us tonight? It must be lonely over in your apartment by yourselves and you guys look like you need a home cooked meal. Especially after all the fried stuff you have been eating." Mrs. Knight told us.

"We would love to!" Jess said speaking up for the group. Yeah, I do hope she makes taters!

"We Will Be there around 6:30." Coley said, finalizing the deal.

"Bye bye!'" I said to everyone after kissing Carlos on the cheek.

I saw the others do the same.

"I'M DRIVING!" I shouted in the elevator.

"Umm how about n-" Before Jess could finish the no, I pulled out the keys to the rental car.

"HA!" I said running to the convertible.

Try and stop me now.

"Well Hannah we would, but you took the decoy keys!" Coley said cracking up.

Holding up the keys, Coley got in the driver side and started the engine.

We arrived at the dollar store quite quickly, considering Coley's driving.

"TOYS!" I said walking in running toward the toy isle, until Sammy stopped me.

"Come on Hannah! We are on a mission!" She told me.

I then headed down another isle to get dye and syrup. This will be one fun evening.

I came back out to my friends, holding all of my treasures.

"Ready?" Jess asked, hands full of feathers and crazy glue.

We all nodded.

"This is going to be a fun evening." Sammy said as we made our way to the register.

A little while later we made it back to the Palm Woods.

**Jess pov**

Deep breathes, DEEP breathes.

will Love you, no need to worry. But you should probably remind Hannah on her table manners...

"Okay Girls! Tonight is one of the biggest nights of our lives! We have to impress and PRANK the Jennifer's. Hannah, remember table manners and Coley remember not to talk about yourself to much and Sammy just do what you usually do." I told the group.

"You do know it is just dinner right?" Hannah said.

"No this is not dinner, this is our FUTURE!" I said pacing.

"Okay someone has gone of the crazy wagon." I heard Coley whisper.

"Let's not start this, we have to be at 2J like now!" Sammy said heading out the door, Hannah following behind.

I sighed and followed. This was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 20

**Hannah Pov**

"WHAT'S UP KNIGHTS?" I said walking in, There I saw Katie on the couch playing with a slinky.

Carlos was no where to be seen, then I really took a look around. This house was EPIC!

"IS THAT A FULL BODY 30 MEGA BODY ENHANCER MIRROR?" Coley shouted, in the corner of the room was a mirror, that Coley was going Ga-ga over.

"Why yes it is." James said coming out of the room.

"OMG!" Coley said squealing.

I decided not to ask...

"BOOO-YAH!" Carlos said, coming down the tube of epic, also known as a swirly slide.

"Can I try?" I asked pointing to the slide.

"Yep!" Carlos said grabbing my arm and, dragging me towards the slide.

"Hold it!" Mrs. Knight said when she saw what we were going to do.

"It is time for dinner." She finished, pointing to the set table.

Dang, our plans foiled again.

"What's for dinner?" I asked sitting down. Then Mrs. Knight, came out carrying a pan.

"Well We are having steak and I heard from Carlos that you like mashed potatoes?" She said putting down the steak. I looked at the table and saw that there was a bowl full of green beans and mashed potatoes already there.

"Taters!" I said jumping up and down.

"Okay, everyone dig in!" said, and I jumped right towards the taters.

"So why did you guys come down to L.A?" asked.

**Sammy PoV**

Yes, we were avoiding that question. We didn't want to seem like stalkers.

"Umm well we came here becau-" Jess started, but Hannah being the genius that she is, decided to talk.

"The real story is, we love BTR. So Coley came up with this uber awesome plan to meet you guys. But before we could start plan 'A' I met Carlos and James. You guys know the rest." Hannah said.

Kendall's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" He asked, a smirk marking his face.

"Yes." Jess mumbled and blushed. Hannah again decided to open her big mouth.

"Yeah we adore you guys. You do not know how many times Coley wanted James to serenade her with 'worldwide'." Coley was now the one blushing and it was James turn to smirk.

"Or Sammy's stories about Logan saving her from ." Now it was my turn to blush and Logan's to smirk.

"And Jess's Kendall shrine." Hannah added again.

"HOW about Hannah's BOOK of STUNTS to do with CARLOS!" Coley added, making Hannah blush.

"Okay, so you all adore us and are kind of stalkers? You guys flew to L.A during winter break just to meet us?" Logan asked, processing all of the information we had just given him.

"Basically." Coley said smirking.

"Okay then, who wants dessert?" asked.

"Me! Meeeeeeeeee!" Hannah and Carlos shouted.

Mrs. Knight laughed.

Hannah would never deny dessert.

"So you wanted me to save you from your evil math teacher?" Logan asked me sitting down on the couch. I shoved him with my elbow and continued eating my ice cream.

"OMG! CARLOS YOU WEE RIGHT MIXING THIS ICE CREAM WITH RED BULL AND 5 HOUR ENERGY DOES MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU ARE FLYING!" Hannah was zooming around the living room. This was about her 7th cup of Ice cream, red bull and 5 hour energy.

"HANNAH ANN MCDONALD THAT IS YOUR LAST CUP OF ICE CREAM!" Jess houted from her position in Kendall's arm.

I nodded in agreement, you can only have so much...excpecially if you are Hannah.

"I THOUGHT I NEEDED THE ENERGY FOR TONIGHT WHEN WE ARE GOING TO GET REVENGE ON THE JE-" Coley ran and held her hand over Hannah's mouth.

"Revenge on the what?" James asked sitting on a chair near Kendall and Jess.

"Nothing."I said

"Really?" Logan said giving me the pout.

"Fine, the Jennifer's threatened us, saying you guys were theirs and that we were pale freaks. But HELLO! I use self tanner, that gives me a golden goddess glow!" Coley said, getting all upset.

"Don't worry babe you look smokin' and that tan looks so real." James said, comforting Coley.

"Thanks." She said.

"Oh yeah, we want in. They have been mean to everyone here and they need a taste of their own medicine."Kendall said.

"So it's a plan?" Jess asked.

"Most definitely" Kendall said.

Sweet, this plan may work out better than expected.


	16. Chapter 21

**Okay! Before we get to the story I would like to tell some dates.**

**The girls arrive In L.A on the 19th of December.**

**Yes, the girls parents did let them leave for Christmas. Lastly, this will be checked for spelling when the story is over, sorry for any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**Hannah Pov**

"Sorry to cut our visit short but we have to be going. See you boys later?" Jess asked, sneaking a wink when she said later.

I looked at the clock and saw that it said 7:55.

"WAIT! Before you girls go, what do you plan on doing for Christmas?" asked, as we almost reached the door. Today was the 22nd, tomorrow I was hoping to buy presents for everyone.

"UM we really haven't figured that out yet." Sammy said speaking up.

"Well you girls can come here for Christmas." said, We quickly agreed.

"Great! Bye!" Jess said running out the door.

"TURN IT ON!" I shouted while I grabbed a cellphone and charger.

"Are you calling them?" Jess asked, bouncing with excitement.

"YES! NOW SHUSH!" I said.

"Hello?" a voice said into the phone.

"Hey Allie! Is Michelle there and Christina and Annie?" I asked Coley's little sister.

"Yep we on speaker phone?" She said back.

"YEPPERS!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone said as the show began.

Yes we were watching Glee together, it was a Tuesday night ritual, and since we couldn't be there with them, we might as well use speakerphone.

**(A/N Okay, I know air times are different like New Hampshire would probably see it first, but for the story pretend they can watch it at the same time, this is the Christmas episode so pretend it aired on the 22nd and If you don't like Glee, then pretend it is another show. Sorry for the long A/N)**

Then it happened.

"NOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYY" We all screamed, by all I mean me and my sister michelle, Coley and her sister Allie, Jess and her sister Christina and Sammy and her sister Annie.

We were all screaming at the top of our lungs now. Fox was having technical difficulties and we were in the middle of the show.

"WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

Then our door exploded, or was bashed in...either works. We all stopped yelling.

"WHERES THE FIRE!" Kendall and James yelled.

"WHO WAS INJURED!" Logan chimed in.

"WHERE ARE THE BRAINS!" Carlos added

"Who's there?" Annie questioned from the phone.

"Just our boyfriends trying to save us from a fire." Jess said casually as the boys looked around for the voices and fire.

"Okay boys there was no fire and we were screaming because fox messed up Glee." Sammy told them.

"BOYFRIENDS!" Our sisters screamed through the phone, they finally caught on.

"Yeah boi!" I said trying to be a gangster.

"Never again." Allie said. My friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we kind of are dating Big time rush, say hi to the boys." Coley sang to the phone.

"You are kidding! you guys must be joking!" Christina said.

"No she isn't." Kendall said speaking.

"AHHHHHH!" The girls started to squeal, they were big fans.

"Okay we will leave you guys be then, just don't give us any more heart attacks." James said starting towards our doorway, Kendall was the last one out so he picked up the door and put in back in the door way.

"OMG I CAN NOT BEILVE IT!" Allie, obviously Colley's siter started to shout.

"Okay okay, we will discuss this when we get back, It looks like Glee is up and running so bye!" Coley said hanging up.

Finally now we can get back to our show.

**Coley POV**

We went to bed after glee. I needed a little rest before we had our fun with the Jennifer's.

In my sleepy haze I heard,

"Wait a minute before you tell me anything How was your day? 'Cause I been missing You by my side..."

I looked to my right and I saw James by my ear, crooning the lyrics.

I jumped up and gave him a hug, sweetest boy ever!

"NOT THE BAT!" Was heard in the room next to me.

I looked at James for an explanation.

"Kendall decided to wake up Hannah, Carlos did try to tell him."

So that must mean that...

"HANNAH PUT THE BAT AWAY AND STEP AWAY FROM KENDALL!" Jess shouted, yep she wasn't the happiest person around when she has to wake up in the middle of the night.

"You got the goods?" Hannah asked Carlos, He nodded and flashed her a smile.

"Yep! You guys ready?"

"TOTALLY!" We cheered, we were all excited. Well, excited as you can be at one in the morning.

This will be a morning that we will never forget.

* * *

**Hey, it's me again... Here are the siblings.**

**Coley- Allie who is 13**

**Hannah- Michelle who is 13**

**Jess- Christina who is 13**

**Sammy- Annie 13**

**Some more siblings may be thrown in later but this is all I got for now.**


	17. Chapter 22

**Sammy PoV**

"Before any of this goes down,, I would like to point out that I do not condone this type of punishment." I told the group. We were all dresses in camouflage and our faces were painted with war paint.

"Sweetheart, I don't condone this behavior either but they called you a nerdy little freak and wanted me to dump you." Logan said, holding a bag full of toilet paper.

"THOSE TRAMPS ARE GOING DOWN!" I stated and picked up my bag of silly string.

"FOR NARNIA!" Hannah said sprinting down the hall.

"Hannah are you wearing your contacts? The elevator is this way?" Jess said as she pointed towards the elevators which, were in the other directions.

"Psssh I knew that! FOR NARNIA AGAIN!' Hannah said running the right way.

"Okay what button to we have to press?" Carlos ask.

"I asked Tyler and he told me room 3H" Kendall said recalling the info Tyler gave him.

"THREE!" We all shouted when Carlos he started at us looking confused.

"SO whats the plan?" Coley asked.

"We are going to Teepee everywhere, same goes with the silly string. Hannah is going to do the deodorant thing and then we can use the markers, shaving creme and syrup." Jess said, thinking over what we were going to do.

We reached the apartment quickly.

"Hannah and Carlos you guys ready?" Kendall asked as we reached the door.

"Just step back!" They said at the same time and ran towards the door. They ran until they reached the door, then they stopped and started to pick the lock.

"No, no! It is up left over right." Hannah said pushing Carlos out of the way. Then with a soft 'click', the door opened and we entered the apartment.

It looked like an average apartment, when you walked in you could see a kitchen and then walk a little further and you would see a living room and a hallway. Every one quickly grabbed some toilet paper and started to throw it everywhere.

"Make sure you save some for their bedrooms." James reminded everyone. I nodded in agreement.

"I will go do the deodorant thing." Hannah said walking away from the group.

I then saw Carlos was missing.

I pointed that out to the rest of the group.

We all looked around until James found him, in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"DONE!" Hannah sang, after we finished making the floor super slippery.

"Okay ready for the moustaches?" Coley said holding up a dozen different color of sharpies.

"YES!" Hannah said grabbing three sharpies and running toward blond Jennifer's room.

Carlos trailing after her.

"Okay let's go!" Jess said grabbing a marker.

I grabbed a green marker and ran towards curly Jennifer's room.

I started to write logarithms on her forearm and then I decided to draw stupid animals on her face. Like a creepy looking seal.

"Well done!" Logan said creeping up behind me. I saw that he had drawn awkward smiley faces on every piece of skin available.

"Guys let's go! Brunette Jennifer is starting to wake up!" James whispered dragging Coley behind him.

Logan followed his example and dragged me along.

"Where is Hannah and Carlos?" Kendall asked looking around.

"We don't have time to worry about them! We NEED to go!" Jess said, dragging Kendall out of the house.

The rest of us ran towards the elevators.

"Coley are you there over?" Hannah's voice floated over a walkie talkie.

We had walkie talkies?

"WHERE ARE YOU HANNAH, ONE OF THE JENNIFERS WAS WAKING UP!" Cooley screeched.

"We are stuck! Blondie woke up and now we are hiding in a closet."

"I think we can handle this." James said pointing to Logan and Kendall.

"Oh Really?" Jess asked putting her hands on her hips.

I raised an eyebrow.

After a while of staring them down all three of us girls sighed, "Okay, but make sure that Hannah does not come back harmed!She has a big game coming up!" Jess said.

"Okay, okay." Kendall said pushing us off the elevator and pressing number three.

**Hannah PoV**

"OMG! WHAT HAPPENED! WE ARE ALL GROSS AND UGLY AND LIKE OUR APARTMENT WAS RUINED!" Blondie screeched, then her friends echoed.

"WHY, WHY WE HAD SUCH BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Maybe cutting off some of their hair was a bad thing.

"AHHHHHHHH!" We heard screams, but they were cut off quickly.

Then the door swung open.

"Never fear! Half of the good luck patrol, bandanna man and Kendall are here!" James sang and pulled Carlos out of the closet. Not wanting to be man handled I walked out quickly after.

I looked and saw the Jennifers were blind-folded and tied to a chair.

"I got this!" I said. I quickly pressed two pressure points and they quickly were knocked out.

I then untied them and pushed the off of the chairs they were situated in.

"Anyone got gum?" They all shook their heads.

Dang.

"So boys anything new?" I asked as we walked towards the elevator.

"Not really, but I have a few questions we would like answered before the night is through." Kendall said as he pressed button 2.

"Okay smokey Artie-chokey!" I said as we walked toward my apartment.

I opened the door and saw the girls set up sleeping bags in the living room. Sleep over!

"Okay grab a bag and sit down." Sammy said pointing at the many sleeping bags.

"Okay what did you boys want to talk about?" Coley asked.

"Okay question one when are you girls leaving?" Kendall asked, Jess decided to answer.

"Well, winter break comes to an end on January 4th but we have to be back at home on the 3rd. So basically we are leaving early on the 3rd. I think our plane leaves at 6:00 am."

The boys frowned and Kendall hugged Jess closer to him.

"Okay 2nd question, what big game is coming up?" James asked, and I decided to answer.

"Well, I play many sports! Like soccer softball, they wouldn't let me join football, But we ALL play hockey. Our dads are hockey freaks, and they got us addicted! We are playing a big game on the 17th. GO PENGUINS!" I said at the end.

"Hockey?" Carlos's said, his eyes going wide.

"Yep!" I said and he gave me a big hug.

"I think I may marry you." He said.

I just laughed.

"Okay will we ever see you again?" Logan asked.

"Of course! We have long weekends, vacations and do not get me started on spring break! especially since you parents bought us this apartment!" Sammy said reassuringher boyfriend.

"Lats question. Hannah are you on crack?" Kendall asked raising his eyebrow.

"YES!" Coley said laughing.

"There was this one time in 5th grade, she snuck out of class without our teacher knowing. She drew all over her and made herself look like a monster and ran outside when the kindergartners had recess and ran aroud the playground going,'rawr rawr you will be eaten by meeee!'. It took like 7 teacher to get her off of the playground." Coley stated laughing at the memory.

"Okay let's move on to something else!"

"Nahh let's talk about when Hannah..." Jess started.


	18. Chapter 23

**Dear haters,**

**I know this plot may be unlikely. But please don't just tell me how much my story sucked, can you at least tell me what I did wrong or what I should change.**

**Thanks,**

**Dreamwriter94.**

* * *

Hannah Pov

After embarrassing me for what seem like hours, we finally went back to bed.

I was the first one to wake up. I opened my eyes and found that I was in Carlos's arms and he was talking to his pillow.

"Shh floopsy, mommy doesn't like flying pancakes in the kitchen." I heard him whisper.

I grabbed my camera quickly.

Coley wrapped around James leg.*click*

Sammy licking Logan's pillow. *Click*

Jess lying on top of Kendall. *Click*

Carlos talking to his pillow. *Click*

"HANNAH!" Coley shrieked sitting up.

That shriek woke everyone, but Sammy up. Let's just say I had six pairs or bleary eyes glaring at me.

"Hi!" I said, quickly running to my room and locking the door. I then hurriedly put on clothes, grabbed my purse and ran to the door.

"BYE PEEPS! See you later Carlos." I then jumped into the elevator... I wasn't quick enough.

"Thought you would go shopping without us? You know I can get dressed in less than a minute!" Coley said with a hand on her hip.

I saw the others nodded with her.

"And last year you got me a toaster." Jess added.

"But it also cooked eggs!" I defended myself. I thought it was a cool toaster.

We quickly reached the ground floor. When we walked pasted the Lobby we heard the Jennifer's yelling.

"CHECK THE TAPES! SOMEONE DID COME INTO OUR ROOM!" Blondie screamed at Bitters.

Sammy's eyes started to bulge out of her head.

"Sammy don't worry! I will text the boys and they can get rid of the tapes. You will not lose your chance of going to Harvard." Jess said whipping out her phone, clicking away at the keys.

A few minutes she got a reply.

"The boys said that they got it covered and to have fun." Jess said reading her phone screen.

"I feel as if we haven't had girl time in a while, you know. I suggest that we could make it an Biffle day." Coley suggested.

Those usaully mean, we go shopping, blast music, and have so much caffeine that we have stomach aches the next day.

We all quickly agreed on the promise of not too much caffeine.

"Okay where to first?" Jess questioned as we entered this huge mall.

"Well I have some business to attend to. So we meet back her at fourteen hundred." I said slowly backing up.

"Fourteen hundred?" Coley questioned.

*Face palm*

"My dad is in the military, we usually go by military time. It means two o'clock." I explained backing away again.

After I got all the gifts I needed I head back to the spot we were supposed to meet.

"Finally!" The others said as they saw me.

"My bad." I exclaimed, as we started walking towards a girly store.

I saw it was Victoria's Secret.

"Nope! No way! Not gonna happen!" I sang as we entered the store.

I shuddered when I saw all the lace and frills.

"Come on Hannah, we will only be a minute!" Coley exclaimed grabbing a few articles of clothing and walking towards a changing room.

Sammy and Jess followed in pursuit.

"Don't leave me!" I shouted, trailing behind them.

I waited by the dressing rooms while they tried on clothes.

"Arthur does this look good on me?" I looked over to see where that nasally voice came from.

Never again.

I saw that there was a very obese middle aged lady. In a bra and underwear set.

Luckily my friends just finished trying on their clothes.

I discreetly pointed towards the lady.

My friends looked appalled.

"Okay let's not scar Hannah anymore!" Jess said leading us towards the check-out.

After a few more stores we hopped into the car and headed towards the palm woods.

"I whip my hair back and forth" Started to play from the speakers.

We were definitely listening to Coley's I pod.

I lloked over to Jess and she nodded.

We started to 'whip' our hair back and forth and doing 'rock on' symbols with our hands.

"Do the sprinkler!"I shouted. We started to do awkward hand movements.

Then we just went insane. Jess, Coley and I started doing all the stupidest moves we could think of, sitting down.

Sammy was having trouble not laughing.

"Hey Barbie" Jess started to sing to me in a low vice.

"Hi Ken!" I siad in a super high voice.

"You want go for a ride?" Jess sang back.

"Sure ken!" I said in a high voice.

We then started to fist pump to barbie girl.

Until we reached the Palm woods. Sammy stopped with a screech.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Coley shouted jumping out of the car.


	19. Chapter 24

**Jess Pov**

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE. Coley screeched, and jumped out of the car.

Way to ruin the moment. If you looked you would see a crowd by the palm woods entrance. In said crowd, was two BTR members being kissed by two Jennifers. Kendall and James were struggling to get the girls off of them, even with the help of Logan and Carlos. The girls just wouldn't seem to let go.

Let's just say some shit is about to go on.

"AYE YO BAD DYE JOB!" Coley screamed.

Both Jennifers took their lips off the boys and said,"Who me!"

"Sure!" Coley replied, and the girls lunged.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY DADDY SPENT $250 DOLLARS ON THIS HAIR!" One said ripping at Coley's scalp.

Time to intervene!

"HANNAH COME ON!" I said grabbing the best fighter I knew of.

Sammy ran out after us and attempted to help.

The missing Jennifer decided to show up along with another girl.

"Why don't you outcast freaks go back to where you came from!" One of them yelled at us.

"Who is she?" Hannah asked.

"This is New Jennifer." Blondie spoke up.

Really, and I thought there was enough of them as is.

"Hannah who do you want?" I said gesturing to the Jennifers.

"BLONDIE!" She said and pounced.

"You want some of this!" You could here her yelling.

"Sammy take new Jennifer and Coley take Brunette Jennifer, she was after all kissing your man." I barked out orders. Then I dove at curly Jennifer.

"Take this you fake plastic meany!" I heard Hannah scream as I clubbed Jennifer with my purse.

Then our boyfriends stepped in.

"Bitters is coming and you most likely do not want him catching you beating up The Jennifers." He slung me over his shoulder, and walked into the lobby.

When inside the lobby I saw that James had Coley over his shoulder and Sammy was over Logan's shoulder, Logan looked as if he were having difficulties because he still had a sprained ankle. But Hannah was the one carrying Carlos.

"As much as I love the view, can you put me down!" Coley said, as she was eye level to James's butt.

The boys put us down and Hannah put Carlos down.

"We are going to get the Christmas presents we bought, no peeking! let's say we meet at our apartment in about half an hour?" I said.

All four boys nodded.

Let's just say it took us a while getting the bags up into the apartment, especially with Hannah trying to see what we got her and Coley's 20 shopping bags.

"COLEY SOME ONE IS CALLING YOU ON SKYPE!" Hannah yelled from the living room.

"I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Coley yelled from the bathroom.

"IT'S YOU SISTER!" She yelled back.

"Then talk to her!" Coley screamed, a little quiter than the last.

I walked out in the living room to see that all of our sisters where on the screen talking to Hannah.

"PUT IT ON THE FLAT SCREEN!" Coley yelled coming out.

Then all of our sisters showed up in HD.

"Hey guys!" Allie said looking around.

"SWEET PAD!" Michelle yelled in the background.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!" Coley yelled seeing that all the girls were on her bed, in her room.

"Cause..." Christina trailed off.

"Hey guys we heard yelling and... who are those girl on the screen?" Kendall said walking in.

**Coleey pov**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Came from the tv screen.

"These dweebs are our siblings." I said pointing to the screen.

"The epic one in the back playing with fire is my sister Michelle!" Hannah said pointing to Michelle who was playing with fire in MY BEDROOM!

"MICHELLE!" Allie screeched grabbing the fire extinguisher I kept in my room in case of Hannah coming over.

"The one with the fire extinguisher is my sister Allie" I said.

"The one who is yelling at Michelle is my sister and the one who is in the corner reading is Sammy's sister." Jess said pointing to the last two.

All the boys just stared at the girls and they stared back.

"HEY JAMES WANT TO SEE INSIDE OF COLEY'S ROOM?" Allie asked.

All of the other girls smirked.

"Well this is Coleys bed, This was once a stuffed fake person, but Coley taped your face to the stuffed person. Now she sleeps with you every night. This right here is her wall of James! And this over here is her James shrine complet with a coll-" I shut the tv off.

"Who wants to go swimming?" I asked, my cheeks red.


	20. Chapter 25

********

Hannah Pov

After asking us to go swimming Coley ran into her room and shut the door.

I quickly turned on the tv.

"RUDE MUCH!" Allie said as we came back on the screen. I ignored her.

"MICHELLE DID MOMMY MAIL THE PRESENTS YET?" I yelled at the tv.

"Hannah I can hear you, I am not deaf." Michelle said staring at the pile of ashes she made.

"SOOOOO?" I asked my eyes as wide as saucers.

"She mailed them yesterday, express." She told me.

"Where did crazy go?" Allie asked seeing her sister.

Then James and Kendall started to blab at the screen, but I was to busy thinking about presents.

"YAY! MOMMY MAILED MY PRESENTS! I WONDER IF SHE GOT ME THAT NEW GUN THAT SHOOTS WATER BULLETS! OR THAT NEW I TOUCH! OR MAYBE A POKEMON!" I started to pace thinking.

"Hannah you know Pokemon aren't real?" Kendall said, crushing my childhood dreams.

"YOU BIOTCH!" I yelled running to my room.

In the background you could hear Michelle ask,"Who gave my sister caffeine?"

********

****

Jess PoV

"How about Sams and I go get the girls and we can meet you guy by the pool?" I asked the boys who were answering questions the girls were shouting at them.

"FAVORITE COLOR"

"BLUE"

"GREEN"

"GREEN"

"PURPLE!"

When I realised the boys were paying no attention what so ever, I grabbed the remote and shut the tv off, effectively making the boys pay attention to me and my awesomeness.

I repeated my question.

"Sure!"

"YEP!"

"WIN!"

"K"

They all chorused heading towards the door.

"Rocks paper scissors?" I asked, it was going to be difficult to try to get Coley and Hannah out of their rooms. I was dreading it.

"Winner gets Hannah?" Sammy asked, I nodded knowing it would be easier to get Hannah out of her room than Coley.

"ROCKS PAPER SCISSOR SHOOT!"

Sammy hands shot out to make a scissor while mine shot out to make a rock.

"YESS! Good luck Sammy." I crackled, heading towards Hannah's room.

I knocked cautiously not knowing what to expect from her.

I slowly walked in and saw Hannah playing with action figures and dolls?

"Barbie you can marry superman and Batman you can marry this my little pony, and you can have mutant children that will be almost like Pokemon!"

"Hannah I'm sorry about what Kendall said, and you know what some day soon people will find animals like Pokemon and you can prove to Kendall how wrong he was. Now, do you wanna go swimming?" I asked.

Hannah then flew up, and ripped off her clothes.

"HANNAH!" I shouted.

"What? I was wearing a bathing suit under my clothes?"

I peeked one of my eyes open and saw her wearing a purple two-piece.

"Let's go!" I said looping my arm around hers.

*CRASH*

*BANG*

"WHY! WHY DID MY PARENTS HAVE TO HAVE ANOTHER KID! STUPID LITTLE GIRLS!"

*CRASH!*

"Let's just leave them be." I said grabbing two towels and walking out the door.

Hannah nodded and followed my lead.

When we reached the pool Logan and James looked confused.

"Coley is really mad at her sister and is taking it out on her room and Sammy is trying to stop her?" I said more as a question not wanting to know what was going on in her room.

"We will go get them." Logan said grabbing James and heading towards the door.

Carlos then came up to us and said, "Corn dog anyone?"

Hannah then proceeded to stuff her face.

**Coley pov**

I threw a pillow at the desk in my room, effectively knocking stuff over.

"WHY NICOLE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!" I ranted to my self in a scream whisper then I heard Sammy come in.

"Coley want to go swimming?" I heard her meekly ask.

My lamp hit the wall, exploding every where.

"I will take that as a no."

I kept throwing stuff, anything in sight would be thrown against the nearest wall.

"IT'S NOT FAIR SHE ALWAYS DOES THIS TO ME!" I Just want to scream!

I threw a plastic vase that I wasn't sure where it came from I picked up a glass that was on my night stand and just as I was about to huck it, a hand came around my wrist.

"Put the glass down slowly." James said and turned me around to face him.

"James..."


	21. Chapter 26

************************

************************

Coley Pov

"Sure just give me a second." I told him running towards my bathroom grabbing my pink bikini.

"It was endearing, so why don't you throw on a bathing suit and come with me? I hear everyone wants to have an epic game of chicken." He told me, eyes sparkling.

"You are looking mighty fine!" He said as I cam out on a wrap holding a towel and my pool bag.

"Shall we go?" He asked linking an arm around me and walking me towards the door.

"You know you are the best Boyfriend ever right?" I told him as we entered the elevator.

"Now I do." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

I have the best boyfriend ever.

**Hannah Pov**

Thanks to James Coley came out of her room. Now we are playing chicken and it is down to me and Jess. Carlos may be the shortest boy but Jess is the second shortest in our group so we were pretty level, but she still had a few inches on me. I was surprised when Coley and James got out first, I mean he was the tallest and Coley was almost as tall as me.

"Okay Hans give up you can not beat the Jess-an-ator!" She was one of the most competitive people I know.

"Dr. awesome is in the building shorty!" Kendall said at Carlos. Someone else seems a little competitive.

"HEY! I COULD STILL GROW!" Carlos shot back.

I gripped Jess' elbow and pushed, the teller they are the harder they fall. Jess and Kendall hit the water with a 'splat'.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS!" I sang as Carlos paraded us around the pool.

Jess came up from the water, her straight brown hair whipped all around her face, making her look like 'it' from the 'Adams Family'. Kendall shot up after her and his hair was almost as bad as hers.

"RE MATCH RI-" Kendall was cut off by Coley.

"RUDOLPH IS ON IN LIKE 10 MINUTES!" I looked towards the sky noticing the sun was setting and it was now time for our annual Christmas movie spectacular event. But it was extra special this year, especially with the boys.

We all ran towards the elevator. Then Sammy pulled us towards the stairs.

"I wonder why they ride the elevator when they are only on the 2nd floor, they could easily take the stairs and it would be much faster." Sammy said walking up a flight of stairs.

"I know right?" Jess said.

Ten minutes later all of us were crowded by the couch in our PJ's.

Apparently the boys did this every year too, can you say epic win?

"I like your Jammies! I said to Carlos seeing him wearing Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles Pajamas.

"Not as much as I like yours!" He said pointing to my Hello Kitty PJ's.

"SHUT IT!" We were yelled at by our friends who were trying to watch Rudolph floating away.

After Rudolph and Frosty I started to drift off on Carlos shoulder, so much for energy drinks.

"UM Hannah wake up."

I looked up to see that we feel asleep watching movies and everyone was up besides Coley.

"Coley sweetheart wake up." James said nudging her gently.

"SHUT UP MOM FIVE MORE MINUTES! I AM DREAMING OF MY FUTURE HUSBAND AND OUR 8 KIDS, IN WHICH ONE IS ADOPTED!" Coley shouted rolling on to her side.

"Are you getting this?" I asked Sammy who had a video camera in hand.

"Duh! That's what we always do in sleepovers." Sammy said.

"James ask her who her husband is." I said egging him on.

"Who are you marrying?"

"JAMES FLIPPING DIA- YOU GUYS SUCK!" She said waking up, one eye open.

"GUYS IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" I said jumping up and down.

Then it was like a domino effect.

"CHRISTMAS EVE!" Was chorused around.

"GET OUT! WE HAVE PRESENTS TO WRAP!" Coley said pushing the boys out the door without a goodbye.

"YOU GUYS ARE SLEEPING OVER TONIGHT!" Kendall yelled over the door and the sound of Coley yelling about tape and wrapping paper.

This will be a long night.

"HANNAH WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ALL THE ENERGY DRINKS?" Jess yelled.

"Coffee pot?" I told her.

"Coley just had two cups of coffee." She informed up.

*Face palm*


	22. Chapter 27

**Jess PoV**

It wasn't that Jess was insane with energy drinks and coffee at the same time, she is Very Boss like and fine a little insane. But she was most of all pretty. Because when Coley is on caffeine, she is her best at putting on makeup and doing her hair. That is why before every date she has she will drink enough coffee to make her look spectacular.

But once she was beautyfied, then she was insane.

"OKAY! HANNAH YOU GO GET PURPLE WRAPPING PAPER! WITHOUT REINDEER'S! BECAUSE IT CLASHES WITH MY FROSTY THE SNOWMAN PAPER!" She yelled as Hannah was trying to wrap one of her gifts.

Before Hannah could get up, I intervened.

"Coley, you know Hannah has to use the same type of wrapping paper each year! It would ruin one of Hannah's many traditions and you wouldn't want to see Hannah cry, would you?" I said.

Coley pouted and shook her head.

"Okay so once your done wrapping how about we all go out and do some retail therapy? You know how much you love sales!" I told Coley seeing all the girls nod in agreement.

"PERFECT!" She said eyes with a specail gleam.

About a half an hour later Coley was done and Hannah was wrapping her last gift.

"NO NO NO! It should be wrapped like this!" Coley said about to show Hannah how it was done.

"Coley is one of your fake eyelashes falling off?" I asked pointing to her face.

She ran in the bathroom and came out just as Hannah Finished wrapping.

"I'm not wearing fake eyelashes." She said as she came out confused about why I would lie to her.

"Oppsie." I said grabbing my purse.

"The stores are waiting" Coley said grabbing the biggest purse she could find.

"Whats with the BIG purse?" Hannah asked.

"I can STUFF it with all those free samples that I LOVE soooo much!" She said hopping and I mean HOPPING out of the apartment.

"Hannah do you have anything to sedate her in your weapon bag that I know you are hiding behing a creaky floor board?" Sammy asked Hannah seeing the way Coley was acting.

"Nothing that is legal..." Hannah said un-sure.

"Okay no sedation! You know this could wear off at any moment though right?" I said looking at Cooley who was dancing around in the elevator.

"Guys it's not like she could get any worse!" Hannah said as we reached the ground floor, Oh how wrong she was.

**Hannah Pov**

Five hour energy coffee is BAD!

Right when we walked in the store Coley had been acting strange now it went from bacd to worse!

"THAT WAS MINE YOU OLD HAG! GIVE ME THAT SNUGGIE!" Coley yelled at this old lady, The snuggie didn't even have a cool print, I mean it was blue.

"But is for my son, who is serving over seas, the desert gets awfully cold at night and I thought he would enjoy one of these." The women said, tearing up a bit.

"We are SOOO sorry for this ma'am, my Friend is just a little crazy today." Jess apologized as she tugged coley into the teen department.

Bad Idea.

"THAT WAS MY SWEATER YOU PIMPLY GINGER! THAT IS RIGHT I WENT THERE! BOOM!" She started getting in this poor kids face.

"JESSICA AND SAMANTHA PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed as Coley started to get in a 'cat fight' with this poor fourteen year old.

"How about the book area?" Sammy asked pointing to where people were lounging around reading casually.

We all nodded and dragged a fuming Coley towards the books.

"Coley sit tight we are going to the Cafe." We told her, hoping to find something that will get Coley out of her crazy fink, because I WAS the one supposed to be insanely HYPER on Christmas eve!

When we came back with a little cough medicine that will knock her out while the energy leaves her system, she wasn't there.

"We NEED back up!" Jess said whipping out her phone.

"Kendall, get the boys down here pronto! Coley had a little too much Caffeine and We need your help finding her!" Jess barked into her phone.

"Great, bye bye" She said and she hung up.

"They will be here in like 5 minutes and we should start looking!" Jess said.

"Okay Let's move out!" I said walking away.

"Hannah unless you want to check-out we should probably go this way!" Sammy said pointing.

"Okay!" I said marching onward.

About ten minutes late the boys showed up.

"How are you doin" I asked Carlos as I saw him walking up with two Slurpee's.

"Good, here my little corn-dog have a slushy!" He said handing me my favorite flavour, raspberry.

"WHERE IS MY PERFECT HAIRED ANGEL!" James said sprinting through the store searching.

"Okay I say we split up, James can come with Sammy and I as we search the southern part of the store. Kendall Jess Carlos and Hannah can get the northern part of the store!' Logan said coming up with a GREAT plan.

"Yep!" I said happily slurping my frozen drink.

"WAIT! Before we go, Logan where is the northern part of the store?" Kendall asked.

Logan just pointed then proceeded to leave with his gang.

"Every where we go." I started to sing as we entered the food isle.

"people wanna know" Carlos sang back.

"who we are"

"so we tell them"

"WE ARE TIGERS MIGHTY MIGHT TIGERS!" I heard to my right.

"Kendall now!" I yelled and he grabbed Coley around the waist and proceeded to pick her up.

"WE GOT HER!" I yelled and in response we got a 'hell yeah' from another part of the store.

"Okay Gang let's get back to the palm woods!" Kendall said as we all met up and James had taken Coley from Kendall.


	23. Chapter 28

**Hannah POv**

"Is she asleep?" Kendall asked over speaker phone. Jess was driving yet again but this time I got to ride shotgun, while Sammy watched over Coley. Making sure she was asleep from all the cough medicine we gave her.

"Yes she is Thank you guys so much for helping us." Jess said as she watched the road.

We soon reached the palm woods.

"HI GUYS!" I shouted and ran into Carlos's arms. I hadn't seen him in like 20 minutes! James had coley slumped in his arms, holding her bridal style. Jess was walking towards the entrance with two bags of candy for our SUPER MEGA AWESOME Christmas sleepover.

"Race you guy to my apartment!" I shouted and sprinted towards the satires. Carlos Logan and I ran up the stairs while the rest of them ran in the elevator.

James managed to beat all of us with Coley in his arms.

"See you guys in your apartment, just let us get in our PJ's" Jess said, opening up our door, Sammy held it open for James and he gently set coley in her bed.

"Okay see you guys in 10?" Kendall asked.

"Yeppers!" I said and headed towards my room.

"WAIT A SECOND! Hannah put these on." I looked and saw that Jess was holding out purple plaid pajama pants and a purple reindeer shirt.

I looked and saw that Sammy had one in green and Jess one in red.

"What color are coleys?"

"Blue" Jess said walking towards Coley's room, hoping by chance that she could wake up the sleeping beauty.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I JUST REMEMBER DRINKING A SECOND CUP OF COFFEE AND I BLACKED OUT!" Coley shouted then I heard Jess mumble something.

"HANNAH!" I heard Coley yell. I grabbed my box of presents for everyone.

"BYE SAMMY I WILL BE AT 2J!" I said running out of our apartment, away from Coley's rage.

I stopped when I got inside; there was a Christmas tree in the middle of the room full of decorations. There were tons of presents under the tree, boxes of every size and wrapping paper of every color. Tinsel was wrapped around all the banisters and columns, while light twinkled off of the hanging wreathes. I could smell all of Mrs. Knight's Cookies and hot cocoa while I heard 'it's a wonderful life' playing from the TV.

I decided to ruin the tranquility.

"HANNAH IS HOME!" I yelled and Carlos came running over towards me.

"Look! Your parents sent your presents here and Mama Knight put them under tree!" He said excitedly pointing under the tree.

"Whoa!" We heard chorused from my friends.

"I know! Isn't it like Santa threw up in here!" I said when they came in.

Coley seemed to have calmed down because in her blue PJ's she flounced over to James with a smile.

"Our parents sent our gifts here?" Sammy asked pointing towards the gifts piled up under the tree.

"Yep!" Logan said slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"A wonderful life?" Coley asked walking towards the couch.

"Yep!" Kendall answered sliding on the couch next to coley.

"So guys what do you want do?" I asked, completely BORED out of my mind.

"Twister?" Carlos suggested and everyone quickly agreed.

**Coley Pov**

"James is seriously the sweetest boyfriend in the world! He carried me while I was asleep!

But he is the WORST at playing twister, but what do you expect with such a big frame.

"CARLOS THAT WAS MY ELBOW!" Jess screeched as Carlos steeped on her elbow.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU DO NOT HAVE KENDALL STEPPING ON YOUR HAIR!" I yelled back.

"Left foot blue!" James said, since he was the first on e out, he decided to be the spinner.

"EWW! NO I HAVE LOGAN'S BUTT IN MY FACE!" Hannah yelled, I snorted, because Kendall had gotten off my beautiful mane!

"Oh no!" Kendall said, his nose twitching.

"Don't" I said.

"You" Logan said.

"DARE!" Jess said.

"ACHOO!" Kendall sneezed falling to the ground with us all with him.

"So that was a 7-way tie?" I asked searching for any survivors.

Logan and Hannah had managed to stay in their same positions.

"You will go down Logan!" Hannah said glaring.

"BED TIME!" Mrs. Knight yelled coming in.

"But mom we have to finish this game!" Kendall retorted.

"Hannah quick! Stick your foot near Logan's nose!" Kendall yelled, and Hannah did just that.

"ACHOO!" Logan sneezed.

"I AM THE WINNER!" Hannah said jumping up and down.

"Okay now bed!" Mama Knight said going back towards her room.

"Hannah the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you wake up and see your gifts!" Jess said seeing that Hannah was pouting.

"Goodnight!" I yelled as I slid next to James's sleeping bag.

"Night" Everyone replied and the lights shut off.


	24. Chapter 29

**Sammy pov**

*poke*

*poke*

"SAMMY WAKE UP IT IS CHRISTMAS!" Hannah screamed in my ear, I tried to swat her away but the pokes just kept on coming.

"WAKE UP BEFORE LOGAN COMES OUT!" Hannah yelled in my ear, yet again.

"Wait what?" I asked, my bleary eyes opening.

"Logan didn't want us to wake you up, but her is in the bathroom so hurry up!" Hannah said pulling me to my feet.

"I'm up I'm up!" I said standing up and stretching. James and Coley where curled by the couch while I heard Jess and Kendall in the kitchen, Hannah and Carlos were standing right by me looking at me with eager eyes.

"Did you guys wake her up?" Logan asked, coming back in the room.

He slung his arm over me.

"PRESENTS!" Hannah screeched, jumping up and down excitedly.

"WAIT! LET ME GET MY CAMERA OUT! OUR MOMS WANT PICTURES!" Coley yelled running out of the room to get her camera.

"Okay ready?" Jess asked coming back in the room with a plate of goodies in hand.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Hannah said looking around with wide eyes.

Hannah and Carlos ran towards the presents and you could hear ripping all around.

"SWEET! MOMMY GOT ME AN IPHONE!" Hannah screeched holding up her gift, Jess snapping pictures of Hannah jumping up and down.

"OMK! Mommy got me an HTC MY TOUCH 4G!" Jess yelped, dropping the camera jumping around.

I grabbed the camera and took a ton of pictures.

"OMK?" Logan questioned looking at me.

"It stands for Oh My Kendall. I use OML, and so forth." I said blushing, looking at my New Itouch that my parents gave me.

I handed him my brightly packed present.

"OMS IT'S A NEW TELESCOPE!" Logan said kissing my cheek handing me a gift.

"LOGIE!" I squeaked looking down at a new tennis bracelet.

"JAMES IS THIS THE NEW HAIR-TRONIC 5000?" Coley yelped holding up a hair thing that could dry your hair, curl it and straighten it.

"Kendall! You shouldn't have!" Jess said holding up a diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"Well you shouldn't Have given me a HOCKEY STICK AND JERSEY signed by ALL of the Players for the MINNESOTA WILD'S!" He exclaimed back holding up his new treasures.

"HANNAH! IS THIS A NEW HOCKEY HELMET WITH HEAD MASSAGING FETURES!" Carlos said jumping up and down. Smiling madly. But then I looked over to Hannah.

"Hannah what did Carlos give you?" I asked not seeing her jumping up and down.

"He got me tickets to sesame place and a hockey helmet necklace." She said holding up tickets and a necklace.

"What is sesame place?" Jess asked, staring at the brightly colored tickets in Hannah's hands.

"It is a sesame street theme park, for ages 2-11. Its in Pennsylvania, and it is the chizz." Hannah said listing facts off the top of her head, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Why do they say March 19?" James asked observing one of the tickets more closely.

"THAT IS BIG BIRDS BIRTHDAY BASH! Carlos you didn't!" Hannah exclaimed jumping on poor Carlos. Carlos fell to the floor and luckily he was wearing his helmet, Hannah once pounced on the gym coach because he said she couldn't play hockey and He needed surgery, A LOT of surgery.

"I'm Okay!" He exclaimed standing up, and then pulling Hannah up.

"James what did you get?" I asked looking at a slip of paper in his hands.

"I got an appointment to the MOST exclusive hair salon and day spa with a guest! Who will obviously be my hot girlfriend who is awesome and Gave me this magic appointment." He said picking Coley up and jumping up and down with her.

"Who wants to bake Cookies!" Coley asked catching sight of all the unwrapped gifts.

"YEAH!"

"AND WHO WANTS TO CLEAN UP WHEN THE COOKIES ARE IN THE OVEN!" Coley yelled.

"YEA- NO!"

"WELL WE ARE ANYWAYS!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**_20 MINUTES LATER_**

Yeah It went as bad as I had expected.

"JAMES YOU HAVE TO CRACK THE EGG BEFORE PUTTING IT IN THE BOWL!"

"HANNAH THAT IS DOUGH NOT PLAY-DO!"

"CARLOS NOT THE OVEN!"

"LOGAN HELP!"

Those were a few of the sayings that I had to say today, but finally and I mean FINALLY! The cookies were in the oven.

"Okay each couple gets a garbage bag and the couple that fills the garbage bag the most wrapping paper gets a special prize!"Jess said handing each of the couples a garbage bag.

"GO!" I yelled and started filling Logan and I's bag.

"NO JAMES THAT WAS MY NEW SHIRT THAT JESS GOT ME!" Coley yelled seeing James accidentally shove a shirt in with wrapping paper.

"Kendall!" Jess excalimed seeing her boyfriend not helping, at all.

"HANNAH GET CARLOS OUT OF THE BAG! IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE FULL OF WRAPPING PAPER NOT LATINOS!" Coley yelped.

"Done!" Logan and I said hlding up a full garbage bag that was not full of shirts or Latinos.

"How?" Kendall asked examining are full bag.

"We actually payed attention to oiur work and finished." Logan explained giving me a high-5.

"Yeah what he said." I remarked.

"DING!"

"COOKIES!" The boys and Hannah hollered.

"OKAY OKAY!" Jess said standing in front of everyone.

"You will each get ONE color frosting, you can frost them any way you like, but no profanities or obscene gestures can be printed on these cookies!" Jess finished.

"Darn!" You could hear from the back of the group, most likely Hannh or Carlos.

About 28 minutes later we had two dozen frosted cookies, we did however have to throw out 3 because some people did not follow any of Jess's directions.

"YAY COOKIE TIME!" Hannah said with three cookies in her hand.

"How about we just chill for the rest of the day,watch some movies and play with our new presents?" Kendall suggested taking some cookies.

"YEAH!" we all agreed, and did just that.


	25. Chapter 30

**Jess Pov**

The past few days have been, interesting... but today is NEW YEARS EVE, and we have tickets to Big Time Rush kicking off New years concert on channel 13.

Also today is Sammy's birthday.

"Did you tweet the boys?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah I tweeted at loganmitchell to say happy birthday to at Genius_gurl but no reply!"

"I did the same with Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James... but nothing." Coley replied.

"But Logan just tweeted, 'Chillin'... getting ready for our new years eve concert'. So he mus have seen our tweets!" Hannah exclaimed looking at her laptop screen.

"We can yell at the boys later! We have to get ready, it's almost 6:30!" I said looking at my watch.

"Have Sammy's gift?" I questioned when we all finished getting dressed.

"Sammy you can come out now!" We all said together, we had made her stay in her room all day.

"Okay, what is that?" She said seeing 2 brightly wrapped gifts in our hands.

"Your gifts silly!" Hannah said giving them to her.

"OML guys you shouldn't have!" She exclaimed holding up a new laptop and a new locket.

"We better get going!" I said looking at the clock, 7:00.

"BTW guys, the boys probably think we are creepers and that's why they didn't say happy birthday to me." Sammy said looking down thoughtfully at her locket.

"But Coley's twitter name is 'It's_Coley_bitches' wouldn't they see the similarities, and they do know your birthday right?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Um, Logan never really asked my birthday and I already know his... so we really didn't have a birthday conversation." She said blushing.

"Well come one the Limo awaits us!" Hannah said jumping towards the elevator.

I have a bad feeling about this.

**Hannah POv**

"Chives please put on some BTR now would you!" I asked.

"Lady for the last time it's HENRY!" he said putting on 'The City is ours'.

"PARTAY! WHOOOAH! HELLO LOS ANGELES!" I screamed out of the moon roof.

"Hannah sit down you are embarrassing us! No more sparkling apple cider for you!" Jess pulling on my dress, to get me back to my seat.

"Sorry but I am just so excited, my first BTR concert where the boys actually know us!" I said squirming in my seat.

"Sammy I still am kind of mad at you." Coley said after a moment of silence.

"Well I apologize." Sammy said back.

"I for one told James the second time I saw him that my birthday was September 15 and that I like diamonds, roses and pretty stuff." Coley retorted.

"Guys we are here!" Jess said pulling me out.

We walked along until we reached the door to the back stage.

"Who are you?" There was this big dude standing by the door waiting for an answer, and by the look of Jess, coley AND Sammy's faces I was going to be doing the talking.

"I am Hannah, pleasure to meet you big scary dude, any who we would like to see our boyfriends, you know... big time rush? Well I am dating Carlos and I would LOVE if you would let me back stage! K?" I told big dude.

"The name is freight train and you aren't on the list." He said holding up a clipboard.

"CARLOS! LOGAN!JAMES! KENDALL!" Coley screeched, coming out of her stupor.

Let's just say Coley's screams could break the barrier of sound.

But nothing happened.

"Bye bye now!" Freight train told us, picking us up and dropping us off by the ticket booth.

"Okay Hannah All I need you to do is get me on the loud speaker." Coley told me, thinking of a plan.

"Sammy can't you re-wire this to the speakers?" I asked pulling out a mini-microphone from my purse.

"What else do you have in there?" Coley asked, taking the mic.

"Don't worry about it!" I said giving Sammy a cable.

"Okay try now!" Sammy said after re-wiring a few things plugging a few nubers in the computer.

"JAMES DAVID FREAKING DIAMOND GET YOU ASS OVER TO THE TICKET BOOTH ALONG WITH YOU 3 FRIENDS!" Coley screeched, and I swear to god if that didn't get their attention, then nothing would.

"OMG! IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!" Was heard a few feet awya.

"Ladies, please you can all get autographs after the show.' James said pushing his way through the crowd.

His eyes went wide when he saw Coley's face.

"WE WEREN'T ON THE LIST!" She started.

"Hey hey hey! Kendall told me to do it and I told Logan to do it who told Carlos who forgot." Coley still looked livid.

"You had to forget us on SAMMY'S birthday!" She started out.

"It's Sammy's birthday?" Logan said pushing through the sea of people.

"NO shit Sherlock!" Coley said.

"Yeah we have been trying you guys on twitter since you didn't answer your phone!" Jess explained.

"Oh so you are the creepers!" Carlos asked stepping through the crowd.

"Yes I am at INSANE_double_rainbow" I said speaking up.

"Sammy I am so sorry, why did you never tell me?" Logan asked, cupping Sammy's cheek. Kendall led us all away,so we could let Sammy and Logan have a private moment.

"I love your tweets by the way." Carlos told me.

"So will you follow me?" I asked him.

"Already on it!" He told me whipping out his phone.

" Are you done? Cause' we have to preform in like 10 minutes?" James asked a still livid Coley.

"Yes I am done, as long as you PROMISE to remember us on the list!" She stated hands on her hips.

"Okay babe!" He said jogging to the stage.

"Bye bye cupcake!" Kendall said kissing Jess's cheek.

"Cupcake?" She said as he left.

"Bye bye Hannah Banana!" Carlos said as he followed behind Kendall.

"Looks like I was the only one who got a kiss!" Jess said smiling triumphantly.

"Can it cupcake." Coley said as she walked towards the front row seats.

"Guys over here!" Sammy yelled.

We were dead center, front row and Sammy was smiling blissfully.

"He promised me a special day tomorrow, with no weirdness what so ever!" She told us smiling.

"Yeah yeah yeah I think the show is starting!" I said.

"LADIES AND GENTLE MAN GET READY FOR...BIG TIME RUSH!"

**(INSERT BTR SONGS)**

"Thank you all so much for being here and supporting us. You guys rock! And not naming anyone specifically but this concert is dedicated to our supporting girlfriends!" Kendall said, with all the boys nodding beside him.

"Thanks again and GOOD NIGHT!" James said and they walked off the stage.

"To the backstage area?" Sammy asked us.

"No duh!" Jess said.

We walked along until we found the backstage entrance with freight train right next to it.

"Okay are we on the list yet?" Coley asked.

"Yes, go right ahead ladies." He told us letting us through the door.

We walked in and saw that their were tables full of food, two hallways full of rooms and a little living room in the middle.

Carlos was over by the food with two corn dogs up his mouth, how attractive.

"James?" Coley asked going up to Carlos.

"Mupgh" He pointed to a door to his left.

"Thank you!" She said sweetly walking towards said door.

I decided to sit on a couch with Jess and Sammy.

"So this is where you guys hang?" Coley asked sitting down with James.

"Yes ma'am" Logan said giving Sammy a water bottle.

"Cool, so on the 2nd I was thinking that we do something crazy to help you guys remember us." Coley told the group.

"I say tomorrow we go to paint-a-thing." Jess suggested, yeah because who doesn't love painting a thing?

"Got the decorations!" Kendall said running in with blowers and streamers and hats.

Everybody grabbed one of each and we got ready.

"GUYS THE BALL IS ABOUT TO DROP!" I said flicking on the T.V.

"Yay!" I exclaimed holding Carlos's hand.

10

This year was the best

9

I mean we met BTR

8

Started to date a member of BTR

7

Totally got a new IPhone

6

Made Coley very angry

5

And Got to meet Santa

4

Even though that did get me kicked out of Sea World

3

2

1

Kiss.

Sammy and Logan were the first to pull apart, then Jess and Kendall were second me and Carlos in a close 3rd and Coley and James were dead last, no surprise there there.

"Now who wants to ride around aimlessy in the limo?" Cralos asked.

"WE DO!"


	26. Chapter 31

**Okay, I got a review saying how the girls are just like BTR but girls, so should I change the girls so they are different from the boys? VOTE ON MY POLL.**

**Sammy POV**

*Buzz*

*Buzz*

*BUZZZZ*

"Hello?" I answered my voice groggy from just waking up.

"Sammy be ready in 20 minutes, we are doing something special today." Logan said.

"Okay, but do we really have to leave at 5:30 in the morning?" I asked back into the phone.

"Yes" He answered back and hung up.

"Stupid genius boy." I mumbled getting up out of bed. Once I finished my quick shower and got dressed, there was a know at the door.

"Give me a sec." I said opening the door whilst I pulled a brush through my hair.

"Done!' I said returning back into the living room, seeing Logan flip through the newspaper.

"Great now come on!" He said grabbing my hand and walking us out the door and towards the elevator.

"You know you are lucky that you bought me coffee, otherwise I would be asleep." I said right after he picked us up some starbucks.

"I had a feeling you were a coffee girl and I wouldn't want you asleep for all the fun!" Logan said, eyes on the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started driving on the highway.

He smirked, "It's a surprise."

"Okay" I said, going through possible places he would take me in my head. Maybe he would take me to and Art exhibit, or Math world or…..

"OML! The California Science Center!" I said looking around.

"I heard that they have homemade ecosystems!" I said jumping out of the car when he finally found a parking spot.

"Okay Sams, one of the reasons that I brought us here was because of science Toyland. I felt like it would be fun acting like kids all day and building mini-roller coasters." He told me leading me towards the ticket booth.

"Hi my name is Logan Mitchell, I called yesterday.' He said to the gentleman in the ticket booth.

"Here you go Mr. Mitchell have a lovely day at CSC"

"Thank you" I said as he lead us towards the Toyland exhibit.

"You are welcome and you deserve it, but before we go in turn off your phone. I kind of want a distraction free day to celebrate, just the two of us." I did as he asked and turned off the phone, what's the worst that could happen?

**Hannah Pov**

Ugh! Why would Coley put on pop music at 8:30 in the morning.

Well, I'm awake now so might as well get some BREAKFAST! I smell Bacon…..

"Did Sammy leave?" I asked walking into the room seeing everyone there besides Logan and Sammy.

"Yep, Logan took Sammy to do something sciencey and I guess they will be back later." Coley said sipping coffee that wasn't jacked up on energy drinks. With that I went and got myself some of the delicious bacon that Jess cooked and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Jess and Coley.

"Well the boys are coming over here at 9:00 so we can go to paint a thing before a lot of the tiny demons come. So you better get ready!" Coley said, I looked both girls over and saw that they were all dressed up.

"You guys do know that you will most likely get paint on those clothes right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they have smocks right?" Jess questioned.

"Remember the time I went to paint a thing with Michelle and she came back with paint everywhere that the smock didn't cover. You know how I paint." I pointed out.

They ran to their rooms.

After I finished getting ready the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jess said when she came out of her room, dressed in acceptable clothes to paint in.

"Dude!" I said when I saw James disheveled appearance.

"Coley told me about you sister and about how they had to throw out her clothes and cut some of her hair off because of the paint." H e told us all.

"You all do know that it is acrylic paint and I comes off with water, it was merely a coincidence that Michelle got her hair cut on the same day.' I pointed out and James looked happier.

"Okay we can go now!" Coley said coming out in what looked like a brand-new shirt.

"Is that new?" I asked her.

"Yep!"

"Why are you wearing it if you will get paint on it?" Jess asked.

"Because it was so lat season!" she said as if it was the most known fact in the world.

"Yeah yeah yeah, come in we don't want to be late." Kendall said.

"Yay, I am gonna paint a unicorn or a pony or a kitten or something blue or maybe a bear or maybe sponge bob or maybe a cup or maybe a bowl or maybe a " I started out saying.

"Hannah let's play the quiet game!" Jess suggested rubbing her temples from the front seat.

"Nope!" I said, I know that means I should be quiet.

"We are here!" I said jumping out of the car, Jess started blasting music until I stopped talking, then the ride was full of mindless chatter about current events.

Knowing what to do I automatically walked to the shelves full of plaster things that I could paint, I went to the medium priced wall because that is where you find all the cool things to paint. The shelves were full of cats, dogs, trucks, little boxes but then I saw it.

"This is it!" I exclaimed holding up a plaster penguin.

"Her name will be chucky and she will be on my bureau forever and ever!" I said skipping to the register and noticing that Coley and James picked out pintable mirrors, Jess picked a kitten, Kendall a hockey puck and Carlos a duck.

"Ours can be best friends!" I told Carlos.

"Quackers and I like that Idea!" He told me.

Once we all paid, we found a table and started to paint out plaster with the primer, because the paint wouldn't look good without the primer. Once we finished with that we moved on to the paints.

"Okay I need black, while, yellow and red!" I told myself going to the counter that held all of the paint. Once getting my selection I sat down.

"This is so hard!" Carlos exclaimed trying to paint his duck evenly.

"That's what she said!" I blurted out.

"Hannah! We are with children!" Jess said, looking around and making sure that no little ears heard that.

"Sorry!" I said holding up my hands defensively, but my brush was in my hand when I did that and I got yellow paint in Coley's hair. Her face was now a violet color.

"My hair!" She exclaimed, then she had a look in her eye.

"Take this!" She said getting pink paint all over me and managing to hit Carlos in the process.

"Oh it's on!" He said getting paint on Kendall, and Jess.

Let's just say the nice people at Paint-a-thing had to call the cops. Carlos, Coley and I in one car and the others in another.

"Okay you all get one call each!" The officer said, pointing to the phone in our cell.

"Okay we can just call Sammy and she will get us out of here in no time!" Jess said going towards the phone.

"Hannah where is the bail money?" Coley asked. All eyes were on me.

"Well it is in my suitcase, there should be enough to bail all of us out." I told them.

"Bail money?" James asked eyes wide. But before I could answer him Jess started to speak.

"Sammy answer the phone, we are in jail for disturbing the peace and stuff! Help!" Jess exclaimed into the phone. She looked defeated when she hung up the phone.

"I think that both of them shut their phones off, because Sammy never shuts hers off without there being an important reason." Jess said looking at the floor dejectedly.

"So Bail?" Kendall enquired, all of the boys sitting forward in their seats.

"Okay, since we are such big fans and stuff, we were willing to do anything and I mean ANYTHING to meet you guys, so my dad gave me bail money just in case we did something a little to risky or stupid." I explained.

Everyone just stared.

"So who wants to play a game?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

**Sammy POV**

"That was so much fun Logie!" I said walking out of CSC hand in hand, it was about 9:00 and we spent all day having fun and learning. Our friends may call us geeks, but it would be worth it. Then I remembered to turn on my phone.

"11 missed call and 9 new voice messages" My phone rang out in the nighttime air.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed as I put my phone to my ear.

"First new message received at 11:45 am"

"Sammy answer the phone, we are in jail for disturbing the peace and stuff! Help!" Jess's voice exclaimed over the phone.

"Logan" I said wide eyed looking over at him and seeing his eyes as wide as my own.

"I will call the police station to see what is happening while you try to call your parents and tell them what is happening." He said coming up with a quick solution.

"Okay" I said as my fingers flew over the keypad.

"Hey Mr. McDonald um Hannah's in jail with Coley Jess and some other people call me when you get this message bye!" I said through the phone.

"Logan it's like really lat at night so none of our family's will answer!" I said as I finished calling my mom.

"The police said they do not except bail this late at night, so our poor friends will be stuck their until tomorrow at 9:00" Logan said.

Great, just great!


	27. Chapter 32

************

************

********

Hannah POV

********

"Obviously, we are going to be sleeping here tonight." Jess said sitting down on one of the benches in our small cell. The clock on the wall said 9:00 pm. The bail office closed at 8:00. This is just where I wanted to be tonight, sleeping in a jail cell.

"Okay there are three benches in this hell hole, each couple uses one to sleep on?" Coley suggested, eyeing one of the benches. I honestly didn't care what bench we got; I just want to go back to our apartment.

"You guys okay with that?" Jess asked gesturing to the benches with her hand.

"I'm down!" I said, getting up from my bench with Jess and moving over to Carlos.

" Curfew!" Echoed off the walls and the lights shut off.

"Okay I guess that means we should go to sleep." Kendall said.

"Nighty Night!" I said and curled up next to Carlos. It was a tight squeeze because the benches are only so wide but we managed. I was still confused about how James and Coley fit, but I was to tired to investigate.

************************

****

Sammy Pov

Logan dropped me off at my apartment and I quickly got ready for bed. I hope my friends are okay in the slammer. I know Hannah can adjust but Coley, not so much. Now to find Hannah's bail money. Hannah's dad being as gracious as he is, gave Hannah 2,500 dollars to use for bail money. Because knowing Hannah, anything could happen. First I checked the usual spots, under the bed, the dresser and the night side table.

"Hannah!" I groaned to myself, where on earth would she hide this money! Then I remembered Hannah would be too lazy or forgetful to put it away, so I should check her suitcase.

"BINGO!" I yelped, holding the money close to my chest. My voice bounced off the walls, my bad.

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON! BURGLAR!" I heard from the kitchen, so I went out to investigate, and there stood Logan. Clad in Pj's and disheveled hair with a ruler in hand.

"Did you actually expect a ruler to wart off a burglar?" I asked, looking at my poor apartment door. It was on the ground, one of the hinges broken again.

"I was panicking!" He exclaimed as he did a double take of the room, making sure there where no burglars. How cute, yet strange.

"Would you mind staying the night? I am not used to being home alone." I told him after a minute of thinking, I have always had someone in the house with me. Weather it be my little sister and brother or my crazy friends, I have never really been alone at night.

"Sure! Just let me grab my sleeping bag." He said and marched out the door. While he did that, I set up my sleeping bag and moved everything so he would have room to fit next to me.

"I'm back!" He exclaimed coming in the room with a sleeping bag, blanket and pillow. After we were both settled in, I fell asleep.

"Sammy!" Logan was trying to wake me up.

"I'm up!" I said jumping us from my sleeping bag while glancing over at the clock. It read 8:30 we had a half an hour before we had to be at Jail. It takes us about 20 minutes to get there, leaving me with only ten minutes to get ready! After I put on clothes and grabbed an English muffin and we sprinted towards the elevator.

"You couldn't have woken me up earlier?" I asked as we ran to the car and seeing that we were 10 minutes off schedule.

"You looked so cute when you were asleep I couldn't wake you?" He said smiling with his dimples showing, insert my blush here.

"Thanks." I told him as we started to speed down the highway. After another 15 minutes filled with random questions we finally mad it to the jail. The clock on the dashboard read, 9:12. The bail office should be open by now, Hopefully. Walking in to the jail I saw our friends in the corner cell. Coley and James were smushed up against the wall with James hanging halfway off of the bench. Jess was literally on top of Kendall, snoring her little haert out, while Kendall was hanging off the bench. Lastly Carlos was holding Hannah like a doll, while Hannah's leg was hanging off of the bench.

"Each person's bail is $150, which is a total of $1000." The lady in the bail window told us.

"You mean a total of $900 right? Because 150 time 6 is 900." Logan said to the lady, handing her the nine hundred that we owed her.

"Alrighty then, Your friends are free to go." She told us pressing a button. A loud ding came from the speakers, opening up their jail cell door. James being surprised, fell off the bench face first. Kendall jumped up and looked around. Jess and Coley were laughing at the sight. Carlos and Hannah did not wake up.

"HANNAH!" I shouted. She jumped like ten feet in the air, effectively waking Carlos up as well.

"Okay gang let's head out!" Kendall exclaimed as we all headed towards the exit.

"Okay what now?" Jess asked.

"Well…" I started.


	28. Chapter 33

**Hannah POV**

"Okay guys we have to get back to the Palm woods and pack, We are leaving at like 6:30 in the morning." Sammy informed the rest of the group. Sammy would be the downer, the one who makes all of us sad. I don't wanna leave! California is warm and has pretty trees. New Hampshire if full of snow and coldness and snow and stuff.

"The boys and I can pick up the BTR mobile, then pick up some pizza." Logan suggested looking towards us for an answer. The boys and girls both nodded in agreement.

"Yeahhh buddy!" I exclaimed galloping to the SUV, with everyone in tow. I was of course the fastest, and I didn't even have caffeine this morning! I think a new record was achieved, the fast gallop to an SUV.

" I call shot gun!" I exclaimed as I hopped in. I wondered who would drive. I hope it was someone fun. I have my license, but NO ONE TRUSTS ME! Carlos hopped in the drivers seat, keys jingling. I was about to speak, but he interrupted me.

"Fasten your seat belts. This is what I will call one of our last C and H epic wins." He told me as he started to pull out of the parking lot with all of our friends chasing after us, yelling at up to stop. Coley was the first one to stop running then James. Sammy and Logan stuck it out until we reached the street corner.

"How mad do you think they will be?" I asked as we sped on to the highway, cars flying by.

"Did you see Coley's face when she was running after us?" He said with a laugh. It was pretty hilarious, especially after she tripped over her overly sized purse.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

"What now?" I asked as we aimlessly drove around Hollywood. It was getting dark. After getting off the highway, I got us a map of star's houses. After hitting up Britney spears, whose guards chased us with pepper spray, we decided to stop stalking celebrities.

"We have to get back." He told me heading towards the general direction of the palm woods.

A few minutes later we arrived at the palm woods. Coley and Jess were both camped out in the Lobby waiting for us. They forcefully took me in their arms and dragged me to the elevator. I was screaming and yelling, but no one in the palm woods wanted to help me.

"PACK!" Was ordered as my door shut, and the lock clicked. Now, I was locked in this stupid room. Sammy usually does my packing, Jess probably talked her out of it. I slowly put everything in my suitcase, until all I had left was clothes for tomorrow, Pj's and my carryon. I was planning on leaving my sleeping bag here, since our parents did buy the apartment.

"I'M DONE! SO LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at the stupid wooden door that held me captive for an hour.

"Thank you." Coley said letting me out. I was then pushed into a chair which had a plate set out in front of it.

**Jess POV**

"Okay guys, this is our last dinner, as a big, happy, crazy family. I know I can speak for all of the girls when I say that we are going to miss you." I started to speak.

"So you better call us everyday, got it babe?" Coley said looking at James expectantly. I started to go on.

"Like I was saying, we will miss you all so much, so let's make these last moments memorable!" I said with a fist pump.

"'Never again." Hannah told me, sipping on her mountain dew. Okay, who gave this girl caffeine at 7:00 pm? There is a strict rule that says no caffeine 6:30 or later! I glared at Sammy, she was always the weakest when it came to Hannah.

"Hey, It's our last day here! Let Hannah have some fun before she has to face the principal." Sammy told me, knowing why I was glaring at her.

"Face the principal?" Kendall asked.

"Okay I am only going to tell this story one time and one time only, got it! And what ever is said at this table stays at this table! Okay so I may have taken the principal's I pad and I may have written on the bathroom walls, in large letters, The chamber of secrets has been opened. But good old Mrs. Smithy had had it up to her head with me. I am most likely gonna get detention for two weeks, but it was worth it." Hannah told the table, she made it sound like a big secret though. I mean the WHOLE school knew about this! It was even on face book!

"Okay? Who wants some lamb chops?" Logan said, after everyone had a chance to digest all of Hannah's information.

After everyone had their dinner we set up our sleeping bags and we all went to sleep, sleeping next to our respective partner. I did not want to wake up early, let's just say I am an irritable bear if I have to wake up before 7:00am.

"Jess wake up!" Coley screeched in my ear trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and glared at the scene. Hannah and Carlos were still cuddled together, blissfully sleeping. James was up and about eating cereal with Logan. Sammy was still asleep as was Kendall.

"What do you want at 4:30 IN THE MORING!" I yelped at her. She backed up.

"It is you turn to shower. I am going to wake the other's up so don't worry!" Coley exclaimed as she walked over to Kendall and started to shake him. I ignored his protests and hopped into the shower. By the time I was dressed and ready, so was everyone else.

"That's why you shower at NIGHT!" Sammy gloated, because she got extra sleep.

"Well at least I am refreshed and ready to go!" I pointed out. Grabbing the coffee that Kendall was handing to me.

"Cat fight! Meow!" James exclaimed sipping on some orange juice.

"JAMES!" Sammy and I both exclaimed, he looked down at his juice, defeated.

"Okay now that you mad my boyfriend sad, can we get the show on the road?" Coley said carrying her carryon, while James had all of her other suitcases.

"Yes" The rest of us chorused each taking a bag or two. I had the least stuff, because I was leaving some here. While Coley has more than she came with because she has OSD, Obsessive shopping disorder.

After we managed to shove everyone's suitcase in one car, we were off to the airport. The boys walked us to the boarding gate, after helping us with our immense pile of luggage. Hannah and Carlos disappeared, most likely getting coffee. Sammy and Logan were checking out the airport gift shops. Coley and James were hugging each other by the big window near our gate.

"So this is it." I said staring down at my toes. I didn't want to look up into Kendall's sad face.

"No, this is not it. This is just a so long, for now. Differently not a good bye.' He told me bringing me into his arms. This felt like home, and I never wanted to let go.

"LET GO!" Was echoed through the airport. That ladies and gentleman is how you ruin a moment. To see what ruined Kendall and I's moment I looked to my right. I save Carlos and Hannah clinging on to each other while Coley, Sammy, James and Logan tried to pry them apart.

" Ugh, let's go pry them apart." I told Kendall, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards everyone else.

"ONE TWO THREE!" I yelled and we pulled. Hannah's grip slipped and she fell to the floor with a thud, then the girls and I also lost our balance and we landed with a plop next to Hannah.

"5 MINUTES UNTIL FLIGHT A147 LEAVES FOR NEW HAMPSHIRE" came across the loudspeaker.

"I'm going to miss you!" I told Kendall, as we had our last good bye, for now.

"I'll miss you too!' He exclaimed as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"Psst Jess. Psst Jess!" Hannah whispered in my ear. I tried to swat her hand away, she was ruining it again!

"THE FREAKIN PLANE IS BOARDING!" Coley exclaimed. Making me detach myself from Kendall's embrace.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, but was then thrown into a group hug.

"Bye!" was chorused and all four of us girl walked slowly to the gate.

"Have a safe trip" The flight attendant told us as we handed her our tickets.

"Thanks was mumbled back and we all trudged on to the plane. I felt like half of me was missing, and I knew the girls felt the same way too.


	29. Chapter 34

**Hannah POV**

"On the road again, just can't wait to get on that road aga-" I was singing to pass time on this obnoxiously boring flight.

"HANNAH SHUT UP! WE ARE TRYING TO MORN THE SEPERATION OF US FROM OUR BOYFRIENDS! WHAT WOULD CARLOS SAY!" Coley yelled from the seat in front of me.

"He would say, Hannah you are epic and awesome and stuff. Coley is a Meany who does not understand show tunes what so ever." I told her back with a smile. Sammy looked at me with annoyed eyes. Jess wasn't paying attention. Feed me to the sharks why don't ya?

"Hannah can you just be quite for a while. Coley is taking her separation really hard. So why don't you watch some TV for a while?" Sammy told me with pleading eyes. I knew she was just to drained to break up one of Coley and I's quarrels.

"What ever." I said turning to see the In flight movie, it was something totally boring. I put in my ear-buds and blasted the music, drowning out any unwanted noise. I laid my head against the window and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!" Coley screamed pointing at big time rush. Why weren't we down near them? Wait why are we in the mall close to my house? I looked to see the mall swarmed with girls trying to get close to big time rush. The walls were shaking with all of the screaming, talking and laughter. Pictures of the boys were posted all around the mall.

"Why are we here?" I asked looking at my friends and seeing that they were wearing bright colored shirts, that said 'WE LOVE BTR'.

"Hello? We are trying to meet big time rush!" Jess said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Okay, someone is crazy! I mean we already met them heck we were ven dating them!

"I'm going in!" Coley said as she flew down the stairs and over to where Big Time Rush sat. They were on a platform, so Coley had to crawl up on that. Then she was face to face with James.

Even from up on the second level, you could hear her screams," OMG YOU ARE JAMES MALSOW! MARRY ME! LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!" She wailed as she grabbed a hold of James's leather jacket. James's eyes went wide as he tried to pry her fingers off of him. Then I saw the body guards coming towards her, ready to tackle her.

I shouted to get her attention, "Coley watch ou-!"

"HANNAH WAKE UP!" Sammy shook me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were back in New Hampshire and It was snowing. Sammy handed me my brown parka. The brown parka that made me look like a burnt marshmallow, but it had a fuzzy hood.

"Okay are family is supposed to meet us by the entrance, they also got our luggage for us." Coley said reading off her phone.

"Snowball fight anyone?" I asked as we slowly walked into the terminal.

" Hannah you still have to read your winter vacation book and write a five paged paper on it." Sammy pointed out.

"So don't you guys!" I answered in return.

"No we don't!" They chorused holding us their books.

"Ugh! What book do I have to read anyways?" I asked, hoping it wasn't a long book.

"OF Mice and Men." Jess told me handing me a copy, I was about to say something, when we saw our families; They were all clustered together holding up a sign that had all of our names.

"MOMMY!" I shouted hugging her, I also didn't miss that she was holding a tin of cookies. My dad sister and brother came into the group hug.

"I missed you guys!" I exclaimed as I saw all my friends were being smothered in hugs as well.

"So did you meet Big Time Flush?" My dad asked as we got out of our group hug.

"Dad! Its Big Time Rush!" I told him for the millionth time, I swear to BTR that he does that on purpose.

"Honey stop bothering Hannah! We can talk all about her trip on the bus ride home" Mom said, grabbing some of my luggage and heading out towards the parking lot. I looked behind me and saw everyone else was following my mom's lead. My mom lead us over to a bus.

"All aboard!" Coley's brother Timmy said, as he jumped on the bus excitedly. I followed his lead, when my phone buzzed, the caller I.D said Carlos.

"Hello!" I answered excitedly as Coley sat down next to me.

"Hey! Are you guys close to your house yet?" Carlos asked sounding suspicious.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Call me when you get near your house. Okay?" He said, something must be going on.

"Okays, bye mwah!" I said as I said goodbye and kissed the phone, he reciprocated the gesture and hung up. Now, what would the boys have done to surprise us when we got home?


	30. Chapter 35

**Coley Pov**

Once Hannah told me what the boys said, I knew they were up to something. We were heading back to Hannah's house for our welcome back party. I hope the boys didn't do anything stupid to mess it up. I also Hope that my dad left his firework collection at home, Hannah got a hold of them last year and, let's just say she had to work all summer to pay off that house.

"You better call them now dear." Momma Marie said to Hannah. She nodded excitedly and started to type numbers into her phone.

"Okay, we are like TEN minutes away!" She said quickly, and then closing the phone before Carlos could have a chance to respond.

"So Coley, Allie told me that you have a boyfriend." My dad told me, grinning like a chestier cat. Oh boy, I was in for it.

"BOYFRIEND!" Hannah's dad and older brother boomed. Hannah wasn't supposed to date until she was 18. Yeah, not going to happen.

"Dad! He is really nice and stuff! Michelle likes him!" Hannah said, trying to defend herself. She was in for it. As Hannah's dad was about to say sothing else, her mom intervined.

"Oh Honey!" Hannah's mom scolded, trying to calm down her husband, but it wasn't working

"Oh look we are here!" Hannah said changing the subject. I looked outside the window to see a hot boy band in front of Hannah's house,

"OMFG!" I screeched and ran off the bus, when it came to a stop. I then tackled my boyfriend, before he could speak.

"Who are you?" My mom asked, when I finally let go of James.

"I am James Diamond, Pleasure to meet you." He said shaking my mom's had, and then she pulled him into a bear grip hug. She was always a hugger.

"OMG!" Allie screeched walking over to James as my mom let go. She started to breather heavily and she fainted. Sister like sister. My dad picked her up and brought her inside.

"Okay why are you here?" Sammy asked all of the boys and we grouped together.

"We missed you guys so much, that we thought we could stay here for a day. To see what you guys live like." Kendall answered, holding on to Jess as if she was his life line.

"Hannah are you sure that your dad and brother like me?" Carlos asked after a moment of silence. I looked behind me to see Hannah's dad and brother mike glaring at him. I snorted.

"Yeah, they love you!" Hannah said, trying to diminish any of Carlos's fears.

"Okay, let's all go into Hannah's house, before I freeze my beautiful head off." I said grabbing James. It was literally fricikin cold and I was only wearing one jacket. After introductions to the rest of the family, we all camped out in Hannah's bedroom. Making sure we locked the door of course; let's just say we have very sneaky siblings.

"OUT!" Jess shouted in Hannah's closet as my little brother and Jess's little sister both fell out, with surprise.

"Leave!" I shouted pointing towards Hannah's door. They slowly marched out with their heads down.

"So this is my room!" Hannah said gesturing towards her room; it was filled with BTR posters and weapons strewn about. Her bed was massive and took up a third of her room. It was so big, that all of us could sleep on it comfortably.

"So when do you have to leave?" Sammy asked, once all of the twerps left.

"Our plane leaves at 9 so we would have to be there at like 8, so 8 AM" Logan said, thinking out what they were doing as he spoke.

"Dinner!" My mom yelled after we talked for a bit. The boys rushed out towards the dining room, but stopped when they saw all of the dads staring them down.

"Stop being pansies!" Hannah said to them, pushing the out of her way. All of our moms made our favorite dishes. Steak, tacos, Mac cheese, you name it our moms made it. And the quantity of each food was enough to feed a Russian army.

"So Carlos, do you have a criminal record?" Hannah's dad asked Carlos.

"No sir, my dad's a cop and he taught all of us to be on our best behavior." Carlos told him, I think Kendall may have helped prepare him for that question. Everyone started to eat, the boys sat as far away from the fathers as possible and they finished as quickly as they could. Then they dragged us back to Hannah's room.

"FIREWORKS IN TEN MINUTES!" My dad yelled up to Hannah's room. Hannah and Carlos sprinted out of the room to go help with the fireworks…. This was going to be one long night.


	31. Chapter 36

**Hannah Pov**

"Finally some sort of entertainment!" I exclaimed as I dragged Carlos out to my backyard. Coley's dad had set the fireworks up in nice neat rows, away from the pool and garden. Coley's dad handed me a lighter and pointed to the biggest firework in the middle.

"Light it up!" Coley's dad told me. I smiled wide and lit up the giant firework. It started to fizz and, slowly the firework lit. When it finally was set off it flew around my yard dangerously low, and finally it hit a bush, which caught on fire.

"I GOT IT!" My dad yelled coming from behind the deck with a fire extinguisher. He sprayed until the only thing left was a charred bush. Poor Mr. bushy never had a chance.

"NO MORE FIREWORKS TONIGHT!" Coley's mom screeched from the deck, Coley's dad looked at us and held up sparklers.

"YAY!" I yelled in the cool New Hampshire air. I was running around my back yard with a sparkler in each hand. "I FEEL LIKE A FIRE FAIRY!" I continued. Everyone, including Sammy was running around my backyard, with at least one sparkler. This was the life.

"HANNAH DID YOU FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK!" My mom questioned from the kitchen window. I looked down at my slowly fading sparkler.

"Maybe…" I trailed off; she most likely will drag me in the house to read that stupid book. Why would you put men with mice anyway?

"HANNAH GET INSIDE AND FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK!" Mom yelled back out.

"But mom…" I complained.

"NO BUTTS! NOW MARCH!" She told me from the window. I slowly walked up the deck and through the sliding doors and into my room. Where, I went on spark notes and it told me what my book was about. Thank you internet!

**Sammy POV**

Hannah, Hannah, Hannah. You should have done your homework. She has been up there for an hour, trying to figure out what her book is about or, she is on spark notes. Yeah I'm going with spark notes.

"So Sammy you looking forward to school tomorrow?" Logie asked me as my sparkler withered down. I sighed, not really.

"Not really. I love the learning aspect but, not the other aspects." I told him blushing.

"What do you mean?" By now the others gathered around. I looked at Jess who decided to tell our story.

"We have a small group of friends; it includes us and ten other people. People at our school think we are outsider misfits. We have crazy Hannah, smart Sammy, Pretty Coley and Leader me, along with some others. Popular kids look down on us. Sammy get's it worse then any of us. We protect her when we are around but, she is also attacked when she is alone." Jess started.

"She will be called names as will Hannah and the rest of us. I have been called a snobby bitch or a stuck up loser. Jess has had hard ass and freaky creep thrown at her numerous times. We usually avoid the mean people. We have our own lunch table, our safe heaven in this crazy school." Coley finished. The boys looked astonished. They were about to speak but Hannah slipping down the stairs caused us all to look up and loose our train of thought.

"I'M OKAY!" She yelled; Carlos went to fish her out of the bushes by the stairs.

"Really?" Logan said in a quiet voice next to me. He wrapped his arm around me, to show his support.

"Yeah but we still hold our own! Hannah and Jess usually beat people up if they go too far and Coley usually dishes it right back! I usually keep to myself." I told Logan. The boys pulled us into a group hug.

"The senior boys are the worst with their snaky comments!" Hannah said walking back up to everyone else. We all nodded in agreement, they were terrible.

"We are taking you girls to school tomorrow!" Kendall decided.

"What?" Jess asked. A confused look crossed her face.

"WE, as in us boys are going to drive you to school tomorrow in our rented Hummer and, we will walk you into your homeroom." Kendall said, sounding definitive.

"GUYS IT'S TIME FOR BED YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!" Jess's mom yelled out to us.

"COMING!" We all shouted. Everyone ran up the stairs and flew into Hannah's room. The parents let us have a sleepover in Hannah's room but, all of the younger siblings had to be in there as well, to keep an eye on us.

"ALL OF US are sleeping on my bed!" Hannah told the siblings, pointing to us then, her bed. "You guys get the floor! Nighty night!" She said pointing to the designated area on the floor. All of the 10 younger siblings lied on the floor. Suckers. Hannah was at the far right of her bed, with Mr. snuggles her cat. Carlos was next to her, and then came Kendall and Jess; me and Logan, James and Coley had the other end. It was a semi tight squeeze but we all managed.

"NIGHT!" Was chorused around the room and I, fell into a deep sleep.


	32. Chapter 37

**Hannah pov**

"HANNAH WAKE UP!" I heard shouted in my ear. I punched the source of the noise hoping that it would go away.

"OUCH" was yelled in my left ear as the person I punched moved away from me. The voice sounded surprisingly like a dude. I cracked one eye open to see Logan clutching his arm.

"Sorry Logan but all of my friends one no to wake me when I am sleeping! I usually will punch them, hard." I exclaimed when I saw I had hurt Logan. It was kinda funny though.

"Okay who hurt my Logie?" Sammy questioned when she came out of the bathroom, dressed for school.

"They made Logan wake me up!" I exclaimed. It wasn't my fault, entirely.

"We have a half an hour before we have to be on our way to the school and the only one who needs to get ready is Hannah, so who wants some of Hannah's mom's breakfast buffet!" Coley exclaimed heading downstairs with he book bag in tow.

After a quick shower, I threw on some clothes and slid down banister by the stairs to the kitchen. There I was met with the boys shoving bacon in their mouths while my friends where over loading heir pancakes with cool-whip.

"Hit me momma!" I said as I walked into the kitchen, my mother then preceded to hand me a plate with pancakes and a cup of orange juice.

"We have like fifteen minutes and the boys want a tour of our school." Jess filled me in on what I missed.

"Can they meet Chuck?" I asked; Chuck was my homeroom teacher. The other three had Mr. Brackmet, an evil English teacher.

"Why not? But we also want to meet your other friends." Kendall said, thinking over a plan of action.

"I am cool with whatever." Sammy told the group and, others followed in suite. After everyone brushed their teeth, we headed towards their hummer. I got shotgun, even though James was driving. Coley said I could have it because I had to deal with the vice principal later.

"Okay guys welcome to White Mountain High school." Jess said pointing towards the big building. James pulled into the parking lot and shut the car off. We sat in silence for a second. The boys looked confused so Sammy explained.

"We are waiting for them to leave our vicinity." Sammy said pointing to Julia and her group of brainless minions.

"Who are they?" Logan asked.

"They the bitches that torture Sammy! If she would let Hannah have a go at her, she may not bother her as much." Coley exclaimed, a look of anger crossing her face. I could so take them and their fake noses.

"Okay they're gone" I exclaimed jumping out of the car. Everyone else then followed behind. That is when people started to stare. First it was one person then a group of people then the whole parking lot and we heard the buzz of whispering as the boys slowly walked us inside our school.

"Sweet school" Carlos said pointing g to the spiral staircase in the corner of the main lobby. To the right side there was a hallway and a set of doors that led to the administrative offices and main office. The library was in the middle of the school.

"to my locker!" I shouted and pulled Carlos along. The others dragged there boyfriends to their own lockers. Locker 206, right outside the English wing. I opened it and grabbed all my stuff.

"Hey Hannah! HOLY SHIT YOU DID IT! "Adrian another friend from kindergarten said as she came up to me and saw that Carlos was holding my hand. She knew how obsessed we were.

"Hey I'm Carlos and you must be Adrian, Hannah has old me about you." he said as he shook her hand. She looked awestruck she wasn't really a BTR fan but she knows aCelebrity when she sees one.

"Have you seen chuck?" I asked, he was Literally an amazing teacher. Carlos had to meet him; he is the reason why I want to become a teacher.

"Someone says my name?" a voice behind me said.

"Chuck! WE DID IT!" I exclaimed pointing to Carlos, who was beside me talking to Adrian about golf cart racing.

"Hey Carlos, I am chuck" he said as he extended his hand. Carlos smiled and shook it. I look at my watch and saw that we didn't have a lot of time left. I apologized to chuck and dragged Carlos off go to the music wing, another one of my favorite wings in the school.

"Hey Hannah, who is this?" I heard next to me. I looked up to see Brendan staring at me. He is a jock who was dating Julia. I kind of hate him.

"This is Carlos. And Carlos this is Brendan." I told him and they shook hands. Brendan glared at him.

"Hey Hannah I was wondering if you might want to go out tomorrow?" everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at me waiting for my answer. Gross!

I was about to say Hell to the no when, Carlos answered for me, "Dude she is my girlfriend!" He said, holding up our intertwined hands. Best boyfriend ever, I think so.

"Sorry Brendan." I told him as me and Carlos started to walk away.

"HANNAH MCDONALD!" crap


	33. Chapter 38

**Hannah POV**

"Oh hey vicey" I said casually to the pissed off vice principal. In his hand was his I touch, he must have found it.

"Detention, one week starting tomorrow. Oh and, you must be Carlos Mrs. Collins called us and said you will be studying here for the rest of the day." wow, I get to spend the whole school day with Carlos... Yay!

After my vice principal left I looked at Carlos; he slyly smirked at me and said, "Surprise"

"so are you just going to follow me around the school?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Yes, I get to spend the day with the prettiest girl in the whole wide world." I smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek. We walked into my first class, which happened to be Spanish. One of my worst subjects.

"Hola clase!" my peppy Spanish teacher exclaimed, she is way too peppy at 8:00 in the morning. But, maybe I am just angry that I forgot my coffee.

"Hola mi llamo es Carlos y Yo soy de California." Carlos said meeting my teacher. She looked very impressed with his Spanish skills, and they started to have a lengthy conversation. Their conversation gave me time to finish my homework that I forgot I had. Sammy must have forgotten to remind me, as she usually does.

"Okay class, today we are skyping people in Chile, so be on your best behavior. Carlos you will be partnered with Hannah. She usually has trouble talking to them." she said, grabbing her keys to lock the door behind us. We all walked to the computer lab. Once we all logged on and met our skype buddies, ours happens to be two girls who loved big time rush. Now I am sitting next to Carlos, trying to get a word in.

"Carlos, tu eres Muy guapo, tienes un Novia?"

"OKAY! Let's speak English and, I am his 'novia'!" I exclaimed, finally butting in. the girls looked offended. Carlos looked at me funny.

"Okay Hannah! How about you talk to Juan? Rachel had to leave." my teacher said, seeing my annoyance. I switched to the computer next to me and started to talk.

"Hola Hannah, tu eres bonitísima! Tu neciecitas un novio?" I blushed; Juan was somewhat cute but not as handsome as Carlos was.

"Bye Juan!" Carlos said as he shut off my computer. I was about to say something but the bell rang, yay, I have a free block. We decided to chill in the library. The rest of the day passed quickly and as soon as I knew it, it was lunchtime. I grabbed Carlos's hand and dragged him to the lunchroom.

"HANNAH!" was shouted as we walked into the cafeteria, the girls looked so happy as they got to sit by their boyfriends during lunch. They had always dreamed of this happening, and now it was a reality.

"Okay, this is my bug on a slide."Coley pointed out a picture of her nephew, on a slide. "BTW, I get to babysit him the whole SUMMER! " She exclaimed as te rest of us sat down.

"Wow, I just lost some respect for you boys." a nasally voice pierced through the lunchroom. I looked to see Julia and her brainless idiots.

"Really? I think I lost respect for you when I heard that you like to make fun of our girlfriends." Kendall said speaking up. Sammy looked down at her food, trying to ignore what was going on around her.

"Hey SAMMY!" Julia started, seeing sammy with her head down, "Did you do my Homework, it's do next block? And what is up with your face? Did you let a monkey put on your makeup?" Okay that is the last straw, I do not care if I am going to be expelled, and Sammy does not deserve this.

"If you have something to say, SAY IT TO ME!" I said, getting in Julia's face, she turned bright red.

"Yeah I do!" Julia started. "You are a brainless sport girl who has no chance with guys, because you are so gross and hideous. I am surprised that your mother did not give you up for adoption. Your mother is stupid, that's why she didn't give you up." Okay, you do NOT bring my mother into this. So I socked her, right in the kisser.

Her nose started gushing blood and she ran out of the cafeteria in tears, I saw Brendan slip out beside her.

"Hannah you didn't have to do that!" Sammy said, "You may get expelled, you know how the vice principal feels about your fighting." She finished. Carlos through a comforting arm around my shoulder. I couldn't wait to see the vice principals reaction.

"I don't care, you didn't deserve that, and the look on her face was hilarious." I exclaimed. Her face was pretty funny.

"HANNAH MCDONALD MY OFFICE NOW"

Yikes.


	34. Chapter 39

**Hannah POV**

"Okay Hannah we have been over this many times, No matter how mad you get, it is never right to hit a student. I will not give you a detention or expel you. She was being a bitch so to speak. But, the next time she does this, see Me." my vice principal told me and sent me on my way. Carlos and I soon went to my second to last class of the day chorus. I had this class with Coley; she was the only one of my friends that took chorus. Besides my sister and her friends. Everyone no matter what grade was in our chorus, 9th through 12th.

"Oh here is my sister and her boyfriend!" Michelle said, pointing at Carlos and I. All the girls and guys in my Chorus class knew how obsessed we were with Big Time Rush and stared at the boys in awe.

I quickly sat down at the alto section as Coley sat with the sopranos. The boys took a seat next to us. We then waited for our teacher. Suddenly Mr. Rooney came out of nowhere.

"NINJA!" Coley and I shouted simultaneously. Eve since freshman year, Coley and I thought he was a ninja, showing up out of nowhere.

"Are you shitting me right now?" he asked when he saw the boys next to us.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked the helper teacher, they had a bet about us meeting BTR and he lost. He quickly handed her a twenty.

"Okay boys, Hannah has made me listen to your music on numerous occasions, so I know what section to put you in. You boys are bases; go over to the top of the risers next to the other boys. The other five boys looked relieved that they had other men singing with them. The rest of the 25 girls stared at the boys as they walked over.

"Okay let's stand and warm up!" Mr. Rooney said, hearing the groans of others. After a quick warm up we started to sing, we sung 21 guns, for good (wicked) and viva la Vida. The boys sounded wonderful and Coley and I would stop to listen to them.

"Good job guys, my wife has a doctor's appointment for the baby. You guys can leave early." Mr. Rooney told us, getting up from the piano.

"Come one let's get to my math class early." I said pulling Carlos out of the music room. James and Coley followed in pursuit.

"Hey James, did you know that Coley had a crush on her social studies teacher, she still may even like him. Oh yeah Coley, isn't that your next class?" I said with a smirk, Coley blushed and James had this look in his eye.

*BRING*

The bell rang and Carlos and I made my way to my math class, with Sammy.

**Sammy POV**

Okay Sammy, Mrs. Oxen cannot hurt you. That is illegal.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Oxen screeched, looking at Logan. I sighed getting ready to speak.

"I'm Logan; I am studying here today, along with Sammy." Logan said getting ready to shake Mrs. Oxen's hand. She sneered at him.

"You can take a seat I over there, next to Sammy's desk." she said pointing over to my seat. I already saw Hannah to my right with Carlos. I walked over to my desk and Logan followed in pursuit.

"Okay class, we are going to be doing some Calculus today so, open your textbook to page 308." Mrs. Oxen directed the class. Logan looked on with me. I snorted, I have been doing this type of math since forever, and it was very easy.

"Something funny Miss Sanders?" Mrs. Oxen asked me.

"No" I told her, looking back at my book. She then started to ramble on about stuff that I already learned about. I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard Mrs. Oxen call my name.

"Sammy, since you looked like you were paying attention do numbers 4 and 5 on the board." I sighed, not this again. I quickly went up to the board and solved the problems with ease, she glared again. I looked over to see Logan smiling at my work and Hannah looked like she was doodling again. Carlos was watching Hannah draw, with a smirk on his face.

"MISS MCDONALD! What is so funny back there?" Mrs. Oxen shouted, she then briskly walked down the aisle to where Hannah sat.

"Hey that's mine!" Hannah exclaimed when Mrs. Oxen ripped the paper from her desk. Mrs. Oxen turned four shades of red.

This was NOT going to be good.

**Coley pov**

Thank you Hannah.

Kendall, Jess, James and I sat in a group of desks pushed together. James glared at my teacher form time to time. Mr. McGuire was 23 and hot as hell. Not as hot as James. Kendall was laughing at the look on James's faces while jess looked at me apologetically but it was not her fault that Hannah spilt the beans.

"James, I stopped having a crush o him hen I found out he is getting married, this July." I told James with a straight face. He looked at me for a moment.

"If I see him even look at you funny, something is going down." He told me.

"Okay fine with me! Do you guys want to hear the story about when Jess asked her art teacher out last year?" I asked, Kendall then looked appalled and James was laughing at his expression.

"Yeah, he was hot too! He had a grey beard and a comb over! What got me though was his clothing choice, pants pulled all the way up to his chest, so dreamy!" Jess said through fits of laughter.

"I just wanted to see the look on Kendall's face!" I told the table; Kendall finally stopped looking funny and relaxed.

Then Mr. McGuire walked over.


	35. Chapter 40

**Hannah POV**

Oxen money was turning purple and looked as if she was going to explode. I told her not to look, I warned her. You see, I drew a picture of her as a dragon, and I was the dragon slayer about to attack her. It had funny catch phrases and labels so she knew it was her.

"OUT! I WANT YOU OUT!" she screamed at me, I sighed and walked out, she has done this many times before. Carlos followed me out as well. Sammy looked at me apologetically while Logan looked appalled at my teacher's actions.

"Come on; want to see what I do when I get kicked out?" I asked Carlos as we headed towards the direction of the place I wanted to go.

"Sure" He exclaimed looking at me with excitement.

"Well, I have another brother, Michael. He was over a friend's house so you probably didn't see him anyways; we are going to visit him." I told Carlos pulling him towards the room. In the front of room, it had an autism awareness sign. Without pausing, I walked right in.

"Hey Tanya!" I said to one of the special needs helpers. Carlos looked around on awe. Tanya waved and went back to helping Beth, a girl with Down syndrome.

"My brother has special needs, he is a year older than me but, he is considered a senior in special needs terms, it's pretty cool that we are both seniors at the same time. Come on I want you to meet him!" I pulled Carlos's sleeve and we walked over to a table in the corner where my brother sat with a laptop.

"Hey mike!" I said as I walked got the table. My brother smiled.

"Hi" he said back, looking at Carlos with awe. My brother looked up to BTR almost as much as I did. Carlos smiled.

"Hey mike, I'm Carlos" Carlos said taking a seat next to my brother; Mike was not as bad as the other kids were when it comes to special needs. He just is shy and does not speak well, he also doesn't learn as quick as most people.

"Wanna watch?" he asked showing Carlos his laptop screen, my brother loves YouTube. Carlos agreed and they started to watch silly videos that my brother likes to watch.

"Don't let that one go." Tanya told me watching mike and Carlos interact with one another; he was sweet to him.

"I won't," I told her. The rest of the day was spent with crayons and paper, I decided to color with Aaron and Kate.

*BRING*

All the kids file out to their special buses. Carlos grabbed my hand and we walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

**Coley POV**

"Coley, I need you to see me after class." Mr. McGuire said coming towards my table and with a nod, he walked away. James looks at me with disbelief on his face.

"I am going to wait outside the door for you, you know that right?" he asked me.

"Of course I do boo!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock, class was almost over soon and I was wondering what he wanted.

*BRING*

The bell pulled me out of my thoughts, all the students shuffled out of the room, leaving me alone with Mr. McGuire. I saw James out of the corner of my eye; he was watching what was happening.

"So Coley, I heard your conversation with your friends," Mr. McGuire said running his hands up my arm; this was getting creepy.

I squeaked.

"So I know that you want me too," he said, trailing his hands over my chest, and they came to a rest at my neck. He continued, "Close your eyes and let me rock your world." I hit his hand away.

"You like to play rough I see!" he smirked and gripped me tighter, making bruises form. He leaned me against his desk and was close to ripping of my shirt; I was in tears. Where was James? I felt all of his weight in me and as quick as it was on, it was off me.

I saw James and Mr. McGuire on the floor, going at it. James quickly had Mr. McGuire pinned to the floor, I ran out of the classroom in hopes of finding Kendall, Logan or Carlos. Thankfully, Kendall was by Jess's locker. Kendall must have sensed that something was wrong because he ran towards the room I came from. Jess came up and hugged me as I told her my tale, she texted everyone else where we were and then we walked back into my scowl studies room.

"Jess sweetie can you get the principal?" Kendall asked as he and James had my teacher pinned to the ground. The principal came in and saw me in tears and Mr. McGuire pinned to the ground. He soon called the police and let's just says I won't have to deal with him for a long time.

"Sorry Nicole, but he won't be back for a long time." my principal said. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00 and the boy's plane would leave in an hour. They had to get going, which made my tears even worse.

"Okay, let's get you girls home, and then we have to leave. Will you girls make sure Coley is okay?" James said, taking me by the hand and leading me towards the car.

The drive to Hannah's house seems like an eternity, each of us holding some part of our significant other. I clung to James with a vice grip, not even the jaws if life could pull us apart. Sammy was in the back whispering to Logan. Kendall and Jess held hands as Kendall drove. Hannah and Carlos hugged each other for dear life.

"This is it" Kendall said as we stood outside of Hannah's house, we were having another sleepover tonight. We all cried and hugged each other good-bye.

"Call me boo?" I asked James as tears shined in my eyes. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I promise with all my heart," he told me kissing me; the other girls kissed their boyfriends goodbye.

"WAIT!" Carlos yelled when he was almost in the car, Hannah looked up. "I want you to have this," He said, putting his old helmet on Hannah's head.

"But Carlos you love this thing." She objected, taking it off. He stopped her.

"Not as much as I love you" He said and kissed her cheek. He slowly mad he way back to the car and, with that, the boys piled in their car and drove off. Leaving all of us girls broken hearted.


	36. Chapter 41

**Sammy POV**

Days passed, and then days turned to weeks. The days were full of texts, skypes and wishing that we were with the boys. Today was the day of the big game; Hannah is super psyched and already has fireworks ready. We called the boys and they wished us luck. If only they were here.

"Okay, our boyfriends are really confusing. I mean if everybody is Collin, then how do they tell everyone apart?" Hannah asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hannah it's everybody is callin' not Collin!" Coley said, not listening to Hannah's antics.

We were in the locker room getting ready; Coley was all geared up, as was Jess. Hannah was adjusting her helmet strap, she was wearing Carlos's helmet with a face guard. I was the only one who was procrastinating; I just had on my padding.

"Sammy suit up! The game starts in five minutes and we need our goalie ready!" Coach Swanback said. He was a physics teacher in the high school and one of my favorites at that.

"Okay" I sighed and slowly put on my gear. The clock on the wall told me it was one minute before game time and that I should probably wait with my friends.

"This is gonna be a-freaking-mazing" Hannah said bouncing in her skates. Coley looked amped as well and, Jess had her game face on.

"Okay girls go go go!" coach Swanback said and he directed us towards the ice.

"THE WHITE MOUNTAIN BEARS!" was announced as we skated on the ice, cheers deafening. The next team, the hedgehogs skated out next.

We skated around once more until we cane to a stop in the middle of the ice, that's when Jess shouted, "HOLY TOLEDO!" pointing towards the stands. I followed her finger and saw the boys, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. They were holding a sign that said ' GO COLEY HANNAH JESS AND SAMMY!' they waved when they saw we were looking.

"Come on guys! Let do it for our boyfriends!" Jess said in our four-person huddle. We all nodded and joined the big huddle. Jess being the team captain started her speech.

"We can do this guys! This school has not won the finals in 20 years but we can change that! This is our time! We can do this, make our school proud!" the team was getting amped and our nerves were on the edge, it was all or nothing.

**Hannah POV**

Okay Hannah, there is a tie and 45 seconds on the clock. All you needed to do is score; hit the puck in the net and the trophy will be yours.

"Go Hannah!" Jess shouted from my right. I moved my head in acknowledgement. With one smooth movement, I raised my hockey stick and slapped it against the puck. The puck soared across the ice and right under the goalies leg. The buzzer went off, but it sounded more like a muted hum than anything else.

"HANNAH YOU DID IT!" Coley shouted as I was lifted up with Jess. Everybody in the stands ran on the ice in celebration. I saw Carlos maneuver through the crowd and over to me, I was quickly let down and I skated over to him.

"You did it monkey!" he said giving me a deep kiss. When we pulled away from each other, I smiled.

"I missed you" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. He held on to me tighter. I let go and we went over to my other friends.

"No James! I am gross and sweaty! You can hold me when I am back to my sexy self, not this sweaty mess that you see now!" Coley exclaimed, pushing James away when he wanted a kiss or a hug.

"We bleepin did it chicas!" Coley exclaimed when she finally got away from James and his advances. Sammy and Logan were locked together and by the looks of it she want letting go anytime soon. Jess was being handed the trophies while Kendall looked on proudly.

"GUYS OVER HERE!" Jess shouted trying to get our attention. We all skated over towards her; the boys following behind us.

"so girls you have brought the trophy back to white mountain high what are you going to do next?" a school interviewer asked us four girls.

"I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" I exclaimed as my friends laughed. After a few more questions, we skated back to the locker room. The boys promised that they would wait outside for us.

"I still can't believe it" Sammy exclaimed taking off all her protective gear. We all nodded and agreed with her.

**Sammy POV (again)**

I quickly pulled of all of my sweaty gear and hopped into the refreshing shower. Once showered I put on normal clothes and met my friends by the locker room door, together, we pushed open the door and saw the boys waiting on a bench. They saw us and looked up; they smiled when they realized it was us.

"Congrats!" Logan whispered in my ear as he pulled me close to him. I snuggled into his warmth. Getting out of his embrace, I took his hand and we were led over to Hannah's SUV. The boys were dropped off by taxi and Hannah was the only one who drove herself here.

"YES! YOU ALL NOW GET TO WITNESS MY EPIC DRIVING SKILLS!" Hannah shouted, jumping into the driver's seat and revving the engine. I hopped in the back and grabbed my helmet out of my hockey bag; this was going to be a bumpy ride. The boys looked panicked, except for Carlos who looked like he was going to have the time of his life.

Not even waiting for us to put on our seat belts, Hannah sped out f the high school with a speed that was very dangerous. The SUV shook and Hannah giggled madly.

"TUNES ANYONE?" She asked, looking back at us.

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" Coley shouted at her panicking, Hannah giggled again.

"Where are we going?" Hannah asked, waiting for some directions. I thought for a moment. Maybe a nice classy restaurant?

"CHUCKY CHEESE!" Hannah shouted, not giving anyone a chance to respond. She quickly put the SUV in reverse and started to drive to the child's eatery. We soon pulled up to Chucky cheese and Hannah stopped the car. Her driving got better as the journey went on but we were relived when our feet touched solid ground. Hannah sprinted inside before anyone else and when we met up with her she did not look to happy.

"We are leaving!" she said, pulling Carlos by the arm. "They won't let me play on some of the games and play structures!" She ranted, looking upset.

"Hannah how about we go to Mitch's? You love their steak and sushi platter!" Jess exclaimed coming up with a plan. Hannah pouted but went along wit it any ways. Once arriving at the restaurant, we re quickly seated by our favorite waiter, Joe. He was a year older than we were with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I used to have a crush on him in elementary school.

"Hey Sammy" He said winking at me. Logan glared at him, noticing the flirty looks he gave me. Ignoring the exchange, I looked at the menu.

"I'll have the usual Joe." I told him, handing back my menu. Everyone else placed their order and we chatted while we waited for everything. Once we ate, Joe came back with Ice cream.

"But we didn't order any ice cream?" Jess asked confusedly.

"WHO CARES?" Hannah said joyously, shoving a heap of it in her mouth, Carlos following in her footsteps.

"It's on the house." Joe said winking at me. Logan glared again.

"Joe totally has the hots for you!" Coley gushed at me. I ignored that comment and went back to eating me ice cream. Joe soon came back with the check.

"Meet me in the entry way" Joe whispered in my ear, walking past the table.

"I uh, have to go to the bathroom!" I announced to the table, briskly walking away, what could Joe want? I walked up to him.

"Yes?" I said expectantly.

"Why are you with those dudes?" he questioned.

"That boy I sat with is my boyfriend and the others were my friends boyfriends, why?" I shot back.

"They look like douches! You should be with someone more down to earth, LIKE ME!" He explained, getting in my comfort zone. I backed up and he followed. Soon I was in between him and a wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, eyes wide.

"Showing you what a real man should be like!" He said, leaning down.

"DUDE, GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" I heard a voice shriek. Thank gosh!  
' 


	37. Chapter 42

**Sammy POV**

"DUDE GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Logan shouted. Tension was thick in the air, so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Logan glared and Joe glared back. Joe slowly released me and I walked shakily over to Logan.

"Hey Sammy why don't you go back to the group? I think Joe and I need to have a_ nice_ talk." I slowly nodded, uncertain in what to do. Maybe I should get the boys out here, to help Logan and to make sure he doesn't do _anything_ stupid. I quickly left the entryway and made my way back to the table.

"We heard shouting, what's going on?" Kendall asked me when I first got back to the table.

"Joe attacked me and he tried to kiss me. Logan got there just in time and now he and Joe are fighting! You guys need to help!" I exclaimed. The boys nodded and walked towards the entryway.

**Logan POV**

This punk ass dude thinks hat he can just go up to my girlfriend and force her to make out with_ him_. No way, no fucking way in _hell_!

"You think you can just force Sammy to kiss _you_? She looked so frightened and she told you no! But, you still did it anyways you fucking _douche_!" I shouted at him. He didn't waver.

"We who do you think you are?" He started to retaliate. "I have liked Sammy since she was _fourteen_ and now some big ass 'celebrity' thinks he can take her away from me? No freaking _way_ am I about to let that happen!" Joe shouted back. Anger coursed through my veins, along with adrenaline. I saw the guys enter on my right.

"Okay, can't we talk this out?" Kendall asked, trying to reason with Joe and I. Joe shook his head and snapped his fingers. When he snapped them, three more dudes came out.

"Guys, these sparkle fairy Hollywood _scumbags_ think they can take our girls!" Joe said to the three guys on his left. I saw them glare at us. "That's Paul and he has always liked Jess" Joe pointed at a burly guy with black hair, Kendall glared. "That's Robbie and he has like Hannah since the beginning of time." Joe said pointing to a tall dude with ginger hair.

A brunette due started to speak. "And I am Greg and I have liked Coley forever! You _slobs_ are going down and we can finally get our girls!" this Greg character said. ALL of us boys were on defense mode, trying to figure out the best way to break these idiots down. We took a step forward, they took a step back. This went on back and forth for a few minutes.

"STOP BEING PANSIES AND BEAT THEM UP!" Coley yelled from the door to the entryway. That was all we needed. I lunged towards Joe and tackled him to the ground. He gave me a left hook and hit me dead in my right eye. I swung back at him with all my might. We kept throwing punches until I felt myself being pulled off Joe.

"Okay boys _ENOUGH_!" I was met with a red-faced manager and some security guards. "OUT ALL OF YOU OUT OF _MY_ RESTAURANT! YOU HAVE SCARED COSTUMERS AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES _AGAIN_!" The manager shouted at us. All of us Kendall James and Carlos got off the boys they had tackled and were escorted out of the restaurant with me. The girls followed us with their heads down.

"Logie come here." Sammy stated and I walked over to her. She tilted my head up and checked for signs of bruising and/or a concussion. "You'll be fine. Thank you so much for sticking up for me." Sammy finished checking me and gave me a peck on the cheek. We all headed towards Hannah's SUV.

"Okay does anyone need to go to the hospital?" Jess asked us. I shook my head along with the other guys. We would be fine for now. "Okay, Hannah drive us back to your place. There we can get ice for the guys and you can light off your firework extravaganza." Jess told Hannah. Hannah nodded. I looked over to James and saw that he had a black right eye and a few bruises and scratches peppered his body. The same went for Kendall and Carlos. The things we do for these girls.

"HOME SWEET HOME!" Hannah shouted when we got back to her house. Everyone filed out of Hannah's car and we made it into Hannah's house.

Hannah opened the door. "SUPRIS-" was shouted when we walked in the house. They probably stopped when the saw Kendall, James, Carlos and I's appearances.

"Holy crap what happened?" Hannah's older bother Chris asked. Jess led us into the kitchen while Hannah and Coley told everyone what happened. Sammy walked in a few seconds after us.

"Okay, Ice pack for you, and you and you and you!" Jess said, handing an icepack to everyone. Sammy walked towards a cabinet and pulled out gauze and a first aid kit. She walked up to me and started cleaning my cuts with peroxide.

"Ouch." I hissed hen the peroxide first hit my skin. Sammy gave me an apologetic smile and started cleaning away. Once she finished she put bandages on the cuts that need them and started towards James. Jess finished Kendall and worked on Carlos until all of us boys were bandaged up.

"How long are you guys staying?" Coley asked, walking in the kitchen, Hannah trailing behind her.

"We actually are staying until tomorrow morning. We have a music video to shoot tomorrow evening and we have to get back for that." I explained. The girls nodded.

"Oh by the way," Jess started nonchalantly.

"Prom tickets go on sale on Monday and we were wondering if," Coley started to explain.

"You guys wanted to go with us!" All the girls said at the same time. When we didn't say anything Sammy started to babble. "It's on June 2nd and you guys don't have to go if you don't want to… Maybe we were stupid in asking. I mean you guys are famous why would you want to go to a stupid prom.

"I'd love to _go_" I told Sammy smiling. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"_YES_! I AM GOING TO WIN PROM QUEEN AND I AM GOING TO HAVE THE SEXIEST DRESS AND THERE WILL BE SHINY LIGHTS AND PRETTY CORSAGES!" Coley started to shout, excitedly.

"Thank you guys so much!" Jess exclaimed, hugging Kendall. All the other girls followed Jess's example and hugged us tightly.

"Anything for you girls" James said smiling.

Anything _indeed._


	38. Chapter 43

**Hannah POV**

"Hannah, _babe _wake up!" Carlos said shaking me awake. Looking at the clock, I saw it was 3:30 am.

"Carlos!" I shouted, jumping on top of my boyfriend, whom I haven't seen in two months.

"Hannah hurry up!" Carlos said pulling me out of bed and gently shoved me towards my bathroom. Luckily I had already packed so when I came out of the shower Carlos grabbed my bags and we headed towards the town car that was taking us to the airport.

"I am so excited!" I exclaimed sipping on the coffee I just bought Carlos agreed with me and pulled me close into his chest. Putting my coffee down, I snuggled into to his chest, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**Kendall POV**

"Do you have the tickets?" Logan asked, grabbing his and Sammy's bags. I nodded grabbing Jess' bags and mine.

"James are you going to _help _me?" Coley asked exasperatedly. James had six bags in his arms, all were his of course, filled to the brim with cuda supplies and tight v-necks.

"But honey my arms are full of my bags." James whined with a pout.

"Ugh, whatever! I cannot _believe _you packed more than me any ways!" Coley said a little put out, carrying her 5 bags.

"Here I'll help!" Logan volunteered, grabbing two of Coley's bags.

"Thanks Logan." Coley chided heading out of Sammy's house. We all headed out and into the taxi, it was a tight fit but we managed.

"So what's the plan again? I have to have _every _detail set in stone." Sammy asked from the back of the taxi.

"Okay, I bought tickets the second I heard that Hannah and Carlos were going to sesame street place alone, not good. So I bought tickets to big bird birthday bash, just so we could supervise them and make sure that they didn't do anything stupid." Logan explained.

"So now all we have to do is watch them from a distance so they don't have another sea world accident." I finished.

"Sound simple enough." Jess said, curling onto my side. I threw my arm over her shoulder and watched the New Hampshire nature pass by.

"Why did we have to get up at 2 am though? Doesn't Carlos and Hannah leave to the airport at 4:30?" Coley asked squished in between James and Logan.

"Yes, but we want to get there before Hannah and Carlos, to scope out the area and such. They said they were staying at a holiday inn close to the park, what hotel are we staying at?" Jess explained.

"I got us reservations at the Sheraton; it is close to their hotel and the park." James explained. I nodded thinking how smart James was by booking a different hotel that means there would be less of a chance of Carlos and Hannah finding them.

"We are here sir." the driver told me. I nodded and opened the door. Stepping out I noticed how chilly the air was for March. Grabbing Jess' hand, I led her out of the taxi, smiling when her grip tightened.

Once getting though airport security, we made out way over to the sitting area by our gate. Soon our plane was boarded and luckily, we had first class, which gave me enough room to snuggle up with Jess.

"Can I have window?" Jess asked with a pout.

Knowing that I could not say no to that face I said yes almost immediately. Once I sat down next to Jess, I took a look around. I glared at the pizza face in front of us who was looking at Jess as if she were a piece of meat. He shrank down his seat.

Smirking to myself, I notice an extra weight on my shoulder; I smiled seeing Jess' sleeping form resting against me.

"How cute!" Coley I heard Coley whisper to James from the seat across from us. I smiled, tucking a blanket around Jess. Putting my head on top of Jess' I let sleep wash over me.

"Dude _wake up_!" James said pushing my shoulder. I blearily glared at him and looked at Jess tucked into me. I frowned, not wanting to wake her.

"Jess wake up." I whispered nudging her a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Thanks Kendy." Jess said stretching. I looked around wondering if any of my friends heard Jess' nickname for me. If they did, I would never hear the end of it.

Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, I relaxed in my seat, casually throwing my arm around Jess. She cuddled up to my chest.

"Have a nice day." the flight attendant said as we got off of the plane. I nodded thanks and we all went on a hunt for our bags.

"Found them!" Jess exclaimed leading us over to our bags.

"Where are mine?" Coley asked looking around the baggage claim.

"I haven't seen them." Jess answered. Coley turned red and went over to the closest employee, James on her heels.

"_EXCUSE ME_!" she said angrily, the employee looked Coley up and down.

"Stop checking out my _girlfriend_ and tell us where her _damn _bags are!" James intervened, stopping the employees ogling.

"Okay flight number?" the employee started to question. Coley began shooting out info, the employee nodding and furiously typing on the keyboard. The clicks stopped after a few seconds and the employee looked shell-shocked.

"I'm sorry miss but your bags are in Germany right now! I am really sorry for the inconvenience." the employee explained. Jess dragged me over to Coley quickly. Coley looked as if she was about to explode.

"Thank you sir, could you tell us when they will be shipped out here? One of them has very_ important _medication in it." Jess exclaimed, giving the employee a card with her name and number. Before Coley could respond Jess then dragged her away. James and I were hot on their tails, hoping Logan and Sammy had better luck with their bags.

"What was taking you guys so_ long_?" Sammy questioned when we walked up. I noticed that Logan and Sammy had acquired their baggage. That meant only Coley had her baggage lost.

"My bags are in freakin _GERMANY_ right now! AND THE BAGS CONTAINED MY _MEDICATION_!" Coley explained. Sammy turned pale.

"You mean _'that'_ medication?" Sammy asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yes!" Coley said exasperatedly.

"When do you think they can get you your bags back? I _told_ you to put the pills in your purse!" Sammy exclaimed pacing. Okay what is this medication and why is it so important!

"What medication and why is it so important?" I asked voicing my earlier thoughts. Coley blushed while jess and Sammy just stared.

"It was Coley's PMS medication. She needs it because you _know_…" Jess said trailing off. My face _burned_ along with James and Logan's. I awkwardly couched.

"Oh." James said, taking a step away from Coley, a blush still present on his features.

"It's super important too. No other medication but this kind works on her and she get's_ REALLY_ pissy and moody without it." Jess explained even more. Coley glared at Jess murderously.

"Did you really have to tell them? Now they think I am some _freak_!" Coley exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. James walked back over to her and threw a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Honey I don't think you are a freak, its completely normal." James said comforting Coley. Coley snuggled up against James.

"Thank you Jamie-bear," Coley said.

"_Jamie bear_?" I questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut it _Kendy_." James said. Coley's eyes started to water.

"Do you not like Jamie-bear?" Coley asked.

"No, no sweetie I love the nickname." James said trying to control an emotional Coley. Hoping to avoid making an even bigger scene, I quickly grabbed mine and Jess' bags. We all walked out of the airport and into the limo, we had to pick us up.

**Hannah POV**

"How much longer care bear?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"Well it says that the park opens at 8:00 so that means we have at least 15 more minutes." Carlos explained holing my hand while we waited at the entrance gates, tickets in hand. Once we got off the plane, it was 6:00 am. We went to the hotel and then we ate a quick breakfast before getting here at 7:30ish. I really wish the stupid doors would open.

"I hope I get to meet_ big bird_!" I said, already getting excited thinking about what could happen today. Big bird had been my idol since I was like three and if I met him, I am pretty sure I would pass out. Luckily I have the helmet Carlos gave me on; just incase I hit my head when I faint.

"Well I hope I get to meet cookie monster!" Carlos said, eyes gleaming. I nodded in agreement. Cookie monster was my second favorite but hey, how can you hate someone who eats cookies?

Time must have past quickly because I soon heard, "WELCOME TO SESAME STREET PLACE! MAKE SURE YOU WISH BIG BIRD A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" over the PA system. I smiled and grabbed Carlos, quickly pulling him inside the park.

**Coley Pov**

Yes I may be a little hormonal, but get off me! It's not my fault Mother Nature hates me! "What time does the park open?" A voce shook me out of my thoughts. It was Kendall. I was currently sitting on the couch in jess, Kendall, James and I's hotel room. Logan and Sammy got the single room, lucky dogs.

"It opens in about an hour or so." Sammy replied. Kendall nodded and jess started packing a bag to bring to the park.

"We plan on leaving in five, is that okay baby?" James asked coming up to me. I nodded and started packing my own bag with the stuff I had from my carry-on. We soon got Sammy and Logan out of their room and we headed down to the lobby. Our limo was already there waiting for us.

"So what are you guys gonna do when a little kid notices you, wont our cover be blown?" Sammy asked. I nodded in agreement to her question.

"Well we have hats and sun glasses. And for the record my name is mike." Kendall explained to the group throwing on some sunglasses and a hat.

"What's you name babe?" I asked James.

"You can call me Trevor, but I also answer to awesome." James said smirking. I rolled my eyes along with the others.

"I for one wanted to be called Albert after the great Albert Einstein but James talked me out of it, so just call me Jimmy." Logan explained his name predicament while throwing on a hat and shades.

"Well if you look hard enough you will notice who you guys are but I think that four year olds will be busy looking at big bird to notice the sexiness right in front of them." Sammy commented.

Jess and I just nodded in agreement, all I could think was this is going to be a _long day_.


	39. Chapter 44

**Carlos Pov**

"Come on Care bear! Big bird's lunch meet in greet _starts_ in 10!" Hannah said pulling me. Smiling I hurried along with her. We have been inside the park for about 3 hours and we have barely made it through half of the park.

"_Excuse_ me!" Hannah exclaimed pushing through the crowd. I braced my shoulders and followed her. People glared as we pushed through to get to the front.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" Hannah shouted. I looked to see what the fuss was about and saw rows of tables with sesame street characters sitting down; Big bird was at the main center table and had seats next to him open. Hannah zipped over and stared.

"OH MY LANTA!" Hannah shouted gleefully and ran over to the seats before anyone could take them.

"Hello little girl what's your name?" Big bird asked Hannah. Her eyes got as wide as dinner plates.

"H-Hannah." She stuttered. She then kept staring at him.

"Hey big bird my name is Carlos, have you seen cookie monster around? He's my idol, sorry about Hannah though, she just loves you _soooo_ much!" I explained with a grin looking around for a blue monster who most likely had cookies.

"It's no problem Carlos! Cookie monster is over there at the blue table." Big bird said pointing to a bright blue table. I nodded but didn't get up, due to the swarms of people nearby.

"Welcome to Big Bird's birthday lunch. Can everyone say a big hello to the one and only big bird?" A lady said from the stage in front if all the tables. Big bird stood up so everyone could see him.

"HI BIG BIRD!" Was chorused. Hannah just stared up at him in awe. I smiled at how child like she was acting.

I stood up to stretch when, I felt gentle tugging on my leg, "cuse mwe arwe you Cawlos from big time wush?" a little blond gilt came up and asked me.

"Why yes I am, and what's your name sweetie?"

"Mawie and I am_ four_!" she exclaimed holding up four fingers. "Is dat youwr girwlfriend? She is very pwetty." Marie exclaimed pointing at Hannah.

"Thank you, yeah she is. Did you happen to want an autograph?" I asked Marie, smiling at the complement she gave Hannah.

"_MARIE_!" was yelled over the boisterous voices of children. I saw a tired looking mother walk over to us; she had the same color hair as Marie.

"Mommy! Lwook it was carwos!" Marie exclaimed pointing at me.

"I am so sorry if she was bothering you!" the mother exclaimed tugging Marie's hand.

"It was fine; I was kind of wondering when someone would notice me." I said smiling. The mother turned to walk away.

"There is an extra seat up front with big bird, I wouldn't mind watching Marie if you wanted to relax for an hour or two. I promise I am not a creeper or anything! My girlfriend is also here!" I said pointing at Hannah. I know it sounds weird but the mother looked tired and Hannah and I would not mind watching her.

"Are you sure? I've seen you on TV and you seem normal but are you sure?" the mother questioned.

"No its fine we can meet on main street at 2:30? Is that okay Mrs.?"

"Oh, you can. Call me Ellen! Thank you so much! See you at 2:30!" Ellen said walking out of the tent.

"Come on Marie there is an extra spot near Hannah and I!" I exclaimed picking up Marie and caring her to Hannah and I's seats.

"Hannah! This is Marie and we are watching her until 2:30!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Cool! I am Hannah and I am really excited! I mean I just met bug bird!" Hannah exclaimed, using hand motions.

"Well I jwust met Carwos! That is way Bwetter than big bird!" Marie said. I smirked thinking about how much better I am than big bird.

**Jess POV**

"Okay they either _stole a kid_ or a mother out of her _right mind_ let Carlos and Hannah watch her kid!" I exclaimed looking in the binoculars. Sitting in between Carlos and Hannah was a little girl about four years old.

"WHAT LET ME SEE!" Kendall said pushing me over, taking the binoculars.

"Thanks _Kendy_." I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"HOLY GUSTAVO! Who would do such a thing?" Kendall exclaimed not hearing my previous statement.

"So _Jamie_ while these people have a stakeout do you wanna do something else?" Coley said in a raspy voice. I smirked knowing this was her sexy voice.

"Are you okay Coley? Is that _cold_ back? Do you want me to get a doc-" James was cut off by Coley running away crying.

"For the record, that voice Coley talked to you in was her sexy voice. We tried to warn her…" Sammy trailed off. James' eyes go wide and he sprinted away after her.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS _SEXY_!" he shouted after her.

"He just landed himself in the dog house!" Kendall exclaimed casually throwing and arm over my shoulder.

"No, he would be _lucky_ if he was in the dog house. He just landed himself in a place with no roof and it rains everyday!" I exclaimed.

"Yikes." Logan spoke up from the bush he was crouched behind. Sammy nodded in agreement; Coley can get pretty bad without her meds.

"So are we just going to stakeout all day or are we going to save that poor little girl from the evils of Carlos and Hannah?" I questioned. Kendall and Logan shrugged. However, Sammy was distracted by her phone.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Logan questioned trying to peak at Sammy's phone. Sammy blushed and squeaked.

"Oh I know! Who is it today Sammy? Jagan? Or maybe _Kenlos_?" I spoke up. Logan's eyes went wide and Kendall just looked confused.

"What? It's my weakness!" Sammy exclaimed shielding her phone from view.

"Wait, what?" Kendall asked still confused.

"Sammy is reading stories about you and Logan dating." I told Kendall.

"NO I AM NOT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE_ KOGAN_!" Sammy exclaimed getting red in the face.

"Well I like Kogan!" I defended my self, arms up in a defensive gesture. The boys looked freaked out and Kendall took a step away from Logan. There was an awkward silence until Coley came running back in.

"I'm back!" Coley said coming up to us with a giant monkey in her arms.

"Where did you get the monkey?" Kendall asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Jamie-bear _won_ it for me!" Coley exclaimed squeezing the giant monkey to her chest.

"Okay Coley honestly who is your favorite pairing kogan or Jagan?" I asked.

"JAGAN! They would be so _cute_ together and stuff!" Coley exclaimed smiling and twirling. Mood swings.

"What's Jagan?" James asked aloud. Logan leaned in and whispered in James' ear.

"Oh, _ewww_! I am one hundred percent straight!" James defended stepping away from Logan.

"You wanted to know dude!" Kendall exclaimed. I nodded in agreement, he did want to know.

"On another subject entirely, where are Hannah and Carlos?" when I heard Logan say that, I ripped the binoculars out of his hand and looked. True to his word, the lunch party was over and Hannah and Logan were nowhere in sight.

**Hannah POV**

Big bird party came to an end at around 12:30. As sad as I was, big bird promised me he would be at the parade, that's right I am homies with big bird. Carlos Marie and I were walking around the park looking at rides. "Hwannah can we gwo on the swpinny ride?" Marie asked pointing to a teacup ride.

"Yeah! Come one Carlos!" I said grabbing Marie's hand and skipping towards the teacup ride, Carlos following behind.

"WE CALL THE PURPLE ONE!" I shouted when we were let on the ride, running towards the purple one as fast as I could.

"hey cutie can I sit with you?" a boy my age asked me, he was leaning towards me and you could smell his cologne a mile away, gross.

"Um, I don-" I was cut off by Carlos.

"Dude back off!" Carlos exclaimed with Marie in his arms.

"Oh, I didn't know you were married! _Cute kid_." the dude said and then walked away to another girl.

"Thanks care bear that guy _creeped_ me out!" I said kissing Carlos' cheek. He sat down with Marie in between us. The ride started soon after.

"fwaster!" Marie shouted gleefully. I laughed and Carlos turned the spinning wheel faster. Marie started giggling. My hair whipped back and forth, but I was laughing all the same. However, as they say, all good things must come to an end.

"Okay Marie what should we do next?" Carlos asked, picking Marie up from the seat. Before Marie could respond I spoke up, "The parade starts in ten minutes, why not get an early start and head down there now?" I asked. Carlos readily agreed and we headed down to Main Street, where the parade was going to be held.

"Marie do you want me to hold you up so you can see big bird?" Carlos asked. Marie enthusiastically nodded and Carlos lifted her up on his shoulders.

"So Hannah, you liking your Christmas present?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I am Care-bear! It is amazing! Thank you so much!" I said giving him a little squeeze, trying to not disrupt Marie.

"Hwannah Lwook It's Bwig Bwird!" Marie said pointing out big bird as the big bird birthday float, passed by. Big bird waved happily at everyone. Soon after big bird, Elmo and cookie monster floated by on their own floats.

"That was the end of the big bird birthday parade, have a nice day at sesame street place!" The P.A announced. The crowd soon started to disband. My watch read 2:20, which meant we had to find Marie's mom.

"Okay Marie let's go find your mommy." Carlos said, gently lifting off Marie from his shoulders. It still amazed me at how great he was with children. Marie looked to her right with her brows furrowed, and then she looked like she had a realization.

"_JWAMES_!" Marie yelled sprinting off, Carlos and I fled after her. Hoping we didn't loose Marie in this giant amusement park.

"Get it off! Why is this _little booger_ eater on me!" I heard shrieked. I looked to my left and saw James trying to shake Marie off his leg. "Get off!" James said, lifting Marie off him and depositing her on the ground in front of coley.

"Marie!" I exclaimed running up to her.

"Jwames doesn't _lwike_ mwe." She said softly with tears in her eyes. Carlos caught up with us.

"Hey sweetie! I'm Logan and, James didn't mean it. He's just been having a bad day." Logan said kneeling down and taking eye level to Marie. Sammy knelt down with him.

"James apologize!" Coley said glaring. James knelt down with Coley, Logan and I.

"I'm sorry Marie; I was just in a bad mood. Forgive me?" James said, looking Marie in the eyes. Marie nodded vehemently, jumping on James and giving him a hug.

"Cwan I hwave Ywour awutogaf?" She asked, holding out her little pad of paper and a pink sparkly pen. James smiled and quickly signed an autograph as well as writing a little note for Marie. Kendall and Logan followed James' actions and signed Marie's paper too.

"Carlos! Hannah!" Ellen exclaimed coming up to us. Everyone kneeling stood up.

"Thank you so much for watching her, I had to finish packing for our move." Ellen said, grabbing Marie by the hand.

"Really? Where are you moving? I'm Jess by the way." Jess asked.

"My husband and I just split, we are moving up to Waterville valley it's a little place in New Hampshire. Marie her brothers and sister and I moving there, to get _away_." Ellen said picking up Marie's backpack from the ground.

"Really! We live up there; here is my number if you ever need us." Jess said, handing out her phone number. "If you need babysitters or _anything,_ call us."

"Thank you so much! It's going to be hard to be a single mom." Ellen said.

"My mom and her friends have a book group, if you want to join. It will help you meet nice people." Sammy said handing Ellen her number. I gave her mine, as did coley.

"Bye guys thank you!" Ellen said, leaving Marie to the parking lot.

"Bwye eweryone!" Marie said letting her mom lead her away. The eight of us decided to walk around for a bit.

"Hey Hannah what do you prefer better, Jagan or Kogan?" Jess asked casually as we walked towards a spinning ride.

"Is Cargan an option?" I asked. "But if it's not that I totally prefer Kogan because that could mean that Jarlos was an option and I love me some Jarlos!" I explained. Carlos listened, looking confused.

"What?" He asked. Logan leaned in and whispered in Carlos' ear.

"Oh, eww." He said, his face becoming distorted. After that incident, we rode all the rides multiple times until the park closed.

"Thank you so much for the magical day Care-bear!" I Proclaimed as Carlos and I settled in to our hotel room.

"Like I said before, it's no problem; I love to make you happy, no matter what." Carlos said.

"I love you too care-bear!" I told Carlos giving him a giant hug. We both settled down and fell into a peaceful sleep. Knowing that tomorrow we would be separated until tomorrow.

**Kendall POV**

"So this is _goodbye_?" Jess said looking crestfallen.

"For now. But prom is coming soon and I get to take you as my date and you get to take me as yours." I promised Jess, trying to lighten the mood.

"I love you Kendy." Jess said leaning into me. I held on to her as tight as I could with out crushing her. The background noise was full of Coley shouting about her bags and Sammy and Logan's whispered goodbyes. Hannah and Carlos had left to find some caffeine.

"I love you too baby, don't _forget_ that. We can skype when I get home okay, I'll call you. I don't know how long I can go without seeing your face." I murmured into Jess' hair. She hummed in response.

"FLIGHT 20A IS NOW LEAVING." The speakers announced. Jess slowly let go of me.

"You have to go catch your flight.' She said frowning.

"Yeah, how much longer until your's leaves?" I asked, shifting to gather my things.

"At least another hour." Jess said sighing. She stood up on her tiptoes and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I'll see you soon." She said, hugging me one last time.

"Yes you will. Love you." I said.

"Love you_ too_." She echoed. Giving her one last kiss goodbye, the guys and I headed towards the terminal, away from the holders of our _hearts_.


	40. Chapter 45

**A/n Yikes, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but, my grandpa died and my last chapter only got one review so I thought I would put a hold on this story for a while, but I'M BACK BABY!**

**Hannah pov**

"Okay I have a feeling something will go wrong. I mean the boys aren't able to fly out until the_ night _of prom. At least one of the boys will forget a corsage!" Coley started to rant, freaking out.

"Okay Coley _calm _down! Prom is in a week and the boys promised they were all set and they already have tuxedos from their prom last year. James likes you to much to forget a corsage." Sammy said trying to calm down Coley. Today was May 7th, in one week we would have our prom and two weeks after that would be they boy's prom then a month after our prom is graduation.

"And remember we are going to their prom next week so if they mess up our prom, we can have a better time at their's!" Jess exclaimed souring coley.

"True and that could mean that James and I get crowned twice as prom king and queen!" Coley exclaimed jumping up and down clapping.

"Actually I and Carlos will be crowned because we are_ that _awesome." I said with my hands in a come at me bro gesture. Jess glared at me because I wasn't helping.

"Think what you want sweetie, James and I will be crowned and we will live happily ever after in a big mansion and have 3.5 children." Coley exclaimed going into her dream world.

"_mi dios_!" Sammy exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. We all raised an eyebrow.

"I am _studying _for my Spanish final!" she said defending her use of Spanish vocabulary. We all 'oh'ed at this.

"Anyways, I think that Kendall and Jess have a better chance at winning because Jess is just so well liked at school." Sammy said. Coley huffed in response.

"Coley just _stop_ stressing. You have had your senior prom planned out since you were five! Whenever kids would play doctor or house on the playground, you would make us play PROM! James will make your night perfect. So take a deep breathe and stop your worrying." Jess said putting her foot down on Coley's stress session.

"You guys are right, thanks for getting me to calm down." Coley said hugging each of us. I looked around and saw everybody in the library staring at us, probably not a good place for us to have been talking loudly about our plans and stuff.

"Girls! I have warned you before that talking loudly is, not permitted in this library! So I wasn't you take all your belongings and leave!" Ms. Percy said she was a 65-year-old woman with more wrinkles than anyone else on this planet had and she lives alone with her cats.

"Okay you know what? PEACE OUT SUCKAS!" I shouted leaving the library. My friends followed behind me, getting glares from everyone else in the library.

"Why does everyone in this school hate us?" Sammy asked as we walked down the social studies hallway, making our way to the cafeteria.

"They are just jealous of our sexy boyfriends." Coley said without batting an eyelash. "Oh by the way, Hannah have you decided what is going to our senior prank? Since the idiots at our school won't let us in on theirs." Coley added.

"That is for Carlos and I to know and you to _find_ out." I said opening the door to the cafeteria. Yes, this was going to be a prom that no one forgot.

* * *

**Coley Pov**

"Coley you look stunning! You better send me pictures of you and your date!" Wilma my hairdresser said as she put the finishing touches on my hair, it was in a perfect updo. Hannah was having her already curly hair, curled and Jess was having her hair done in a side bun. Sammy was in a completely different part of the salon getting highlights and her curly hair straightened.

"Coley you do look great." Jess said getting up from her salon chair. Hannah followed in Jess' footsteps and I behind her. After paying and a quick goodbye to the hairdressers, the four of us filed out to my car.

"Logan just texted me and told me they just landed and are on their way to Hannah's house, with the limo." Sammy said reading off her phone as I sped down the highway.

"That only gives them like 20 minutes to get ready! I will not be late for prom! That is just unheard of!" I exclaimed, keeping my eyes on the road. Prom was in an hour and the drive from the airport to Hannah's was 25 minutes, so that leaves them 20 minutes to get ready and 15 for us to head to the school.

"Don't _worry_ Coley, everything will be just fine." Hannah said, trying to mollify me, it wasn't working too well.

* * *

We arrived at Hannah's house, each of us carrying our dresses carefully, making sure they stay in pristine condition.

"Does this dress make my _butt_ look_ big_?" I asked doing a twirl for my friends. I didn't want to look ridiculous at my senior prom.

"For the millionth time Coley, you look fine and you shouldn't worry about how you look so much because James will think you are beautiful no matter what." Sammy told me. I sighed and glanced in the mirror. She was right; James wouldn't care what I look like because he loves me for me.

"HANNAH YOUR PROM DATES ARE _HERE_!" Hannah's father yelled from downstairs.

"OKAY DAD! CAN YOU SHOW THEM TO THE GUEST ROOM SO THEY CAN GET READY? WE WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Hannah shouted back at him.

"Why didn't you use the PA system?" Jess asked, Hannah had many siblings so her parents installed a PA system to help with communication.

"Yikes, I forgot that existed. We better hurry up though, or else my dad, Chris, Tony, Timmy Andrew, Jason, Sebastian and Paul will be giving our boyfriends the third degree." Chris Tony and Andrew were Hannah's older brothers. Timmy was my older brother, Jason was Jess's and Paul and Sebastian were Sammy's.

"Why did our brothers decided to have a sleepover tonight? They are in college for Pete's sake! Shouldn't they be drinking at some fraternity party?" Sammy started to complain. I nodded in agreement if the boys did anything to upset any of our brother's. After a few minutes of primping, we were done.

"So, planning on getting lucky tonight?" I heard Andrew ask the boys.

"Hannah!" I chirped, hoping for her to get her brother's to stop grilling our poor boyfriends.

"WE ARE COMING DOWN!" Hannah yelled at the top of the staircase, making all the boys rush to the stairs to see our descent. My mom had tears in her eyes and snapped pictures every two seconds, as were the other girls' moms.

"So how do I look?" I asked, doing a twirl in front of James.

"Beautiful, like always." H e whispered in my ear, holding me close.

"Well you look absolutely dashing your tuxedo." I whispered back.

"Okay, can you two please stop your love fest and get over here for pictures? I want to get this prom par-tay started!" Hannah said, raising the roof.

"Stop it, stop it now." Jess said, as she and Kendall posed for prom pictures.

"WHEN SHARING THE _LOVE_, DON'T FORGET THE_ GLOVE_!" My brother yelled as we made our way out to the limo. I turned a bright scarlet and closed my eyes. This was going to be a_ long_ night.

* * *

A few hours later I was dancing with James in the school gym, it was decorated with blue and silver streamers, the prom committee trying to give the gym an underwater feel to it, "You look _amazing_." James whispered in my ear as he whisked me across the gym floor.

"Thanks James, you told me this a few times before though." I whispered in his ear.

"You bet I did." he whispered in return, spinning me. I smiled; he really did make my perfect prom come true.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the others but as cliché as it is, I rented _us_a hotel room for the night. Just for you and I." he whispered in my ear, swaying us to the beat of the music.

I blushed, "That sounds amazing." I answered him back. He gently smiled at me. I blushed and looked away from James's glowing face. Sammy and Logan were sitting at a table talking; Sammy's eyes glowed with happiness. Jess clung to Kendall with dear life as they swayed across the dance floor. Hannah and Carlos were nowhere in sight, probably working on that silly prank of theirs. I put my head on James's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

_Yeah this prom was worth the wait._

**Carlos pov**

"Okay did you bring the goods?" Hannah asked. I smiled holding up the supplies we would need. This was going to be a prom that no one would forget.

"Perfect." she said with an evil glint in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the giant centerpiece, it was a giant fish for their under the sea type prom.

"Okay, care bear you attach the hoses to the sides of the whale, I will add the purple kool aid and then give umbrellas to coley, Sammy and Jess." I nodded, grabbing the hoses an attaching them to the over sized paper mâché whale. _This prank was going to be great._


	41. Chapter 46

**Does anyone else feel like the BTR fandom is going downhill? WELL, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!**

* * *

**Hannah POV**

Once we filled the inside of the giant whale with purple cool aid, Carlos and I ran before Julia the bitch came to double-check the whale. When we safely exited the backroom, we made it back to the cafeteria.

"Hannah where have you been?" Coley questioned me; I shrugged, hoping we did not look too suspicious.

"Come on my lady, the dance floor awaits us." Carlos said getting me away from Coley's calculating look. I started to shimmy as a slow song started to play, and then I broke out my classy sprinkler, when people started to stare. Carlos joined me in the art of crazy dancing, this way people will put their attention on me and I will rightfully gain the title of prom queen.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take a seat!" Vicey said into the microphone, but I paid him no attention and kept on getting jiggy with it. "MRS. MCDONALD, WHEN I SAID TO TAKE A SEAT IT WASN'T A SUGGESTION IT WAS AN ORDER!" still paying him no mind I kept dancing, Until Sammy and James started to grapevine over to us and pull us back to our seats.

"Come on can't I have at least one more act of deviance before I leave this dump?" I asked, pouting. Jess raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, like heeey everyone. Like I hope you are like enjoying your like prom! Anyway, like the votes have been like tallied for like the prom king and like queen! So, like can I have like a drum roll please?" Julia asked once Vicey let her speak, I saw Coley counting on her fingers every time Julia said 'like'.

"EMERGERD! LIKE THIS CANNOT BE LIKE HAPPENING! LIKE IT SAYS THAT SAMMY IS LIKE THE PROM QUEEN! SHE ISN'T EVEN LIKE POPULAR!" Julia said throwing the prom queen envelope on the ground and stomping away.

"Okay then, can Sammy please come up to the stage and takes her crown," Sammy shyly got up and stood while the principal put the crown on her head. Coley looked devastated, but there is always the boy's prom, if she is nominated.

"Now for the prom king, drum roll please." Vicey said as he got the card out of the envelope. "Okay, the winner is BRENDAN!" Brendan, the head jock, jogged up to meet Sammy and has his crown placed on his head.

"Now, if everyone could please part the queen and king will share their slow dance." Vicey said, students gave the prom royalty their space, and they started to dance. Everyone was sniggering at Sammy, and I could tell she wanted to cry, so Carlos and I had to act fast. Running back into the back room, I quickly grabbed the scissors, I cut the ropes holding it into place. I can only hope that Coley will forgive me.

*snip* the last string fell unceremoniously to the floor and the whale left its station in the backroom and made its way into the main dance floor in the cafeteria. once it hung in place, I saw from my little perch that the cool aid fell directly on everyone, including Vicey, who looked as if he were about to rip someone's head off.

* * *

"HANNAH!" Coley's voice broke through sound barriers. Carlos and I quickly left the scene of the crime through a back exit and we headed over to the limo.

"How was the prom, guys?" The driver asked, before I could ask, everyone piled into the limo and Kendall started to shout, "DRIVE, DRIVE!" I looked behind us to see Vicey trying to stop us from leaving, but luckily, the driver didn't say anything and drove us away from the scene of the crime.

"I hate you, I hate you, and oh, I hate you!" Coley said shivering, with her beautiful dress stained purple; Sammy and Jess were in the same predicament. The boys' shirts were all dyed purple and they had given their jackets to the girl, hoping that would help them warm up.

"I was trying to help Sammy!" I defended.

"I for one am grateful" Sammy said, I gave her a smile. Everyone went quiet for a while until we pulled up to a four star hotel about twenty minutes from my house.

"Well, this is our stop." James said, taking Coley's hand and taking out two suitcases from the trunk, where did they come from

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No." James and Coley said at the same time.

"Why not?" I whined, I loved this place.

"We are doing couple things tonight Hannah, no friends allowed." Coley explained.

"Oh, like monopoly?" I asked; that was my favorite game.

"Sure why not?" Coley agreed and shut the door, James and her waved goodbye as we pulled out into the night, they guys and all of us girls were going to stay at Sammy's house for a fun sleepover, much better than a lame game of two person monopoly, because we get footy-pajamas and fun snacks, suck it Coley and James.

"Can we play monopoly too?" I asked Carlos, and all my friends just laughed. One day, I will understand what was so funny, but today is not that day.


	42. Chapter 47

**So, yeah. I got no reviews on my last chapter so I decided to take a long break. But since the show ended I feel like I should complete this story so I will work my hardest…**

* * *

**Jess pov**

"Suitcases full of makeup, dresses and other articles of clothing?" I asked scanning the checklist.

"Yep!" Sammy said, tapping the packed luggage.

"Okay what about Hannah's contact/eyewear things?" I asked reading off the next thing.

"Check!" Hannah said coming from the bathroom holding a bag full of her eye needs.

"Other various items?" I asked, finishing my checklist.

"Yes ma'am!" Coley said pointing various bags scattered around the room.

"Okay then! We are ready for California _tomorrow_!" I exclaimed cheering. The girls let out whoops of agreement. Coley started to look green.

"Are you okay Col-" before I could get out the sentence Coley sprinted off to the bathroom and out of sight.

"Okay something is _up_ with her!" Sammy exclaimed. Hannah and I nodded in agreement. I started towards the bathroom with the rest of the girls trailing behind me.

After knocking and getting no answer, "Coley we are coming in!" I exclaimed and opened the door. Coley was pale and hugging the Toilet for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked kneeling down and rubbing Coley's back.

Coley turned to face us, frown on her face. "_Promise_ you won't _hate_ me?" she asked. We all gave her assuring nods. "Well you know how James and I went to a hotel after prom?" we nodded. "Well as cliché as it sounds, I and James had a little fun and now I'm _pregnant_! I took the test a few days ago and the doctor affirmed it today. I am pregnant with James Diamond's child." we all stared at her in shock. Coley had tears streaming down her face.

"Wait so you weren't playing _monopoly_?" Hannah asked breaking the ice. We all cracked a smile.

"Coley I think I am speaking for all of us here when I say that we will stand by you no matter what. May it be keeping the baby, adoption or even _the other option_." I told Coley, kneeling next to her and hugging her.

"Yeah we'll be here for you Coley no matter what!" Hannah exclaimed, joining in on Coley and I's hug. Sammy nodded.

"Thanks guys, I think I want to keep the baby. I mean it's mine and James' and that thought makes me feel all fuzzy inside.I think when we go to California, I will tell James, and he can decide to be in the baby's life or he can just stay away. It's good to know you guys are here for Me." coley explained.

"Coley we just want you to remember that we will _always_ be there." Sammy said joining the group hug.

After a few moments of hugging, Coley decided to speak, "Okay guys as much as I love all this mushy stuff, we have to get up early in the morning to catch the flight. So let's head to bed." Coley then extracted herself from the tangled limbs.

We all headed out to the living room and settled down in our sleeping bags. We let Coley have the couch because we did not want her on the hard floor. Right as I was about to sleep Hannah breaks me out of my sleepy haze. "Wait are you sure they didn't play monopoly?" we all groaned and I tossed a pillow at her. She is way too naive for her own good.

* * *

**Coley pov**

I shook as we walked through the airport. My stomach felt sick as I thought of James's reaction. Would he hate me? Would he accept this baby? Would he still love me? Bile rose in my throat as I thought of the possible outcomes.

"Coley!" James exclaimed wrapping his arms around me. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, the cuda smell making me _sick_. I wiggled out of his arms.

"Are you okay Coley? You are looking a little pale." James asked me concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine but, I have to talk to you later, before the dance." I told James with a serious face, he paled.

"Are you going to _break up_ with me?" he asked in a small voice.

"No Jamesy I love you, but I do have some news to tell you. So how about we drop my luggage off and go to palm Woods Park? That way we can have a private conversation." I suggested, trying to use a light tone.

"So nothing bad?" he asked gaining color on his face.

"No nothing bad at all, at least I feel that way." I told him, grabbing my suitcases and following Sammy out to the car.

"Did you tell him?" Hannah asked when I climbed in the car.

"Tell who what?" Kendall asked.

"_MONOPOLY_!" Hannah shouted and everyone stared at her gaping.

"Yeah sure, don't worry about it guys. It was nothing." I told everyone and they just went back to what they were doing, Jess and Kendall upfront with Kendall driving, Sammy and Logan discussing math, Hannah and Carlos talking about Nerf guns and James looking out the window, deep in thought.

"It'll be okay Jamie." I told James, interlocking our fingers. He smiled at me and went back to staring out the window.

"Home_ sweet_ Palm Woods!" Sammy exclaimed as we walked through the lobby, Suitcases in hand.

"I missed this place!" Jess exclaimed.

"This place has missed you too." Kendall said, directing us towards the elevators.

**James pov**

Some people say I come off as stupid, conceded and narcissistic. I may act like that sometimes but, I am not stupid and I know something is going with Coley. I mean she has been acting weird ever since her prom.

"Ugh!" Coley exclaimed flinging her luggage in her room. We had finally reached the girls apartment and Coley had just finished putting all of her stuff down.

"Ready?" I asked, holding my hand oh for hers. She nodded intertwining out hands. I felt complete when we did this, as mushy as that sounds.

We made idle chat as we walked towards the park, she to me about her graduation in a few weeks and I talked about how Kendall had gotten Carlos out of giant trouble. We finally made a stop at a bench, under a giant oak tree.

"Okay, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked as we sat down, our hands still interlocked.

"Okay, maybe I should just come out with it." Coley said with a deep breathe. I nodded urging her on. "I'm pregnant, and your the father." in that second my world stopped. My mind went blank.

"Jamie are you okay?" Coley asked in a soft voice.

I nodded, still being unable to speak. A baby, _my baby_ is inside Coley. We were going to be a family, I smiled at that. I have never had a real family with my flakey dad and workaholic mom.

"Coley I love you and I love this baby, and if you decided to keep it then I am behind you a hundred percent." Coley's face beamed at me when I told her this.

"That's great Jamie! I want to _keep_ this baby and I hoped you would be apart of his or her's life, I love you and I want to be a family." Coley explained.

"I would love to be in a family with you and I don't care if anyone says we are too young. I love you and I will love our son and or daughter." I said, with a determined face. Coley let out a giant sigh of relief, this conversation must have gone better than she expected.

"I am _so_ relieved." Coley told me after a few minutes of cuddling silently on the bench. I hummed in agreement. After a while, we had to get up and get ready for my prom. I got up and held up my hand. Coley grabbed it and in helped her off the bench and back to the palm woods. And for the first time in a while, I felt like I _finally_ had a family.

* * *

**I am still unsure how I feel about Coley's baby, and I may just change it, please vote on my poll to help me decided if I should change it or not. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
